The Unforgiving Past
by AngelBear
Summary: Unknowingly, Sakura works for Syaoran, who had left her broken hearted 10 years ago... Well. He's back. Now living next door to her .. A new story is about to uncover [IS UNDERGOING MAJOR EDITTING]
1. Chapter One revised

I finally fixed all the grammar problems and such YAY!! I think... Lolz... Nothing new... O and for new readers... Like I told everyone else... I don't have a summary for this story except what is up on front because it would RUIN the whole entire thing... I have a habit of spoiling everything when I write summaries... ^^:;  
  
The Unforgiving Past...  
  
"Syaoran!!" Sakura yelled out.  
"No...You can't just leave me here... You can't" Sakura whispered... as she collapsed and stared at the ground and saw little wet drops appearing on the ground. She realized they were her tears and wiped them away with her sleeves, and tried to get up but she fell back down.   
"Why..." Sakura said weakly and sat on the floor crying her beautiful green eyes out...  
  
**a little bit farther from where Sakura was**  
"I'm so sorry Sakura" Syaoran said ever so softly looking and his love for the last time and walked away...  
  
~*10 Years from then*~  
  
"Hey Sakura do you want anything?"  
"Huh? No.. Its okay"  
"Alright than"   
"See ya later Minoo"(guys name {its Korean})  
"Alright Sakura"  
  
Sakura was scribbling away on her paper trying to figure out the best way to solve their budget problem, the company hadn't been producing enough money, or at least the other stores hadn't so they had a budget cut. Ms. Kinomoto Sakura was the manger for "her" store. She called it her store because she ran it and everything but she had a higher boss in the company that owned it. The store was owned by a huge company in Japan, and that company was owned by the Li Co. in China.   
  
"Hey Sakura, you can leave you know"  
"I know. But I want to finish this up. Its almost done, Miri"(its a girl's name {Korean})  
"Okay... do you want me to wait? Or shall I just go?"  
"You can go. I don't want to keep you waiting..."  
"Okay. Well promise me that this is all you are going to do..."  
"Okay, okay. I promise... plus I promised Tomoyo I would be home early"  
"Well. Fine than. See you tomorrow boss lady"  
"He he. Okay bye Miri"  
  
She soon finished what she was doing...  
Sakura quickly picked up her stuff and locked the door behind her and got into her car. She took out her cell phone and called Tomoyo  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Tomoyo... I'm on my way home... Do you want me to pick up anything?"  
"Hmm. no. Maybe dinner... But I think we have leftover rice and fish from yesterday"  
"Okay. I'll just pick up some fresh fruits for desert. See you in a little while"  
"Okay. Bye"  
  
Sakura hung up her phone and drove to the grocery store. It had been about 5 years since she had lived with Tomoyo. They both moved to Tokyo to work on their careers. Their parents thought it would be best if they girls were close together, so Tomoyo's mother bought a condo from them to live in. Tomoyo had her own little boutique shop, which was going very well and very well known, Sakura worked hard as the manger. She got paid very well, but most of all she enjoyed what she was doing. She sold make-up and clothing... She picked out some cherries, grapes and a melon and went on home.  
Tomoyo had cooked dinner and they ate happily talking about their day and so on...  
  
**IN Hong Kong**  
  
"Xiao Lang the Japanese company, I do not think is making enough money to support all of its stores"  
"Yes I know mother, but we can't do anything about it. If they can't make the money, the get none" Syaoran replied without any emotions  
"That is very unfair. I m sure most of them can become very prosperous if we give them a chance" Yelan commented  
"Do you know how many stores that company owns? About 250 of them all over Japan and so far only 1/4 of all the stores are making barely enough money to support their employees and supplies" He protested  
  
-silence-  
  
"Xiao Lang, I want you to go to Japan and supervise the company, and you can do whatever necessary to get them back on track. " She finally declared  
"WHAT?" He gaped  
"You better start getting your things... there are going to be a lot of things to organize... "  
"..."  
Yelan had just ordered the tickets...  
"Bye Xiao Lang, I'll schedule you a flight to Japan about 5 in the morning. You'll be staying at a little condo complex."  
"Okay."  
"Bye, and take care, I won't be able to see you through tomorrow"  
"Okay"  
  
Syaoran left the room and got ready for the big day tomorrow.  
I wonder if Sakura still remembers me... gosh damn it Syaoran, you broke her heart... and Tokyo is a big city, most likely I'm not going to meet her... but I really do wish I could have told her why.... he had turned so cold after he left Sakura...   
  
**blurs to the past**  
In a dark room...  
  
*ring ring*  
"Hello?" (Syaoran)  
"Xiao Lang? This is your mother"(Yelan)  
"Hello... "(Syaoran)  
"You must come here quickly... your father... past away... we need you here in the clan. You are not allowed to tell anyone this.. If people find out that your father died our business well go into ruins"(Yelan)  
"Father... died?"(Syaoran)  
"Yes... and you must come here right away..."(Yelan)  
"Right away?"  
"Yes.. Xiao Lang are you alright?"  
"Yes..." he lied. He wasn't all right. He was in shock. His beloved father had died. And he had to leave the love of his life without an explanation.   
  
**Back to the present**  
  
He remembered, crying for his father, crying because he had to leave... It was his first time crying... He didn't know how to react to it... Than when he told Sakura he had to leave and it broke his heart seeing her cry, trying to run after him... Trying to convince him to stay...   
  
NO Syaoran you must not think of this... you don't love her anymore...   
  
He woke up early the next morning and left for Japan...  
  
Please review and tell me what you think... Remember you can always leave your email address or just tell me that you want to be emailed if I update... And I'll be happy to do so...   
  
~Angel Bear 


	2. Chapter Two

Hello again.. here is the 2nd chapter.. i got a question on what the point of the story... to tell you the truth.. i have no clue... BUT i do have a plot... and i promise this will get more exciting if it isn't already... -_-''' o well.. have fun!!   
  
**japan**  
"HOE! i'm late..."  
"its okay sakura.. you have other people who have the keys.. besides they dont' expect you to come that early everyday..."  
"..."  
"breathe sakura.. inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale"  
"okay... i'm fine now... okay i need to change... after this budget cut... everything got so much more complicated.. "  
"come on, sakura.. get dressed... and ask what your fellow employees think"  
"okay.. bye tomoyo"  
tomoyo had to leave early for a fashion show...  
"bye sakura.. see ya later"  
sakura hurridly got ready and ran out the door ... she was wearing a jean skirt and a light blue 3/4 blouse. as she was running down the hall she ran into someone..   
"oh. i am soo sorry..." sakura said as she got up.   
"its okay miss.' she really pretty... what am i thinking.. argh' " said a brown headed tall handsome with deep amber eyes   
"you must be moving in... 'he's so kawaii!! oh sakura stop it.. last time you were in a relationship he left you...' "  
"yes i am.."  
looking at her watch  
"oh. i'm soo sorry. i am late for work... bye"  
"bye"  
when she got to the store... it was already opened.. she walked in...  
"hello sakura... i see you are late this morning"  
"good morning minoo ... be nice.. its not like i do this every morning"  
"i was kidding.. did you hear that the owner of the japanese company is coming to supervise to make sure we are getting in track..."  
"really? when did you hear that?"  
"this morning on the news"  
"tell the rest when they get in.. we are going to have a staff meeting.. will you do that for me?"  
"of course sakura.."  
"thank you!!"  
sakura went into her office... put up her purse and started getting ready for that days work... soon the workers started filing in her office..   
"so what did you want boss?" asked minoo  
"well, i wanted to talk to you guys about the budget cut"  
*groans*  
"i dont' want to cut your salaries.. and i can't just stop our orders... so i was wondering if you guys wanted to work just a little more than usual... so we can go out and advertise show little samples that we have here.. "  
"sounds good to me...it is better than getting our salaries cut"miri  
"yup. plus i love talking to people...plus people just love me"minoo  
"i know.. what about you guys what do you think?"  
"its fine with me.. plus the more money we make for the company more money we get"juwon  
"sure juwon.. only thinking about the money.. again.. any how.. i would love to help out.. plus i think it will be fun to get out of the store"sunhee  
"that's great...so how about you and minoo stay here and help me try to brainstorm ideas while, juwon you and miri go out and tend the store"  
"okay.. see ya later"   
they both left and greeted the customers.  
"okay. so how shall we do this?" asked sakura  
"hmm i was thinking how about we sell some of our merchandise outside the store.. like on a nice day. go out and have an outside sale. greet people.. " suggested minoo  
"hmm sounds good to me... but instead of any sale we should have like a little contest or something.. not like anyother sales" advised sunhee  
"that is better... but we can't go over our limit i have set... and i m not sure how we will set up the contest..."  
"i know... in one of the make up boxes we can put a you win thing.. and if you get that ticket you get to have a certain amount of money for our gift certificate..."  
"so its kinda like get one. get the second one free..."  
"yeah.. i am starting to like it... but not enough excitement... "  
"yes i know.. what can we do to make it more exciting... I KNOW" minoo exclaimed  
"what?"  
"we can let them date sakura.."  
"WHAT?! NOOO!! "  
"oh come on.. if the guys buy our products too we can make twice as much money.."  
"by why me?"  
"because you are the prettiest sakura" sunhee replied...  
"and the girls can date me.."minoo   
"uhhuh like any girl would want to date you minoo..."  
"hey be nice"  
"okay.. so me and minoo will be the 'wanted dates' sooo how will that work... "  
"hmm you guys can take them out for dinner.. than to the movies or something.. than leave.."  
"sounds good enough to me... just a typical date.."  
"ok.. so when should we make this little thing of ours?"  
"can you guys go tell the others taht.. and i'll figure out the date..."  
"okay boss"  
"bye.."  
and they went off the work.. the other two said it was a great idea...   
"hey you guys.. can you take care of the store for the rest of the day? i have to go somewhere today.."  
"where boss lady?"  
"umm i'm going to model for my friend..:"  
"OO you mean the one daidouji tomoyo? her clothes are soo kawaii" miri exclaimed.  
"yeah.. her... "  
"i guess since it is for someone famous we can let you go" minoo said acting as if he was the boss  
"oh thank you great minoo. bye.. if i get off early i'll come and help out"  
"hehe. okay boss. bye"  
"good luck" her other employees/friends shouted as she left the building...  
sakura rushed down the sidewalk to her car... she was running late.. (somethings never change *sigh*) she drove as quickly as she could to the hotel where tomoyo was having her fashion show.   
"tomoyo!" sakura cried out trying to get her attention  
"sakura!! here's the dress you have to try and after you get on that you go to minhee(girls name) to get your hair and makeup down.. i'll call you when you have to go on stage.."tomoyo said trailing off and yelling at a guy who was doing nothing to help.  
"okay..."  
she pu ton her dress. It was a pink spagetti strap that went down to her knees showing off her slender legs. it had a thin white lace on the bottom of her dress and on the top front... wearing white sandles, a denim jean jacket she quickly made it over to her minhee.  
"well don't you look cute ... now close you eyes from me... " minhee said as sakura made her way there.  
minhee put on sakura's light pink eyeshadow. mascara. and added a little bit of lip gloss on her eyelids and lips to give it a sparkly touch. she tied her hair loosely with a white ribbion  
"SAKURA!!" tomoyo shouted.   
sakura quickly made it over there.  
"okay. you know what to do right? breath sakura.. don't get nervous" tomoyo said trying to make herself feel better by telling someone else not to get nervous..  
"i know.. i know.. oh and tomoyo i think you are the one who should be breathing" sakura said quickly and left before tomoyo could yell at her...  
she walked out on the stage.and she did her thing... everyone was amazed how sakura had looked. they all wondered why she wasn't in all the magazines, why there was no pictures of her in tomoyo's clothes or any other brand name clothes.. they also awed at tomoyo's unique style to get something so simple and make it casual and beautiful looking..  
when sakura came back, she saw tomoyo yelling out the next person's name. sakura giggled as she saw how stressed tomoyo looked. but after the last model went. all the model's came back out welcoming their designer TOMOYO... and after all the clapping they all went back in.   
"tomoyo that was great!"sakura  
"thanks.. but it was soo tiring."  
"hehe. at least it was a big success"  
"yeah.."  
"oh. i have to go... have fun!!" sakura said as she saw all the people going after tomoyo to ask her if they could buy her clothes to sell in their department store or whatever.  
sakura noticed she had an hour left before the store closed so she decided to go and help them close up.  
"hey you guys!! how was buisness today?" sakura said cheerfully but than she noticed how gloomy and said they looked...  
"what's wrong? did something happen when i was gone?"  
"yeah.. um sakura.. the company owner came here today to speak to you.. and since you weren't here... he said he wouldn't help us in any way, saying that our manger was irresponsible leaving us here... and stuff like that" minoo said softly  
"but. minoo you are the 2nd in command..."  
"i told him that... than he started asking all these company questions that i didn't know the answer to because we didn't have this weeks 'how is the company going?' talk..." minoo replied sadly  
sakur a was stunned.. she thought today was going to be a good day, they found out good ways to earn more money, tomoyo's fashion show went great, and all of a sudden this. they had lost the money to help their store...  
"you guys...*sniffle* i'm so sorry.." sakura said breaking down into tears..  
"its okay sakura.. you were helping out your best friend... any ways we still are holding up and today's profit went up." miri said trying to cheer up sakura  
" plus that guy was totally unfair.. he wouldn't let any of us talk ... and he even wouldn't let me explain where you were" minoo exclaimed  
"hehe..."  
"that's better.. this is the boss that we know..."sunhee said  
"thanks you guys... plus we can still be a well maintained store because you guys are the best" sakura said getting back her cheerfulness  
"yup. that's right!"juwon said proudly  
"hehehe... "  
"now how about we all go and eat something... it's on me" minoo said  
"still hungry i presume?" sakura remarked  
"who wouldn't be?" minoo replied everyone laughed afterwards...  
sakura called tomoyo telling her that she would eat out tonight.. and than her fellow friends told her that they wanted tomoyo to come to so sakura told tomoyo to come to the restraunt they were at to celebrate...  
"no wonder sakura loves her work... you guys are so much fun" tomoyo remarked  
"ah bon? sakura talks about us? did she tell you how great looking i was" minoo replied making sakura playfully hit him on the arm.  
"yes i think she did.. if i recalled..."tomoyo started as sakura hit tomoyo on the arm  
"i think its so kewl to meet the famous daidouji tomoyo.. your clothes are soo cute.. " sunhee commented..  
"thanks.. but i couldn't have done it without sakura."   
"and why is that?"  
"all our childhood years she was my model for my creations and she still is... and no matter how ugly the clothes looked sakura made it look marvelous"   
"sure...tomoyo.. "  
"but you did!!"  
"hey boss why didn't you tell us you modeled for ms. daidouji?" juwon asked  
"please call me tomoyo"  
"alright tomoyo.."  
"i did.. after i hired all you.. the first thing i assigned to you was to look over EVERYONE'S resumes...." sakura answered  
"looks like someone didn't do their homework" miri remarked  
"uhhh i did it .. i just don't remember"  
"ssuuuuuuuurre" sunhee said  
they finished their dinner and talked some more and thanked minoo for the dinner...   
  
**syaoran's place**  
syaoran couldn't get the picture of the girl out he met in the morning out of his mind..  
"ARGH...why can't i get that girl out of my mind.. i'm here to work NOT to fall in love again...i wonder how eriol, tomoyo, sakura and the rest are doing... maybe i should call them... *sigh* or maybe i should get some rest... today was a hard day..."   
he decided catch some shut eye and thought about the girl next door...  
  
**sakura's place**  
tomoyo went right to sleep while sakura kinda lingered...  
" 'that guy next door is hot... gosh damn it sakura... oh well. at least my store isn't in the dumps like all the others.. but we did lose probably our only chance for gettin money.. *sigh* but that guy next door is so kawaii.. maybe i should give him a chance.. if he likes me... gaw i can't believe my friends are going to make me date during that sale day.. which i think i'll make it the first of next month.. that should be a good day.. ..'"  
sakura's mind lingered off onto the boy again and fell asleep...  
  
that was it.. for now.. remember to review!! *^^*   
AngelBear 


	3. Chapter Three

**next morning**  
"HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
the scream of sakura went throughout the building...  
  
"huh? was that sakura i heard" syaoran thought as he was eating his breakfast...  
  
"i'm late.. i'm late..."sakura started chanting as she dressed into a white skirt , a grey 3/4 sleeve shirt with the cuff and collar white... and white shoes.. and ran out the door. and yet again she ran into the guy next door.  
he caught sakura from falling..  
"are you okay?" he asked staring into her emerald eyes..." ' omg it cant' be sakura can it?'"  
"yeah.. thank--"sakura was cut off noticing that he looked like syaoran.." ' nooo it noo it can't be syaoran can it?' "  
"um i have to go.. bye.. " sakura said and ran off...  
syaoran was surprised... " ' it can't be sakura can it...' "  
  
sakura was in her car... thinking the same thing... she opened up the shop and went immediately into her office...she was confused, scared and afraid. "what if it is syaoran... why did he come here than..."  
"hey boss who is syaoran?" minoo asked as he walked into her office  
"oh. someone i knew...so ready to find out what our fincial status is?"  
"yeah.. yeah.. lets get on with it"  
"hehe. okay.. well if i just get the profit we are gettin now and cut off our salaries and merchendise prices off from it.. THAN we have about $150-$300 to spend on the whatever you want to call it"  
"so that means even with the budget cut the company gives us we are still making leftover money? we rock!"  
"yeah yeah.. but if we want to buy new things.. that kinda leaves us nothing..."  
"ooh yeah.. we were going to buy a new cash register and everything..."  
"yeah. "  
"this totally sucks"  
"i know... " sakura went on about all the money issues.. what their plan was for the next month.. such and such...  
"hey you guys sorry to disturb you but you have to watch the news" miri exclaimed as she barged into the door.  
"okay.."   
they turned on the tv and there was li xiaolang making a speech about their company they worked for.   
" i have concluded that i will be staying here for a year, surpervising the buisnesses. i will higher and lower the money we give to the stores..." and he went on and on and on...  
after he had finished they turned off the tv and looked at their boss who had fainted...  
"omg SAKURA!! ahh.. minoo pick her up.. we have to take her to the hospital..."miri shouted  
"you don't have to scream"  
minoo picked up sakura and put her in the car. miri told the others where they were going...(miri went too)  
*hours later*  
"ugh.. i feel horrible.." sakura said as she woke up  
"sakura are you alright?" miri asked  
"miri? where am i?"  
"you are at the hospital.. you go t us all worried..."  
"i'm sorry..."  
"what happened boss?"  
"uh.. nothing.. "  
"we called ms. daidouji over..."  
"what about the store?"  
"juwon and sunhee are there.."  
"you guys i'll be fine.. come on lets goo..."  
"sakura!! are you alright?" tomoyo came rushing in ignoring the nurse telling her not to get in  
"i'm fine tomoyo.."  
"what happened?"  
sakura stared at miri and minoo and they knew that they should go out...  
"i.... i... syaoran is in tokyo.."  
"what?! how do you know? did he call you? that son of a --"  
"no.. i saw him on the news.. i just found out that he is the owner of the company i'm working for.."  
"really?!"  
"yeah..."  
"aww sakura i'm sorry"  
"its okay.. i'm i'm i'm over syaoran now..." sakura said as she fell into tears..  
"sakura..."  
  
*minoo and miri*  
  
"minoo, why do you think sakura is crying?" miri asked  
"i think it has something to do with li xiaolang..."  
"why would you think that?"  
"this morning sakura said someting about syaoran..."  
"syaoran? what does that.."  
"syaron is the japanese name for xiaolang..."  
"omg little wolf"  
they saw sakura getting up from the bed.  
"sakura are you sure you want to leave?" minoo asked concernedly  
Sakura nodded her head..  
"i think you should relax today, take a break from work... you looked extremely stressed"  
"no.. i want to work..i really have to..."  
"hey are you sayingwe can't take care of the store by ourselves?" minoo asked like he was offended  
"no..."  
she saw minoo's pout turn into a smile...sakura laughed at his childish behavior...  
"i just don't like doing nothing..."sakura replied  
"that is the point of relaxing... not doing anything.. having fun. " miri exclaimed  
"you need a break from your hard work sakura" tomoyo agreed  
"i really don't want to take a break.. i just was really surprised at what the superviser had to say. i'm fine now an di want to go back to work."  
"we won't llow it. if you don't take a break there is n way you can survive."  
"minoo's right for once.. please sakura.. do it for us?"  
"okay. i guess. i'm so glad i have caring employees.."  
"that's what happens if we have a caring boss... now off you go with tomoyo to your house"minoo said pushing sakura in the exit direction  
"i'll take you home.. miri you and minoo should go back to the store.. "  
"okay... bye ms. tomoyo.. bye sakura.."  
"hey minoo there is a list of what you ahve to do today.. do that will you?"  
"okay. just take a long break... "  
"okay. bye minoo. and miri"  
"ohohoh. come on sakura lets go home"  
"what about your store?"  
"i had a fashion show yesterday.. and you expect me to have  
"i see. not because you were to tired right?"  
"sakura don't push it.."  
tomoyo took sakur ahome and she had anice long bath relaxing her tense muscles but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking of syaoran.  
"' sakura you must stop thinking of him... you don't love him anymore.. he probably is married by now and has a nice family... even though i could have made his.. NO sakura.. stop, he doesn't love you , that's why he left...'"  
she finally got out and changed and decided to read a book getting HIM off of her mind... and soon she fell asleep. tomoyo came into sakura's room and saw her sleeping peacefully..  
"oh sakura" tomoyo whispered with saddness.  
she left a note telling sakura she was on a date with eriol.  
after an hour or two she woke up and saw the note tomoyo left.  
  
Dear SAKU   
i'm on a date with the crazy blue haired freak. remember to eat something!! --TOM  
  
sakura laughed. she found it hard to believe that eriol and tomoyo had been going out for 11 years and still eriol had not proposed... eriol's excuse? was sakura.. he didn't want sakura, his half-daughter, to live alone. he didnt' think she could handle it. but a few days ago sakura finally convinced eriol that she would be fine and if he didn't ask tomoyo to marry him soon, she would make sure that tomoyo would marry someone that he didn't like. She couldn't wait til tomoyo came back witht eh ring on her finger for eriol told her tonight was the night... she heard her stomach grumble and cooked some ramen noodles. and watched a romance movie on tv. crying out her eyes because it was so sweet, she heard the door bell ring.. she quickly wiped up her tears and opened the door.   
"minoo? what are you doing here?"  
"sakura... i realy wanted to wait but ...*takes a deep breath*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
so what do you think he'll say???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
they took away our allowance...*"  
"THAT SON OF A BITCH DID WHAT?!"  
minoo startled by sakura's anger whispered  
"they took our allowance away..."  
sakura went into her room and changed into a grey skirt, and a tight white blouse(for she was wearing some pj pants.. and a baggy shirt). she put on light maeup and walked out the door.  
"sakura where are you doing?" minoo asked even though he already knew the answer  
"a friend"  
mino was now confused he thought she was going to the company... anyhow he just followed sakura to her car and go in with her. minoo looked at the expression on sakura's face and decided to cut back on the jokes... actually he cut back at talking at all. than he noticed that they stopped at the company...  
"sakura i thought you said we were going to meet a friend.."  
"we are.. sir? can you tell us where mr. li's office is?"  
"why of course young lady. its on the top floor to your left."  
"thank you."  
she and minoo got on the elevator and went all the way to the top floor. they walked into the office  
"hello how may i help you?" the secretary asked,  
"i would like to see mr. li"  
"he is not seeing people right now."  
"does he have company?"  
"no... but if you would li--" but she was cut off because sakura opened the door.  
"hello syaoran.."  
syaoran turned around. no one was allowed to call him syaoran.. except sakura... than he saw her...   
"i'm sorry mr. li. *she turned to sakura* miss you are not allowed to be in here."  
"its okay.. ms. oh{korean last name... }."  
"okay sir."  
minoo decided to stay outside having a feeling sakura wanted to be alone with mr. li...  
"hello sakura..."  
"you know syaoran, you havn't changed much...*looking at his body... his handsome face and messy brown hair* "  
"and you haven't either*also looking at her deep emerald eyes, long honey brown hair that shimmered everytime the sun hit it.*"  
"but i'm not here to talk casually. i want to know why you cut off the allowance for my store..."  
"i cut off alot of money from alot of stores sakura. and when did you have your own store"  
"i am the manger of the store 52. one of the only stores that has leftover money after all its bills and such.and you just ruined it by cutting off the allowance."  
"so you are the manger for store number 52... i should have guessed... i read all the files about. it has the greatest sales average than all the stores that this company holds, the custmers love that place because the employees are so nice and know what they are talking about. and yet when i went to visit them yesterday, the manger was not there, your co manger didn't seem to know what he was doing.. but since i heard so many good things about i decided to visit it again today, and you weren't there neither was the co manger. so i decided that you guys were unresponsible and cut off the allowance..."  
"number one. if you let the co manger explain where i was maybe you could have understood why i was gone. today i was in the hospital."  
"and why was the co manger with you? ' are they in a relationship?' "  
"because i fainted while watching your report on our company... so he and one of my other employees took me to the hospital"  
"and what did i do to make you faint"  
"you came back."  
"and how has that affected you so much that you had to go to the hospital"  
sakura was getting really annoyed by his stupid questions...  
"how has that affected me lets see. 10 YEARS AGO YOU LEFT ME MAKING ME BELIEVE YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH ME BREAKING MY HEART PUTTIN ME THROUGH PAIN THAN YOU COME MARCHING INTO JAPAN ACTING LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE!! THAN GET RID OF MY STORE ?? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I DID THAT LI?!"  
syaoran winced as she called him by his last name...  
"well kinomoto... i thought i didnt' care for me. why would you care if i left. i told you how i felt and you didn't respond.. i didn't think you loved me... "  
"well, i'm soo sorry for not telling you... maybe i should regret for being worried about you 24/7 for the past 10 years for thinking about you, for trying to contact you, for not trying to get over you, for still loving you... i truly do since you seemed to turned into a heartless man."sakura replied getiing close to tears  
that hurt syaoran and angered because sakura didn't know the full reason why he had left her...  
"soo are you saying i didn't suffer?! after i told you i loved you, i got a call telling me that my father had died. my mother told me not to tell anyone. and when i was in hong kong, i found out they lied to me. they wanted me to come back and start acting like i was going to be a leader, i thought of you 24/7...i longed to be with you, i wanted to come back and tell you everything.. but i couldn't you know why? because the stupid bastards wouldn't let me. i'm sorry sakura if i hurt you. but i suffered as much as you did"  
sakura broke down in tears... she felt guilty, lost, afraid. confused.   
"well, i am sorry. for all the bad things that happened to you. but if you take away this allowance you are taking away my life.after you left i found out that i was good at advertising so i started working here. to keep me from thinking of you.from keep myself from killing myself." sakura whispered and left with tears that stained her lovely face...  
syaoran stood there stunned. he watched sakura leave. sakura wanted to kill herself? da cheerful girl who always made anyone smile, the girl who could get anyone feel good about themselves without telling a single lie. the girl who always tried to find the good in people.wanted to kill herself?? after all the years of suffering the girl he loved and longed for wanted to kill herself because he was gone... she loved him enough to kill herself. and she still loved him...  
'but she regrets it...xiaolang...' syaoran thought as he was replaying what she had said to him...' she regrets it...'  
  
outside..  
  
"sakura are you alright?"  
"yes minoo. just a little upset, come on lets go."  
minoo followed silently.  
  
office.  
  
"ms. oh please find out where the manger of store number 52 lives and also find out her phone number..."  
"yes mr. li"  
she punched a few buttons and printed out the phone number and where she lived...  
"here you go mr. li"  
"okay..." he took the paper and read it... than he smiled as he walked back into his office...  
  
~*~Questions to Ponder about~*~  
why did syaoran smile?(okay so we all know why)  
so what is going to happen to sakura and syaoran??  
  
  
SO what ya think?? *^^*i fixed it!! *^^*  
AngelBear 


	4. Chapter Four

HHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! hehe.. i'm hyper.. ne ways.. i love the reviews i got... i enjoyed all the predictions you guys made... unfortunately none of them were right except for sakura right next to syaoran.. but that one was obvious ne? okay.. well off we go to the next chapter!!  
  
sakura's condo  
  
"minoo thanks for coming along... i guess i'll see you tomorrow at work"  
"sakura we don't have work tomorrow. its sunday"  
"thats right. thank god."  
"bye sakura. please take a good break"  
"i will. don't worry. "  
"okay. bye"  
"bye"  
  
minoo left..  
  
"sakura!! where have you been? i've been worried sick about you! you haven't answered your phone or anything"  
"tomoyo. i really don't want to talk... " sakura said in a tired voice  
"sakura..." she said in a pleading voice  
"tomoyo... really. anyways.. did eriol propose to you yet?" asked trying to sound cheerful  
"yes..."  
*squeals in delight* i'm so happy for you tomoyo" sakura was delighted with all her heart but she was still sad...  
"i know... "  
"so are you going to design your own dress?"   
"of course..."  
"hehe. good night tomoyo. you can tell me all about tomorow.. i am just kinda tired.."  
"okay i understand... *^^*"  
"thanks tomoyo."  
"good night sakura"  
  
sakura walked into her room and layed on her bed and slowly cried herself to sleep.  
  
**next morning**  
  
"tomoyo just go. its not like i'm going to go kill myself by jumping off the building"  
"but sakura.. you look so sad. i can't just leave you here..."  
"tomoyo. i promise i'll be fine.. i'm most likely just going to stay home and relax.. anyways... you and eriol have some house shopping to do."  
"sakura..."  
sakura started pushing tomoyo out of the condo.   
"tomoyo. you go and find yourself a nice home to live in with eriol. BUT make sure it has two bedrooms because we dont' want you to get pregnet before your wedding.."  
"Sakura!!"  
"*giggles*"  
"okay. fine i'll go. but promise you won't do anything stupid.."  
"okay.. i won't. plus have you known me to do anything stupid?"  
"in a matter of fact yes i have.."  
"tomoyo.."  
"i;m kidding. okay. bye sakura"  
"bye.."  
  
she watched tomoyo leave as she went back inside...   
" ' hmm i wonder what i should do... ' "  
than looking at her clothes she remembered yesterdays events...  
  
(i would do a flashback... but i dunno want to..)  
  
she remembered yelling at syaoran... than started to feel guilty... he is her new boss and she should've given him respect...  
"' i think i'll go and apologize...hoe.. where does he live??'" sakura quickly changed her clothes to (into some baggy jean pants. and a tight green shirt from lucky...). she grabbed her purse until she heard the phone ring..."'i'll just have to go down to the office and ask...'"  
"hello?"  
"hello, sakura?"  
"eriol what are you calling for? Is tomoyo not with you?"  
"no she is. but she told me you saw syaoran.."  
"yeah. i did."  
"are you alright?"  
"of course. why wouldn't i be?"  
"ok... i just watned to check up.."  
"hehe thank you eriol but you really don't have to worry. thanks anyhow"  
"you are welcome my dear, sakura.. well i better be going.. i have a weird feeling tomoyo wants to see all the malls on the way to the house i want to buy"  
"heh okay. bye"  
  
sakura was very happy that she had so many friends that cared and worried about her... she only wished she could be as good as a friend to them...than all of a sudden the light came out to her...  
"mistress what is troubling you? we feel so much sorrow from your heart"  
"oh... its nothing..."  
"it is the descendent of our former master ne?''  
"hoe... you guys are good. yes it is...and also becasue i don't feel like i am as a friend as i should be..."  
"mistress.. you are a wonderful friend, why do you have so many if you weren't? oh. and just a little clue. he lives right next door"  
and with that the light vanished and went back into the book. they always kept her company... and knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. maybe it was because they were apart of her... sakura made it out again...  
she took a deep breathe and knocked on teh door.  
"huh? who is it?"  
"its.. sakura"  
syaoran immediately opened the door.   
"hoe..." sakur a looked at syaoran's bare chest with a towel around his neck. his muscles bulging and his messy hair wet, most likely from him showering... and she looked deep into the amber eyes that showed no emotion... she felt herself blush...  
"do you want to come in?" syaoran asked politely  
"yeah..."  
"you can sit down where ever i need to go and get a shirt..."  
"don't know why you even put on a shirt" sakura mumbled.. and than mentally hit herself on the head...  
"did you say something?"syaoran asked before he left into his room  
"erm no..."  
"okay" and he left..  
sakura sat down on the couch looking around the room.. the place was alittle smaller than tomoyo and her condo but it was neat and clean. syaoran came back out...  
"do you want anything to drink?"  
"no its okay..."  
"so what brings you here?"  
"is it illegal to visit my new neighbor?"  
"and how did you know i was your neighbor?"  
"my cards told me... and what is up with your stupid questions?"  
"is that the only reason why you came here.. to see who your new neighbor was?''  
"umm no.. the real reason i came was to apologize for yesterday.. i really shouldn't have yelled at you like that...i was just angry.."  
"its okay.. i nkow you were angry.. i wouldn't blame you for being angry at me... is that all you came for?"  
"yeah.."  
"oh." (he's hurt T.T)  
---silence---  
so you do accept my apology?"  
"yeah i do... i realy should be saying sorry"  
"no you shouldn't... well i guess i have to go" sakura got up from the couch than suddenly syaoran grabbed sakura's wrist...  
"hoe"  
"sakura? did you really mean it when you said that you loved me?"  
"erm.. yeah..." she answered not looking into his eyes...  
"sakura?"  
"hmm?"  
"i love you too" he whispered...  
she turned around and looked into the amber eyes... she could truly see that he was teling the truth and meant it... he pulled her closer to him... she could hear his breathing as she faced him... than their lips met ... feeling her knees get weak she wrapped her arms around his neck.. as he embraced her with his strong arms...she deepened the kiss and soon their tongues were playing..and then parted.. they looked into each others eyes searching for words... they were about to go for a second round until sakura's cell rang...  
"curse this stupid phone" sakura said as she reached for it... syaoran laughed...   
"hello?"  
"hey sakura?"  
"yeah..."  
"when is the little sale thing at?"  
"next thursday"  
"oo payday for most companies.. i like how your brain works"  
"thank you minoo.. is that all?"  
"yeah... oh. and i was wondering if you wanted to come to the amusement park wil all of us.."  
"umm i don't know.."  
"why not? it'll be fun!!"  
"well... i'm kinda busy..."  
"so you are too busy to spend time with us? i'm hurt.."  
"well. i just met a friend i haven't seen in 10 years.."  
"10 YEARS?! "  
"yeah.."  
"am i just a friend?" syaoran whispered in her ear... she hit syaoran's arm and told him to be quiet  
"than bring your friend"  
"here let me ask.."  
putting the phone on her chest. "so syaoran are you up to go to the amusement park?"  
"sure why not... is one of your workers wanting you to go?"  
"yeah.. are you sure you want to go? i mean they could be really uncomfortable with you around since you pratically killed us..."  
"i still want to go... anyways you passed the test i gave. you... i'll explain to the others..."  
"er. okay.. " going back to her phone she told minoo that they would go...  
  
**minoo and the gang**  
"sakura said she would come with her friend..."  
"i wonder if this friend is famous.. i mean she knows like almost all the best actors and actresses, the best lawyer, the best designer..."  
"and the richest man in the world" juwon said looking at sakura and syaoran holding hands...  
"oh my gosh... that's li xiaolang.... she friends with him?" sunhee said really surprised.  
"er.. hi you guys..." sakura said nervously as she saw them staring at syaoran..  
"hello" minoo replied surprised as ever..  
"umm this is uh. li xiaolang...." sakura said as her voice trailed off.  
they all bowed and greeted him... inside all of them were confused and angered because sakura was friends with him..(he did ruin thier buisness....)  
"i guess you guys are wondering why i took away your allowance?"  
"yes we are..." minoo said coldly  
"minoo be nice... he is our boss" miri said to minoo  
"well. it was a test to see if the "best" store out of this company would fight for what was right.."  
"hoe?"  
"you mean... you took away our money to see us come up to you and fight back?" sunhee replied  
"yup. and you guys passed it... sakura came up to my office and started throwing a tantrum..." he said shaking his head," i would have never thought that sakura would do that.. i didn't even know sakura owned that store."   
"so we have our allowance back?" minoo asked  
"yup."  
"YAY i won't need to look for new job" minoo shouted.  
"hoe... "  
"so sakura how do you know mr. li?" ju won asked and was sure that it wasn't in their assignment..  
"oh. he and i dated when we were in high school... " sakura said as her eyes started forming tears...  
"sakura are you okay?" miri asked worriedly looking at the tears falling from her face..  
"yeah... " drying up her tears...  
the girls glared at syaoran.. who sweatdropped..   
"what did you do to her to make her cry?" sunhee said  
"um.. its a long story"  
"sunhee you shouldn't be mean to our boss's boss's boss..."  
"i know i shouldn't be but making sakura cry is the worst thing you could possibly do..."  
"you guys.. its okay. i'm fine... i just thought of something bad... come on lets go i wanna ride the rollar coaster..."sakura said trying to break up the tension...  
"yeah... i don't know why you guys are making up a big deal about sakura crying..." juwon said confused....(guys are so dense)  
"guys..." miri muttered...  
"i know" sunhee said...   
"huh?" minoo replied..  
"so mr. li up for a rollar coaster ride with the famous sakura?" miri said trying to sound cheerful  
"uh. sure... you can just call me li." syaoran said...  
"okay...." miri said confused b/c to her it was the same as saying mr. li  
"miri... syaoran is like that. he doesn't let anyone call him by his first name unless it is family or really close friend" and as soon as she said that she regretted it...  
"SSSSSSO that means you are a close friend to li huh sakura?"minoo said  
"er. yeah. i am." sakura replied kinda stuttering  
"how close?"minoo said teasingly  
"minoo be quiet " miri said hitting him on the head...  
"do any of you guys know how to speak in chinese?" syaoran asked randomly  
"no..." they all answered  
"okay." syaoran replied and started talking to sakura in chinese  
**chinese**  
"sakura... they must really like you... standing up for you and all"  
"i know... "   
"are you still mad at me?"  
"of course not...why would i be?"  
"dunno.. you just kinda started crying"  
"well, the scene when you left me kinda came back to me... "  
"yeah... i thought so... bu the look on her face... anyways minoo is really like yamazaki..."  
"hehe i know... "  
"is miri and minoo going out?"  
"no.. but they should, shouldn't they?"  
"yeah...umm they are looking at us weird.. maybe we should switch back"  
"yeah..."  
**japanese**  
"sorry you guys..."  
"what were you talking about?" minoo asked curiously  
"oh. nothing..."   
"i heard my name" minoo said  
"oh really?"  
"were you talking about how good looking i was?" minoo said teasingly  
"yeah. we were" sakura said sacrastically  
"hehe.. come on lets go. " miri said laughing at minoo who was pretending to blush  
"now, i know that sakura gots the hots for me..." minoo said shaking his head  
"oh. i don't... i was just saying that to make miri notice it." sakura said slyly.. which made them both blush...  
"are we not going to go ride the coaster?" juwon said  
"we are... now lets try to start walking."sunhee said laughing at minoo and miri who were just standing there...  
"do you want to be alone? you know we can all leave for you.." sakura said  
"uh. no.. come on lets go" miri replied hastily  
minoo took miri's hands and started running....   
"MINOO what are you doing?"  
"LAST ONES TO THE ROLLAR COASTER HAS TO KISS EACH OTHER"  
"HOE!!"  
sakura and syaoran and so did juwon and sunhee.  
fortunately they all made it at the same time so no one was really "last".  
the girls started giggling making the guys puzzled...  
"why are you guys laughing?"minoo asked.  
"oh. its just a thought we had...." sunhee said  
"its not like YOU want to know what it it" sakura said  
"yeah.. it a girly thing..." miri said persuasivly.. making the guys want to know more...  
"no really.. what were you guys laughing at..." juwon said  
"we told you.. just a thought we had... you guys don't wanna know" sakura said  
syaoran grabbed sakura by the waist... and whispered in her ear  
"sakura.. you know you wanna tell me..."   
sakura felt a blush coming up on her face...   
"'stupid syaoran's voice...'"  
"okay. i'll tell you.." sakura said  
the girls glared at her.. but she winked at them  
"we were thinking about how funny it would be if you guys fell off the rollar coaster, hanging onto the rails for dear life..." sakura said jokingly... and the girls laughed.. the guys frowned  
"i know that is not what you were talking baout sakura" syaoran said telepathically  
"hoe..."  
"huh?" all the rest of the people said..  
"uh.. look its almost time for us to go up.." sakura said trying to cover up her lie  
"oh..." they all replied except for syaoran..  
"you got better in your lies sakura" he sending her another message..  
"shut up" sakura said back  
they got into the little carts.. s+s s+j and m+m *^^*   
as miri and sunhee screamed in terror and clinged onto juwon and minoo for dear life. sakura and the guys were having a blast with the wind rushing past their body...  
**after ride**  
"that was soo much fun" sakura said  
"think whatever you want to think boss but i don't think the other girls agreed with you" minoo said trying to maintain his balance as miri was still clutching on to him...  
"yeah" juwon agreed as he was helping sunhee regain her balance...  
"why are you guys all dizzy?" syaoran asked  
"because when i rode that ride i remembered why i was afraid of heights" miri said  
"and also because it went too fast"  
"isn't that the point of rollar coasters?" sakura asked ever so innocently  
"..." girls  
" ooooooooo lets go on that ride" sakur a said pointing at the huge rollar coaster which was rumored to be the most scariest, fastest, tallest rollar coasters ever to be built...  
"no thank you" miri and sunhee replied  
"aww you guys spoil the fun... " sakura said  
"yeah.. lets go on that.. i heard it was really fun" juwon said  
"yup yup..."  
"how about we go eat first..." miri suggested..  
"but if we ride the ride after we eat we could get sick.." sakura said  
"exactly"  
"..."other people who wants to ride ride  
they argued and finally compromised that if the girls would ride the rollar coaster they would ride a ride the chose... unfortunately for sakura it was the haunted house..  
"HOE!! I CAN'T GO IN THERE?! ARE YOU CRZY!!!"  
"Sakura you promised. anyways its not that scary... just a nice little ride...all you do is sit in one of those carts and it just takes you through the house."   
sakura started whimpering...  
  
  
okay.. i stop there... *^^* MUAHAHA.... so what do you think so far??!! i hope you liked it...   
  
*Questions to Ponder about**  
  
1. so is sakura going to go into the haunted house?  
2. what will eriol and tomoyo say when they found out that syaoran and sakura are on good terms now?  
3. so will miri and minoo get together??  
  
*^^* well that's all the questions i can think of...*^^* 


	5. Chapter Five

Hello... i got my first flame for this story.. at least i think it was a flame.. anyways... she/he said i went to fast or something.. i don't know.. -_-'' well that was my guess from it... well i'm sorry if i did go too fast.... i kinda wanted to get syaoran and sakura together*^^* i'm a huge s+s fan AND one of my favorite things to do is put them together...*^^* hehe... well off with da next chapter.. hope you enjoy!!  
  
"HOE!! I CAN'T GO IN THERE?! ARE YOU CRZY!!!"  
"Sakura you promised. anyways its not that scary... just a nice little ride...all you do is sit in one of those carts and it just takes you through the house."   
sakura started whimpering...  
"oh come on sakura.. its not that bad.. everything is fake" minoo said  
"you still can't be afraid of ghosts, can you?"syaoran teased  
"syaoran shut up.. yes i'm still afraid of ghosts..."sakura said proudly...(i don't know why... but o well)  
"aww poor sakura... anyways. i heard it wasn't all that scary anyways... come on lets go. "miri replied  
"plus you promised sakura..."juwon said  
"hoe..... okay..... but if you do anything else that makes me more scared than it is.. than you guys will be fired" sakura said threateningly  
they walked toward the line.. or at least minoo, miri, juwon, sunhee and syaoran did... sakura was walking as slow as she could hoping it would rain or something to ruin the ride...   
"sakura.. stop laggin behind..."syaoran yelled  
"hoe... i;m not laggin you guys are just walking too fast for my own good" sakura replied sticking her tongue out at syaoran  
"i'm gonna come get you if you don't"syaoran remarked  
"sure.... you know you guys can walk.. there is no need to run"sakura commented to everyone  
"i'm gonna count to three... one... two ... three"  
"*hmph* i don't see yo-- AH.. syaoran put me down..." sakura started hitting syaoran... he had picked her up in his arms....  
the gang was laughing at sakura helplessly hitting syaoran...  
"sakura.. you know it could be a bad thing for you to hit li. he is our boss..."minoo remarked  
"kim minoo you say another smart alic comment and i'll make sure you'll be our permant janitor" sakura threatened than glared at syaoran for picking her up  
"i'm sorry boss..." minoo said teasingly  
"oh well. at least we are all in line now..." miri remarked  
"yup. and we are almost to the front,,, i cant wait.. i heard it was the most scariest thing on earth... OOPS"sunhee stopped  
"whhaattt?? th.. the.. most sca-.. scariest?? HOE! you guys said it wasn't that scary.... "sakura replied  
"umm... hehe" there was a nervous laugh from the workers...  
before sakura could say anything there was a chilly breeze...  
"okay. that was weird." minoo remarked  
"yeah that was..."syaoran's voice trailed off as he and sakura felt a new aura  
" syaoran what was that" sakura said in chinese  
"i don't know... but its coming from the haunted house" syaoran replied in chinese  
"hoe... "  
"what did you guys say?" juwon asked  
"nothing... we were talking about how we shouldn't go into the haunted house because it looks like it is going to rain" syaoran answered  
"huh? but there isn't a cloud in the--"sunhee said they felt wet drops falling on their head...   
"o my gosh its raining.. come on you guys lets try to get some shelter or something" minoo said  
they all ran into one of those little restraunt places in the park  
"how did you know that it was going to rain li?" minoo asked  
"duno..."syaoran answered even though he knew that sakura used the rain card  
"too bad we didn't go to the haunted house " sakura said happily  
"you are soo lucky sakura that its raining..." miri said  
"hehe.. i know.. how about we all go to the karoke bar and play there.. " sunhee suggested  
"yeah.. that way nuthing can be ruined" juwon said  
"ah. i don't wanna go"minoo and syaoran both replied  
"aww why not?" sakura asked  
"i don't sing" both of them said in unison  
"hehe... syaoran i know you are lying... and minoo you are too.." sakura said  
"sure... but that was ten years ago you heard me... "   
"and i was drunk when i sang"  
"you guys have bad excuses" sunhee said  
"yeah you peeps do.. but since you guys aren't going we should all go... uh.."juwon  
"you should really speak until you know what you are going to say"miri commented  
"be nice.." juwon responded  
"okay so since the non-singers don't want to sing why dont we all go shopping!!"sunhee cried out  
"ooo that is a great idea.. not" minoo said sarcastcally  
"hehe.. okay so shopping and singing is crossed out and so is amusement park..." miri evaluated  
"how about the arcade" juwon suggested  
"aren't we a little too old? i mean we are all 25 years of age.. well i don't know about li..."sunhee commented  
"i'm 25"syaoran replied  
"really? damn. you are young to be head for a huge company" minoo commented  
"yeh.. i gues"  
"at least you are not old syaoran" sakura said cheerfully  
:yeah.. otherwise i probably would have never--" but he was cut off by sakura putting her hand over his mouth  
"lets go to the arcade i haven't been there in ages" sakura said  
"okay. its seems like no one has objections and if they do.. sucks for them"   
and they all went to the arcade playing dance dance revolution, the crane game, pump, and all these other games....then they went out to eat dinner and they all slowlly made it back home...  
"shit.. i forgot to tell tomoyo i was going out.. she is going to be mad at me"  
"what about your cell?" syaoran asked as he was driving  
"i turned that off"  
"i wonder how she is..."  
"syaoran... she might be angry at you... "  
"why?"   
"umm.. you see she probably thinks you will hurt me again... she kinda got overprotected after you left because i supposedly lost my "cheerfulness" "  
"oh..."  
"its okay. i'm sure she'll forgive you. "  
"so do they all know i'm here?"  
"yeah. eriol sensed you and i saw you on tv."  
"oh. okay"  
"tomoyo knows because i told her you were here. they are finally getting married"  
"i know you told me ..."  
"hehe. i can't help it. it took him over 6 years to propose... today they are looking for a house... "  
"already?"  
"well, i think they want to live with each other before they get married... "  
"isn't that obvious."   
"syaoran.."  
"yes?"  
"are you sure you want to see them?"  
"i need to talk things out with you guys... you already know why i left and i think they deserve to know too. they are my friends"  
"okay. "  
they finally made it to the complex..   
sakura walked up to her room with syaoran after her.  
"well hell is going to break loose so i advise you to get ready"  
sakura unlocked the door and sure enough tomoyo started yelling at sakura  
"SAKURA!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT?! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE... YOU SAY YOU WEREN'T GOING TO LEAVE BUT YOU DO. YOU DON'T EVEN LEAVE A NOTE!! AND I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND A HOUSE"  
"tomoyo... i'm sorry. please calm down. " sakura said  
"HOW CAN I JUST-- " tomoyo stopped... she saw syaoran... and her face turned red in anger...  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
"i came by to say hi" syaoran said casually not really affected by tomoyo's high screeching voice  
"HELLO!! NOW LEAVE!!" tomoyo yelled as she pointed to the door  
"tomoyo i invited him. "  
"WHAT?!"  
"er... maybe this is not a good time to interupt. but how about we all go and sit down so we can talk to this out" eriol said coldly as he glared at syaoran  
"that's fine with me..." sakura said  
"okay"  
"FINE!!"  
they all sat down...  
  
--silence--  
  
"okay. i guess i'll start" syaoran said  
"yes you should" tomoyo said coldly  
"i nkow you guys are probably mad at me for leaving without notice and an explanation"  
"yes.." eriol said  
"i left because i had too. my mother called me so i would leave but she knew i wouldn't leave just for the clan. so she and my father schemed a plan to get me here"  
"continue" tomoyo said calming down  
"they told me my father was dead and told me not to tell anyone about it. so i left the next morning after telling sakura good bye..."  
"and?"  
"when i got there i found out my father was still alive. they had tricked me so they could train me for the clan and the buisness"  
"what?! yelan would never do that..." eriol said shocked  
tomoyo was stunned there was more silence.  
"i'm sorry" tomoyo whispered  
"i'm sorry too"eriol said  
"it was the past." syaoran said  
"how about we talk about something else? this is too much for me... and this was my second time" sakura said close to tears  
"yeah" tomoyo agreed trying to sound cheerful  
--silence--  
"okay. this conversation isn't going anywhere" eriol commented  
"oh yea. today when syaoran and i went to da amusement park. we felt a strange aura..." sakura said seriously  
"what? but only the li clan and you should be the only one with magic. well to my knowledge"  
"yeah i know. it was near the haunted house"  
sakura whimpered  
"it was faint" syaoran said  
"it was after a cold breeze... i could tell that the aura wasn't really a pleasant feeling or a dark feeling.. it felt as if.. as if it was --"  
"lost" syaoran interrupted  
"yeah... "  
"hmm that is weird.. we better be alert.. something tells me that this lost person is choosing between good and evil... we have to find him or her first before any real evil does"  
"yeah... we'll be on the look out for that" syaoran said  
silence had hit the room again... eriol and tomoyo were still uncomfortable around syaoran for he changed so much from the past... they had changed so much...  
"HOE!" sakura suddenly screamed   
"WHAT?!" everyone yelled in suprise and worry  
"i got the perfect place for tomoyo and eriol to live"  
*sweatdrop*  
"you screamed just for that?"syaoran said jokingly  
"hey.. anyways.. eriol should move in with tomoyo..."  
"huh? what about you?" tomoyo asked, " i mean don't get me wrong i love living with you but it will be very weird to have you and eriol in the same house..."  
"hehe. i know that.. plus there is no way i could survive all the mushiness from you guys.."   
"hey!" tomoyo and eriol both cried out..  
"okay well he moves in and i move out... i can go find an apartment somewhere close to here..." sakura said  
"OR you could move in with syaoran..." eriol said with an evil grin  
"hoe..."  
syaoran blushed  
"oo seems like syaoran likes the idea" tomoyo answered teasingly  
syaoran glared at tomoyo... it scared tomoyo...   
"i guess glares can grow scarier.. " tomoyo said in response  
"so what do you guys think?"eriol asked  
"it'll be alright with me if its okay with syaoran..." sakura said as her voice trailed off  
"i don't mind at all..."  
"YAY! that means we don't have to spend extra money on the house.. we can just live here near our best friends.. how great is that!!"tomoyo yelled in glee  
"er.. okay.."eriol said  
"SO when do you think you cam move in eriol?" tomoyo said  
"umm i don't know. whenever is good... but it has to be after sakura moves.."  
"HOE... syaoran when is a good time for me to move in?" sakura said  
"ummm i dunno.." syaoran said  
"this is going to be great!! we get to live next to our best friends... whom love each other very much and hopefully we won't hear anything.." tomoyo said with an evil grin  
"HOE! tomoyo... you are so perverted..."  
"yes this is too innocent for sakura" eriol said  
"yes poor poor innocent sakura" syaoran repeated  
"hoe.. you guys are so mean" sakura said pouting  
"aww there there sakura" tomoy said hugging her  
"but it is going to be weird living with a guy..." sakura said  
"i know.. " tomoyo agreed.. and they jabbered on... while eriol and syaoran sweatdropped and hoped they would stop talking or at least let them go home...  
  
HEHE i know this isnt' very long but i didnt' have alot of time for the past few weeks.. and i had it all in my notebook but i had to edit and change alot of things because i didnt' like them.. *sigh* anyways... please review and read my other stories.. o my i sound like i am advertising.. but just a note saying that i made a preview of the sequel to senior year.. ^^ well god bless  
AngelBear 


	6. Chapter Six

HI!! thanks for the people who reviewed this story!! i really liked them!! muahaha... okay. well off with the story.  
  
  
"i know.. " tomoyo agreed.. and they jabbered on... while eriol and syaoran sweatdropped and hoped they would stop talking or at least let them go home...  
  
**next day**(sunday)  
"agh.. my neck hurts... HOE!!!" sakura  
"AHH" everyone else screamed  
"sakura what's wrong?"tomoyo asked  
"what are eriol and syaoran doing here?"  
"AH what are you guys doing here?"  
*sweatdrop from guys*  
"i guess we all fell asleep..." eriol said trying to conjure up a theory.  
syaoran just kept quiet...  
"oh yeah!" tomoyo and sakura both shouted  
*sweatdrop*  
"i remember now..." sakura said  
"so do i.."  
"and what happened?" syaoran replied annoyed  
"heeh... well tomoyo and i were talking"  
"and i guess you guys got bored or something"  
"so after we were done"  
"we saw you guys were asleep"  
"and we were like AWW how cute!!!"  
"and we didn't want to move you"  
"so we just left you there to sleep"  
"ohh.. so what about u guys.. why didn't you just go to your rooms?" eriol asked  
"i dont' know why didn't we?" sakura asked  
"i dunno"tomoyo answered  
*sweatdrop*  
"are you sure?"syaoran asked teasingly  
"yes i'm sure. are you doubting our memory?" sakura said  
"maybe..." syaoran said  
"hey*slaps syaoran's arm* that is mean"sakura replied  
"OW what the hell?"  
"your fault"  
"why you..." syaoran grabbed sakura by the waist as she screamed hoe..  
"now apologize" syaoran whispered in sakura's ear(sakura's back is to syaoran.. )  
"no."  
syaoran squeezed tighter  
"now"  
"no"  
syaoran squeezed even tighter  
"now"  
"no"  
syaoran squeezed hardest he could be saw that he was holding nothing..(what i meant by squeezing is.. he heled her tighter.. but that didn't sound enteresting to me so i put squeezed. ^^ a little fyi)  
"naaa" sakura said sticking out her tongue.. she had used the through card  
eriol and tomoyo laughed at the hopefuly "New" couple's fight  
"lets go eat some breakfast... i'm hungry" tomoyo commented  
"yeah.. i'm hungry too." eriol said  
"yup. come on lets go allons y " sakura said  
"allons y?" syaoran imitated  
"yeah.. its french for lets go... oh my i've been hanging around minoo too much" sakura said  
"hehe... "  
sakura and tomoyo were about to go out the door until they looked at their clothes  
"AHH i can't wear this to I HOP its not apporiate" tomoyo replied  
"can you guys wait we have to change relaly quick" sakura asked  
"yeah... we'll be at my place... i need to get soemthings" syaoran  
"see you at syaoran ins a FEW minutes" eriol said emphasizing FEW  
"kk. 30 minutes at the max" sakura replied pushing eriol and syaoran out the door.  
the girls hastily looked for clothes to wear even though they had 5 closets full of them..  
"aww i give up. i'll wear this pink sweater and a jean skirt...." sakura said  
"yeah.. and i'll do the same as you except i'll wear my lavender sweater" tomoyo replied  
they were looking for something appealing but they didn't find any. tomoyo did their makeup. sakura grabbed her cell and purse as tomoyo called the guys that they would be over. sakura left before she heard tomoyo say to eriol they needed to divise a plan for syaoran and sakura to admit they were a couple.   
**knock knock**  
"its opened."  
"hey you guys..."  
"took you long enough"  
"be nice. its not like i tried to go as slow as i could. i couldn't find anything to wear"  
"what?!" eriol yelled  
"hoe?"  
"you and tomoyo have 5 closets full of CLOTHES and you are telin me you ahve nothing to wear?"  
"yeah... i mean. i couldn't find anything appealing..." sakura said as her voice trailed off   
"you look great. " syaoran said while thinking she was the hottest looking girl on earth.  
"sure..."  
"let's go." tomoyo said as she came into the room  
"yup. who's car are we taking?" sakura asked  
"we'll take two. i have a weird feeling that you girls are going to want to go shopping."  
"*giggles* of course we do.. i want to see all the popular designs they have these days..."  
"i don't really need to buy anything.." sakura said  
"sure..."  
"come on. i'm hungry"syaoran complained  
"we know..." sakura said as she got into her car.  
"hey i'll drive." syaoran suggested  
"its okay. i don't want my car damaged because some manic luntic was driving it" sakura teased  
"hey! i'm not a bad driver"  
"i know.. here are the keys."   
"we'll meet you at ihops " tomoyo said as she got into the car with eriol  
"okay."  
**tomoyo and eriol**  
"so what do you think the best way is for syaoran and --" tomoyo was cut off by her phone.  
"uh. hello this is tomoy speaking"  
"hey tomoyo. just a word of advice DON"T THINK OF ANY PLANS TO GET SYAORAN AND ME TO ADMIT TO EACH THAT WE ARE A COUPLE BECAUSE WE ALREADY KNOW!! "sakura shouted  
"uh.. okay..." tomoyo put down her phone shocked by how sakura found out so fast.  
"why did sakura call?"  
"she said not to think of a plan to get them together..."  
"whoa.. weren't you just talking about that?"  
"yeah.. that ruins the fun.. o well"  
"yeah..."  
**sakura and syaoran**  
"i have this weird feeling that eriol and tomoyo are going to devise a plan"syaoran  
"yeah me too... i'll cal them and tell them not too"sakura  
"yeah... "syaoran  
"but first they know we are in love... what do you think they are planning than.."  
"i think to admit that we are a couple"syaroan  
"but we arent' are we?"  
"no... unless you want to be"  
uncomfortable moment  
"umm i guess..."  
"yeah..."  
another uncomfortable silence  
"i'l call tomoyo now.. *^^*"  
"okay.."  
--u know the conversation...--  
"HAHA that was soo funni"  
"i know"  
"so we are really a couple ne?"  
"yeah... i guess..."  
"umm "  
--silence--  
"we are here..." syaoran said..  
they got out of the car..  
and met up with eriol and tomoyo  
"we would like a table for four" eriol commented to the waiter  
"okay. this way "  
(i will skip this because there really isn't anything to talk about here... ^^ so off to the next scene!!)  
  
they left IHOP's and soon found out they had nothing to do.  
  
"okay... so what now?" tomoyo asked  
"lets go somewhere..." sakura  
" i know how about the mall?"tomoyo  
"nah. went there a week ago" sakura  
"how about we go watch some movies?" eriol  
"like what?"syaoran  
"anything that'll scare sakura" eriol  
"HEY that's mean"sakura  
"i'm only kidding." eriol  
sakura glared at eriol and than suggested Shooting(its a korean movie IT SOO GOOD... its about this guy and this girl {very descriptive i know} who love each other but the girl is the bad guy and the guy is searching for the bad guy but doesn't know its her...but he finds out... its really old movie because i watched it about 3 years ago)  
"oo i heard that was good. but isn't it a korean movie" tomoyo aske  
"yeah it is but i'm sure it has subtitles... "  
"hai i heard it was a good movie too. lets go rent that and watch it." eriol said  
"who's house?" was syaoran's only comment  
"how about yours. i mean you do have a huge tv and sound system" sakura suggested  
"Is it ok syaoran?" tomoyo asked  
syaoran shrugged.  
"i'll take that as a yes. tomoyo and i'll go get the movie and you guys can get the popcorn and stuff" eriol   
"okay. come on syaoran. i know tomoyo and i ;don't have any popcorn and you don't seem like the type of person to eat popcorn so lets go buy some"   
syaoran nodded and they left.   
  
**syaoran and sakura**  
  
"why are you being so quiet?"  
"because i want to"  
"geez you talked more when we were with my work peeps but you don't talk any with your best friends"  
syaoran just kept his eyes on the road.  
"turn left here. there is a grocery shop here."  
he obeyed sakura. she got out and hurridly bought the popcorn and off they went.  
"syaoran are you angry at me?"  
"no"  
"than why are you not talking?"  
"like i told you . i want to be"  
"please tell me. i can't stand it if you sound so depressed"  
"i do not sound depressed."  
"most people will think you sound cold but i know you and that voice is a depressed voice"  
"fine i'm depressed but i can't help it"  
"why?"  
"cuz in a year i have to go back to hong kong and i don't want to leave you again"  
after she heard those words, the memories flooded back to her. trying to keep strong she replied  
"but that is a year from now. we can worry about that later. this is now."  
"i know. *sigh*"  
"if you don't want a relationship thats fine. i mean i understand. you don't want to get hurt again or anyone else ..."sakura's voice trailed off with the wind  
"sakura. i love you more than anything. and i do want a relationship. but..."(its soo hard for syaoran to express his feelings. )  
"but what?"  
"i don't know...*sigh* ' why can't i tell her!!'"  
sakura remained silent the whole way.  
  
  
AAAAWWWWw poor syaoran and sakura... okay. well i think i'm done for now. i'll write out the next chapter this week since this was SOO short!! *^^* heeh. please review... PLEASE!! 


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! i know i said i was going to post it up sooner but i had alot of work to do... i sooo sorry.. please forgive...  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
They reached syaoran's condo and sakura started popping the popcorn.  
"sakura? do you need any help"  
-no answer-  
"okay."  
after a few short minutes you could hear a cup drop and scatter all over the floor.  
"sakura?! are you okay?" syaoran quickly made it over where sakrura was.  
"i'm fine." but just as she said that she poked herself with a piece of glass  
"shit!"  
syaoran took sakura's hand and saw that it was bleeding. unconsciously he put the finger in his mouth and sucked on the finger until the blood stopped. sakura was blushing furiously.   
"go sit down and i'll clean up this mess." syaoran commanded  
sakura nodded and went to the living room.  
he cleaned up the mess and than realized what he had just done.  
"oh shit" he whispered.  
he went into the living room.  
"are you okay?" he asked  
"yeh. thanks." sakura said looking down,"i'm sorry for causing that mess. i guess i'm still clumsy"  
"your not clumsy. it was an accident. " syaoran replied lifting her face up so he could gaze into her lovely eyes,"but you are still as beautiful as ever"  
"*blushes* thanks..."  
they moved closer to each other closing their eyes they...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
were interrupted by the mircowave beeping for the popcorn was done.  
"i have to go put tha--"sakura was cut off  
"forget it" syaoran said and kissed her.   
totally engrossed in themselves they didn't hear eriol and tomoyo walking in.   
"ohohohoho" tomoyo started giggling as she saw the absolutely "kawaii" scene  
sakura and syaoran imediately stopped and blushed.   
"aww my dear its seems like we ruined their fun... you shouldn't have giggled"  
"yes i shouldn't ahve but it was soo cute i couldn't resist"  
"shut up you two. did you get the movie?" sakura asked  
"yeah. here..."eriol said giving it to syaoran  
"i better go get the popcorn" sakura said  
"i'll help" tomoyo  
the girls went into syaoran's kitchen and got a huge plastic bowl out and put the delicous popcorn in it. (they cooked 3 bags)  
"what do you want to drink?"sakura  
" coke" syaoran  
"sprite" eriol  
"okay." sakura pulled out the cups and put each drink they asked for in the cups  
"tomoyo what do you want?"  
"grape soda"  
"*giggles* okay."   
she handed out all the drinks and everyone got settled in their seats. Sakura and Tomoyo were cuddled up next to the ones they loved and quietly watched the movie... By the end Syaoran's and Eriol's shirt were wet because of the girls who had been crying...  
"you guys are soo emotional. i mean it was sad and all but not that sad" syaoran remarked  
"now i have to go change." eriol  
both girls glared at them. They shivered.   
"you know... that was a great movie.." syaoran said   
"yup it was.. i'm glad i watched it." eriol agreed trying to get the girls to stop glaring at them.  
"yup especailly all the figh- love scenes"   
"yeah... those"  
"you guys are hopeless" sakura said  
"yeah you guys are..."tomoyo  
"why don't you guys change and we can go out and eat..." sakura suggested  
"okay..."guys  
"and we will change too. lets go to a bar "  
"YEH and we can dance all night..."  
"er.. umm"guys  
"PLEASE?" the girls said pleadingly  
"uh"guys  
"PLEASE??" the girls said once more except with puppy eyes...  
"okay" guys  
"YAY!! okay. we will see you outside next to your car in 15 minutes"  
".."  
"see ya in a bit" sakura said cheerfully as they went back to their place.  
  
*guys*  
"girls are so weird.. they take so long" syaoran said as he tossed eriol a shirt  
"yeah. i know..."eriol replied catching the shirt syaoran had tossed  
they quietly dressed...  
Eriol was wearing a dark blue shirt(NOT T-SHIRT the button up ones that guys wear when they wear suits but not exactly because these are not supposed to be tucked in.. ITS SO HARD TO EXPLAIN)that he didn't tuck in and rolled up the cuffs with black pants.  
Syaoran was wearing a dark grey shirt(HAHA NOT GREEN) not tucked in his black pants.   
"come on lets go" syaoran said  
"yea...thanks for lettin me borrow your shirt"  
"no prob."  
and they walked out.  
  
*girls*  
"WHAT shall i wear... i mean i haven't been to the bar in a long time.." sakura said looking through a closet full of clothes  
"wear that jean skirt and a white 3/4 sleeve blouse. than tie your hair messy and curl it. "  
"okay...which jean skirt?"  
"this one" tomoyo pulled it out and revealed a knee length denim jean skirt with the end frayed...  
"oohhh that one.. the one i tried to make?"  
"yeah... its so kawaii and perfect.. here take that and change "  
"what are you going to wear? "  
"this" tomoyo showed a lavender dress that was a spageti strap that was about knee length  
"oo sexy... but i don't look like that..."  
"sakura... you are going to wear a black spagetti strap underneath that blouse and open up the blouse.. they see through the blouse... HINT HINT "  
"okay... your the fashion person"  
"hehe of course. now lets hurry up "  
they dressed quickly and tomoyo did sakura's hair as she did her make up.. than they switched places  
"there..."  
"but tomoyo are you sure this looks like im ready to go to a bar?"  
"no. but i know syaoran will go for it.. i'm sure he doesn't like anything like what i'm wearing"  
"okay...come on let's go. " sakrua said as she grabbed her cell and purse.  
"okay."   
they ran out the door for they were 5 minutes behind  
"you girls are late"eriol said as he heard them approach   
"yeah yeah we know... but we had to get dressed we couldn't just go out in a sweater"  
"sure..come on get in the car" eriol said  
"ok"  
syaoran opened the door for sakura as did eriol except for tomoyo  
and quietly drove off to the newest bar in town...  
Syaoran finally saw what sakura was wearing...   
"' she looks soo beautiful.. not like al the other sluts wearing does things that makes me want to vomit' sakura you look lovely ' lovely? did i just say lovely? argh so stupid.. i stil can't give her good compliments'" syaoran said  
"umm thanks.. you don't look bad either.. come on lets dance" sakura said as she dragged syaoran to the dance floor  
"sakrua i don't dance"  
"well now you do"  
**tomoyo and eriol**  
"you look wonderful"  
"thank you"  
"well you are certainly in a good mood."  
"of course. i'm with you."  
"hey you have a hot girl" a random guy  
"*glares* i know and you better stay away from her" eriol said coldly  
"*sweatdrop*uh okay" and the guy ran off  
"eriol why were you being so mean?"  
"because you are my to be wife..."  
"you are so overprotected at times"  
"oh and you wouldn't be if a girl came up to you and told you that i was hot?"  
"no. i would be like yes i know.. and he's all mine but i wouldn't be like yelling at them to get lost"  
"*sweatdrop* okay..."  
"aww look at sakura and syaoran.. they are so cute together... but its so sad that he has to leave in a year"  
"i know. "  
"come on lets dance" and before eriol could answer he was dragged off.  
  
+_+ okay it is thursday+_+ yes time skip +_+ it got me dizzy that is why there are these faces+_+ -_-''  
  
sakura and syaoran had finally moved in together and so had eriol and tomoyo *^^*  
it was a month until tomoyo and eriol's wedding and just a day away from the day that sakura had to go out with some mysterious guy...the sale had gone great and everything was back to normal. well almost. for some reason miri is acting "jealous" around minoo whenever he talked about the girl that got his ticket....  
there were alot of buisnesses that were getting back there usual profit and everyone "loved" li xiaolang for doing that even though they hated him at first well the ladies didn't...  
  
syaoran's and sakura's condo  
  
"sakura wake up. you are going to be late" syaoran yelled as he made his way into sakura's room  
"SAKURA WAKE UP!!"  
"five more minutes" sakura mumbled  
"sakura i'm counting to three. one. two. three."   
sakura still hadn't gotten up...  
syaoran pulled off the bed covers....   
  
eriol's and tomoyo's condo  
"HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"that was sakura" tomoyo said  
"yeah.. but it didn' really don't like her normal 'hoe' in the morning more like a "  
"like a surprised one.. yah. lets go check it out. she might be in trouble"  
eriol and tomoyo quickly made it over to their friends' condo  
  
when they opened the door and saw.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
syaoran blushing furiously outside of sakura's door.  
"um syaoran? are you okay?" eriol asked  
no answer  
"syaoran?"  
no answer  
"syaoran?!"  
and with out warning syaoran started to laugh.. he laughed soo hard he was on the floor. sakura came out with a flushed face...  
"you idiot it wasn't funny!!" sakura yelled at syaoran who was trying to stop from laughing  
"sakura what hapened?" tomoyo asked  
"it was very funny" syaoran answered  
"IT WAS NOT!!"  
"ARE YOU TWO JUST GOING TO IGNORE US????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"oh. good morning tomoyo and eriol........ what are you doing here?" sakura said  
*sweatdrop*(eriol n tomoyo)  
"we were wondering what was rong? there was a loud scream "eriol said  
"no nothing is wrong except the fact that syaoran saw me half naked" sakura replied angrily glaring at syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHA I"M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! heehee... dunt you love me... anyways   
  
**questions to ponder about**  
what does sakura mean by half naked?  
who is the guy who won the ticket for a date with sakura?  
what about miri??  
did they forget about the unknown magical person?  
  
okay.. OH and umm.. i know this chapter went really fast and there wasn't really alot of "juice" but in the next chapter i will.... 


	8. Chapter Eight

I SORRY for the long wait... ne ways...   
  
**NOTE**  
***Please read to everyone even though it does say 'names' bc it does tell about the future upcoming changes i wil be making***  
BLANKY BLANK==oo i sorry i mistaken your review.. i didn't take it offensively... it made me think of how i could try to make things go slower... know i am going fast... i read it over and i agree *^^* so i am going to start revising the story...but not today *^^* but its gonna be the same.. just a little different.. it should not change the future chapters but if it does than i will add a flash back scene so you peeps don't have to go back to that chapter and read it over again unless you want to and have no life like me... i tend to reread peoples stories because i forget alot.. ^^;  
MElly L ==OO and i know the last chapter was random scenes but those random scenes will have flashbacks in the near future chapters.. i wasn't really happy about it either...  
neways back to the story!! thanks for peeps who reviewed!! i really enjoyed them!! makes me feel all "floaty"  
  
  
"no nothing is wrong except the fact that syaoran saw me half naked" sakura replied angrily glaring at syaoran"  
"WHAT?!" tomoyo shouted while eriol looked amused  
"I was sleeping peacefully and all of a sudden syaoran comes in takes my blanket off for no reason and saw me half naked…"  
"I came in because you were still sleeping and if you didn't wake up you would be late to work." Syaoran responded  
"well.. syaoran does have a good reason for coming in… but looking at her half naked?!!" tomoyo exclaimed  
"she was wearing clothes" syaoran said trying to defend himself  
"I was only wearing my bra and underwear!! I don't call that clothes" sakura yelled  
"SYAORAN!!" tomoyo glaring at him  
"IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT TO!!"syaoran yelled  
"sure syaoran" eriol said sarcastically  
"eriol shut up" syaoran said  
eriol looked at syaoran as if he didn't say anything at all…  
"but sakura… what were you doing only in your bra and underwear?" tomoyo asked ever so innocently sakura glared at her  
"yes sakura what were you just doing in your bra and underwear"syaoran repeated the question  
"I was really tired yesterday… that guy who I am supposed to "go out" with tomorrow came into the store right before it closed that started bothering me… I'm going to be so glad that after tomorrow. And I do have a right to be just in those clothings because you are usually just walking around the house only in your boxers…" sakura stated  
"at least I don't complain about you looking at me… personally I don't mind if you just walked around in your bra and underwear" syaoran said and immediately regretted   
"YOU FUCKING HENTAI MINDED SHITTY THINKING PERVERT!!"the girls shouted (and a couple more cuss words in and out of that)  
"you know syaoran you were winning until you said that…" eriol said smirking  
"shut up eriol!! Sakura aren't you late for work?"trying to get sakura off his tail  
"HOE!!" sakura shouted and quickly left the room without her purse  
"hmm seems like she is going to come back soon" tomoyo said looking at the purse  
"yeah"the guys agreed  
than came sakura rushing back in glaring at syaoran who was smirking and took her purse... and tried to walk gracefully out the door but tripped... sakura flushed red... but acted like nothing happened and left hearing the laugh of others.  
sakura came storming into her store  
"hey boss you are late...its not good for the boss to be late" minoo said  
"shut up minoo.. i'm not up for your smart allelic remarks" sakura snapped  
"boy.. she most be in a bad mood" miri remarked  
"yeah.. but she usually isnt'... i wonder what ticked her off" juwon remarked  
"but it must have been something really bad because she never came in mad before"sunhee said  
"i know..."everyone agreed  
than all of a sudden they heard laughing from sakura's office  
*sweatdrop* from everyone  
"umm sakura?" minoo bravely said as he stuck his head in her office  
"yes minoo?"  
"are you okay?"  
"of course i am why wouldnt' i be?"  
"umm..."  
"sorry about when i came in... i was kinda upset..."  
"yeah. its okay"  
"so why are you in here? do you need anything?"  
"umm no.. just checking up on you"  
"thanks.. well if you dont' need anything you should be up in the front tending the shop don't you think?"  
"yeah..."  
minoo left and went back to the rest  
"so?" miri asked  
"so? what?" minoo anwered  
"so what about sakura?" juwon said  
"oh... i dunno... she said she was a little upset when she came in.. and now that she is fine" minoo said still confused  
"shit... that bastard who sakura has to go out with is coming..."sunhee  
"sakura is going to be in a bad mood if he comes in here and asks for her"minoo said  
"shit shit shit he's coming closer"juwon commented  
"damn it.. he's here," miri mumbled than quickly changed her voice and asked politely, "hello mr. Moon. welcome to Lucky 54(so its a gay name.. i'm out of ideas...if you have a better tell me PLEASE???) how may we help you?"  
"ah. i came to see the manger ms. kinomoto"he replied  
"umm i don't think she wants to see anyone .. she is busy at the moment" juwon replied  
"oh. well than i'll come back later"  
"okay. than... see you again soon."sunhee   
"bye.. tell ms. kinomoto that i will back around lunch"  
"yes sir"minoo said  
than mr. moon left the store.   
*sigh* from everyone  
"i better go tell sakura he's going to come around" minoo said  
  
"hey sakura?"  
"yes?"  
"umm.. well. mr. moon is going to come around noon to see you again"  
"NANI?? hoe... okay..."  
"i'm sorry.. we got him out of here just a few moments ago"  
"its okay.. thanks... now lets see if i can get an arrangement to get out of here at lunch time..."  
"you must really hate him.. this is like the first person you abosolutely hate"  
"yeah i know. i try to find the good in everybody.. but all he talks is about himself... i met people like that but at least they care about other things besides themselves... he told me yesterday that he got mad because the cashier at one of the other stores didn't give him ONE penny back... and got that cashier got fired because of him and he just talks bad about people.. never anything positive"  
"whoa... i get it...i would hate that person too... and since he is irritating my boss i hate him too... "  
"hehe.. thanks minoo..."  
"well i better go back out"  
"k"  
after minoo left sakura called syaoran  
"hello? mr. li's office how may i help you?"  
*sakura mentally hit herself for calling his office number*  
"ah. yes. may i talk to mr. li?"  
"and who is speaking?"  
"kinomoto"  
"please hold"  
  
*li's office*  
beep  
"mr. li?"  
"yes, ms. oh?"  
"we have a kinomoto on line one. "  
"put her through"  
"yes sir."  
"hello? sakura?"  
"syaoran...hey"  
"so why did you call? did you call to apologize for callin me a pervert?"  
"you idiot.. there is no way i'm gonna take that back.. i called because i wanted to ask you out on a lunch date."  
"ahhh.. i lunch date... i see. so after you call me all those bad names you want a lunch date?"  
"syaoran.. when did you become so lets say loose?"  
"i dont 'know... but of all times why today for a lunch date?"  
"because of a stupid bitch i wanna get away from..."  
"you mean the guy that keeps on bother ing you?"  
"yeah. him"  
"i don't know... i want you to suffer"  
"SYAORAN!!"  
"i'm kidding... sure i'll have a lunch date.. but where?"  
"anywhere except here"  
"okay. than i'll choose. i'll pick you up at?"  
"at 12:30"  
"okay."  
"see ya than"  
"bye"  
  
  
well dat is it for now!!   
BYE!!!  
please review!!   
  
oo and just to tell you guys... when sakura started laughing that was because she figured out how stupid it was to be mad at syaoran... does that make sense? she finally saw it from syaoran's point of view... yes i know syaoran is really out of chara. (OOC - i finally figured out what that meant...)but what can i say... he is relaly happy around sakura *^^*  
  
question to ponder about  
  
1. so is mr. moon going "catch" sakura before she meets syaoran?  
2. how is the lunch date going to go?  
3. will mr. moon keep on coming to the store even after the date?  
4. and for those who have forgotten what about syaoran's feelings of why he might not want a relationship? 


	9. Chapter Nine

THANKS GUYS FOR REVIEWING!! it made me happy!! i got like.. umm i forgot how many reviews i got for my last chapter.... but enought to make my reviews go to 61 *^^*  
i would give each of you a special thank you but i don't want to bore you soo off with the story!!  
and umm i think joey - yes i know that my stories are more dialouge than anything else.. and i know i should try to write more descriptions and stuff BUT that is how i write... anyhow.. i'll work on that, cuz i'm sure it will help me.*^^* thank you for your suggestion  
  
sakura kept on glancing up at the clock... one more hour until her date with syaoran.   
"*sigh* this day has been going so slow" sakura thought  
"HEY SAKURA!! SOME ONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!" minoo yelled  
sakura went out into the front and decided she was going to kick minoo for yelling when a customer was there.   
"Sakura!!" a familar voice called  
"Chiharu?!" sakura questioned  
"yup its me!"  
sakura squealed in delight and gave her long ago friend a hug...  
"how has it been?" sakura said  
"its great... yamazaki and i are finally getting married... well we were married and than we got a divorce and now we are gettin married again"  
"awww... but what brings you here?"  
"well tomoyo called saying something about a reunion"  
"a reunion?"  
"yeah.. she said she was going to call up the gang and have a like a reunion..."  
"i need to talk to tomoyo because i have a really strong feeling this reunion has something to do with her next fashion show.."  
"really? o well"  
"so is yamazaki here with you?"  
"naw. he said he would come tomorrow."  
"hehe.. does he still tells his lies?"  
"no... well every now and then. especially when he's talking to the kids."  
"awww how are ShinGo and lil KaSuMi(girl) doing?"  
"they are great... fortunately minhee is starting to catch every single lie chulwon does and kicks him on the shin everytime he does...."  
"ahaha... that must be fun to watch... "  
"it is... when i first saw minhee doing that i was like. so this is how everyone saw us as"  
"hehe."  
"um sakura? could you introduce us?" minoo asked  
"yes i will. this is yamazaki chiharu. she's the leader of the brand prada here in japan. "  
"we already know that" minoo said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world  
"be quiet minoo. anyways chiharu this is minoo, miri, juwon, and sunhee"  
"its nice to meet you all."  
"its a pleasure to meet you ms. yamazaki"they all replied bowing  
"ah call me chiharu.. i hate the last name thing"  
"so sakura who else do you know that is famous?" juwon asked  
sunhee hit juwon on the head  
"you idiot.. that is soo impolite"  
"hey! i'm just curious"  
"you act like a little kid sometimes"  
"i do not"  
"okay.... you don't..."  
"hoe? famous?"sakura asked questionably.. she never thought of her friends as famous...  
"oh my gosh sakura.. you are soo dense" minoo remarked  
"MINOO shut up!!" sakura yelled at him  
minoo took a step back  
"er.. sorry" minoo said looking at his feet  
"hey sakura. you should be nice to your fellow employees"chiharu said  
"i know...i'm sorry minoo.. i'm not having a good day today"  
"its okay.. i noticed that when you first came in this morning" minoo replied with a smile  
"oo sakura.. i heard you moved in with L--" chiharu was cut off when she saw the look on sakura's face which was glaring at someone outside the door  
"um sakura? are you okay?" chiharu asked as she turned around to see who sakura was glaring at  
"i'm just fine..." sakura answered as syaoran came in.  
"chiharu is that you?"  
"syaoran!! its nice to meet you again..." chiharu said she knew what had happened because tomoyo had updated her(good old tomoyo)  
"hey!"  
the four employees fell flat on their faces... how could everyone sakura knew know all the other people sakura knew...   
sakura turned around  
"is anything wrong?" sakura asked as she looked at for puzzled faces?  
"no..." they replied  
"chiharu would you like to join syaoran and i to lunch?" sakura asked  
"oh no.. i promised tomoyo i would eat with her.. plus i want you guys to have fun..." chiharu said as she winked  
"chiharu you are strongly reminding me of tomoyo" sakura commented  
"oh really.. hehe. i guess its because i want to get the cutest couple together" chiharu replied as she laughed when sakura hit her playfully on the arm.   
"well bye you guys... i'll see you in an hour. you can shut the store for about an hour. and than open up again for you lunch break" sakura said  
"okay."   
"oh. and if mr. moon comes tell him i'm..." sakura was interrupted as mr. moon came in   
"oh. hello mr. moon. what it is a pleasure to see you" sakura said  
"ah. i see i caught you just in time..." mr. moon said not noticing a tall man glaring at him...  
"umm.. mr.moon.."  
"please call me KiWhan"  
"umm mr. moon"  
"kiwhan" he persisted  
"kiwhan i have to go out.. i'm very sorry we couldn't talk. i'll see you tomorrow than?" sakura said irratably  
"um okay..." kiwhan said disappointed  
"i'm sorry." sakura said  
"its alright."  
"hey sakura.. i have to go. bye" chiharu said  
"bye chiharu. see ya soon."  
"of course. oh. here is my cell phone number"  
"and here's mine..." sakura said as they exchanged numbers  
"bye"  
"bye"  
"um mr. mo-- kiwhan. if you need anything you can ask anyone of my employees. i have to be going." sakura said kindly, " good bye"   
sakura and syaoran left together  
kiwhan glared at syaoran hard but syaoran didn't see it otherwise kiwhan would probably be dead by now...  
"mr. moon? would you like any help?" miri asked ever so sweetly  
"no."kiwhan said coldly,"i'll be leaving now... oh. and do you know if that guy and her have a relationship?"  
"as a matter of fact. sakura and li are happily dating." minoo said even though he was unsure  
"... bye than" he spat and left  
"yup. he's definately here for sakura" sunhee commented angrily  
"yeah. and i hope that son of a bitch never comes back here again after that stupid date sakura has to go to" miri said  
"yeah.. too bad sakura got a bad one... " juwon said  
"yup. too bad." minoo  
"so what are you doing to do with lee joona tomorrow?" juwon asked as they waited for customers to come  
"oh. i'm thinking first for dinner than. a romantic movie... and than by than i'll take her home..*sigh* its gonna be great" minoo said  
miri flushed with anger... "i need to go use the bathroom" she said and left   
"erm. was that me? or is there something wrong with miri?" juwon asked  
"boys" sunhee growled and left to organize some perfume  
the guys looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
*sakura and syaoran*  
"you know... you should just kill moon for me" sakura suggested  
"oh. really? i see the headlines now. 'li clan leader killed a japanese person' yup. its going to go great with my reputaion" syaoran   
"hehe...that would be weird... anyways. where are we going to eat?"  
"umm i was thinking TGIFridays(i wonder if they have that there.. i know they have it in korea...)"  
"okay. that sounds good"  
"umm but you know moon? did you feel anything from him? like an aura?"  
"huh? an aura?"  
"yea..."syaoran replied as he looked at sakura  
"AHH SYAORAN ITS A RED LIGHT!!"  
"FUCK!!!"   
syaorAN slammed on the brakes. both sakura and syaoran jerked front than back. luckily, syaoran had not hit anyone...   
"ugh..." sakura groaned...,"syaoran are you ok?"  
"huh?" syaoran said as he rubbed his temples  
"syaoran?" sakura said looking at syaoran in the eyes  
"huh? what are you saying?" syaoran replied back in chinese," and who's syaoran?"  
  
dumdumDUM... ooo   
  
questions to ponder  
  
why is syaoran only talking in chinese?   
why can't he remember himself?  
what will sakura's reaction be?  
will minoo ever notice that miri likes him?  
and an aura around moon kiwhan? what is syaoran talking about??  
  
HEHEH don't you just love me? anywho... i hope you enjoyed this chapter... *^^* *looks at angry reviewers* oi.... DON"T KILL ME PLEASE?!!! I"M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!   
please review and answer the questions..i like seeing how you guys predict what will happen.. *^^*  
AngelBear 


	10. Chapter Ten

DON"T WORRY!! I DID"T MAKE SYAORAN LOOSE HIS MEMORY... *^^* WHY WOULD I DO THAT? THAT WOULD LIKE MAKE EVERYONE COME AND HUNT ME DOWN... AND I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET. *^^*  
  
" ' oh, gosh.. please dont' let syaoran have lost his memory..'" sakura thought  
"ying fa?" syaoran said in chinese  
"huh? xiaolang why are you speaking in chinese?"sakura asked  
"i don't know.. i can't remember how to speak japanese..." syaoran said  
"but you remember everything else?"   
"yeah.. i do...but who is syaoran?" syaoran replied  
"he's.. syaoran is you... that was your japanese name" sakura said   
"oh... for a minute there i thought you got another boyfriend or something" syaoran said  
"i would never cheat on you. "   
"that's good..."   
"as long as you never cheat on me that is..." sakura said slyly  
"HEY!"  
"heeh.. its a good thing i know how to speak chinese."  
"yeah.. good thing i thought you in grade school"  
"yup." sakura said cheerfully  
"agh. but my head is throbbing" syaoran said  
"so is mine..."  
"i better check on the car..."  
"and i'll call for triple a to get this thing... "  
"but i'm sure the car is fine.. we didn't hit anything"  
"but we are in no condition to drive..."  
"yeah...but don't call triple a. i'll ask eriol to come and pick it up. and we can go for a taxi"  
"okay. well this is one hell of a lunch date "  
"hehe.. it sure is"  
"i'm just grateful no one really got hurt..."  
"yeah..."  
they slowly made it out of the car.   
  
  
okay this it for this chapter.. i just wanted to relieve your stress from syaoran loosing his memory... he just forgot how to speak japanese...now isn't that weird...  
  
and no mr. moon is not yue. for yue is yukito who is in england studying his ass for medical school. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

i know the previous chapter was boring.. but it was to "release" the stress of the thought syaoran lost his memory... *^^* but i put the previous chapter in this chapter because i made a few changes. *^^* so please read it. *^^*  
  
" ' oh, gosh.. please dont' let syaoran have lost his memory..'" sakura thought as she was on the verge of tears  
"ying fa? " syaoran said in chinese  
"huh? xiaolang why are you speaking in chinese?"sakura asked  
"i don't know.. i can't remember how to speak japanese..." syaoran said  
"but you remember everything else?"   
"yeah.. i do...but who is syaoran?" syaoran replied  
"he's.. syaoran is you... that was your japanese name" sakura said   
"oh... for a minute there i thought you got another boyfriend or something" syaoran said  
"i would never cheat on you. "   
"that's good..."   
"as long as you never cheat on me that is..." sakura said slyly  
"HEY!"  
"heeh.. its a good thing i know how to speak chinese."  
"yeah.. good thing i thought you in grade school"  
"yup." sakura said cheerfully  
"agh. but my head is throbbing" syaoran said  
"so is mine... we better go to the doctors.. i mean we could have some internal damages..."  
"ok...i better check on the car..."  
"and i'll call for Triple A(you know place where they tow your car if you need help or something... AAAthat's their usual sign) to get this thing... "  
"triple a? why? i'm pretty sure the car's fine...."  
"well.. because i know we are in no condition to drive. "  
"oh. well i really don't want triple a to come. so how about we call eriol. his office is a few blocks from here. so we can park it there. or ask eriol too."  
"okay. if that is what you want. but after that. we have to go to the doctors."  
"okay."  
=+=in a deep alley not far away=+=  
"damn it.. it didn't work..." the mysterious figured whispered. and disappeared into thin air.  
  
~~*eriol's office*~~(did i ever establish eriol's job? ah. well he's a children's doctor but also has a degree for a regular doctor.. if that is possible.. WHAT i mean is he can do both adults and children but he works as a children's doc)  
  
"hello? hiiagrizawa's office"  
"may i speak to eriol?"  
"one moment please." the secretary put her phone down.  
"mr. hiiragrizawa some one wants to speak to you."  
"who is it?"  
"let me ask." picking up the phone once more. "who is speaking?"  
"sakura"  
"thank you... Mr. hiiragrizawa its sakura?"  
"put him through"  
"yes sir."  
  
"hello?"  
"eriol? can you pick up syaoran's car? he doesn't want triple a to pick it up. there's nothing wrong with it..."  
"what? why? what happened?"  
"umm.. well syaoran and i got into a car wreck. somehow syaoran forgot how to speak japanese but only that. and i have a feeling that is not because of him hitting his head on the steering wheel."  
"what?! where are you guys? are you guys okay?"  
"we are fine. i just dont' think we can drive... we'll i'm shaken up. and well syaoran? he's to stubborn to say he is..."  
"okay. i'll be right there.. where are you?"  
"two blocks away from your office. we can walk to your office. but syaoran refused to leave his car here... i dont' know why..."  
"okay. i'll walk over there. see ya in a few"  
"thank you!!"  
"anything for my cute lil descendent and half daughter"  
"hehe.. okay."   
eriol got out of his office and told the secretary he would be back soon.  
he quickly traveled toward where sakura had told him where they were.. and sure enough after a couple of blocks he saw sakura and syaoran making out...(i'm kidding)(i was going to take that part out because my editor said i should... but what fun would that be?)  
he saw sakura and syaoran talking...  
"hey are you guys okay?" he yelled in chinese as he walked up to them  
"yeah we are...."syaoran said  
"that's a relief... but you guys are coming straight to my office so i can check up on you." eriol said as if talking to his own children  
"we know.. we were going to do that." sakura said assuringly  
they got into the car. and eriol drove to his office.  
"so how do you think you just forgot how to speak japanese?" eriol asked syaoran  
"i don't know. all that happened was i hit my head. and not very hard. but when sakura spoke to me i didnt understand a word she was saying" syaoran answered  
"i have a feeling this isn't natural..." eriol suggested  
"i don't think so either... " sakura agreed  
"do you think that it has anything to do with the new aura?" syaoran asked  
"that might be it... but for sure this was caused by magic." eriol said  
"but who knows how to do magic? i mean... like. when we suddenly stopped the car. i don't remember feeling an aura of any sort."sakura stated.  
"probably because you were too focused on the road." eriol replied  
"so what about me? i'm in japan... i don't remember how to speak japanese. i have to go to my office soon to take care of some buisness..." syaoran  
"that can be taken care of. i know how to--if the spell is what i think it is--fix this." eriol  
"that's a relief." sakura commented  
"yeah."syaoran  
"here we are."eriol remarked as he stopped the car.  
sakura, syaoran and eriol stepped out of the car when he parked it. and they made their way up to the office. luckily, today was one of those days that eriol really didn't do anything for he barely had any patients.   
"okay. right now. i'm gonna do a normal check up..." eriol carried on as if he was talking to a "real" patient  
"umm eriol.. you don't need to tell us this. we totally trust you.." sakura said cutting him off  
"hehe.. its a habit. okay so whose first?" eriol said with a grin  
"how about you fix my little problem of me not being able to speak japanese.. and tell me what happened" syaoran   
"okay.. well. this is my theory... that mysterious aura had to do something with it... because its very rare that your magic malfunctions and makes your forget ... that hasn't happened in about 1000 years.."  
"you would know that" syaoran said sarcastically  
"of course i would.. i am the recarnation of clow"  
"shut up and go on" syaoran said irrated that it didn't irritate eriol  
"hehe.. anyways.. the spell that the magician did just put like a block infront of your spot where you store you japanese information. fortunately its easy to get rid of... "  
"okay. than hurry up and get it over with"  
"oh. but i can't"  
"WHAT?!"sakura and syaoran both shouted  
"i can only undo the spell after you have had its effect for a full 24 hours."  
"what?! that is shit... who made up this fucking spell!!"syaoran commented angrily  
"it was like a punishment in the "olden days" the magicians would block the students memory to speak if they got annoyed at them"eriol replied  
"ARGH!!WHAT ABOUT WORK?!"  
"its okay syaoran... i can call for you teling them you are sick and you can't make for the rest of today and tomorrow."  
"..."  
"come on lil descendent cheer up."  
" you think i want to cheer up after hearing i can't speak japanese OR understand it for about 23 more HOURS!!"  
"to be exact its 22 hours and 57 minutes."eriol stated knowing it was going to make syaoran mad  
"WHO CARES!!"syaoran said as he threw his hands around eriol's neck wanting to choke him  
"XIAOLANG!!!"sakura shouted.. and she pried syaoran off as eriol grinned a toothly grin.  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"(can you tell syaoran is mad?)  
"so syaoran... you wanna go first?" eriol said  
"grrrrrrrrrr"syaoran growled  
"you know you truly live up to your name" eriol said  
as syaoran was about to throw himself on eriol so he could kill him. eriol got a call from his hand phone.  
  
"hello? eriol speakin"  
"eriol!! its me tomoyo"  
"hello my sweet"  
he put his hand over the mouth piece and and mouthed 'its tomoyo' a sweatdrop appeared over syaoran and sakura...  
"well you know that i'm doing the fashion show.. couple theme?"  
"yeah."eriol answered  
"well... i couldn't get a hold of rika... and i was wondering if you could get a hold of her."  
"okay. i'll do that."  
"okay. see ya later"  
"bye love"  
"*giggles* okay"  
  
eriol hung up the phone.  
"well i need to check up.. before i waste anymore time.. and to my knowledge sakura. you have about half an hour left until you have to make it back."  
"yeah.."  
"so i'll do you first and you can catch a taxi to your store."  
"okay."  
as eriol checked sakura's reflexes and "stuff" syaoran was wondering what else he forgot. he had a feeling right before they stopped he was talking about something important but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
"well sakura you seem alright. but if you feel any pain at all.. just the littlest bit. tell me."  
"okay. thanks eriol. see ya later. bye syaoran and promise you wont kill syaoran. while i'm gone"  
"okay." syaoran said disapointingly  
sakura gave syaoran a peck on the cheek and left.  
"i noticed while i was making sure sakura was okay. you were deep in thought... want to tell me?" eriol said as he got the little hammer and hit syaoran's knee to make sure it worked  
"no"  
"come on... it could help with this whole mess" eriol   
"OO" (eirol was checking his mouth)  
"say what?"  
"no."  
"are you sure"  
"yes."  
"and you won't regret not telling anyone?"  
"no."  
"okay...well you seem alright. but like i said to sakura. if you feel any kind of pain tell me."  
"okay."  
"so where are you going to go?"  
"well i can't go anywhere can i? because i don't remember how to speak japanese OR read it"  
"yeah... well i have to go soon anyways so why don't you hang around here for a while"  
"sure.. hey why did tomoyo call?"  
" she wanted me to call rika... and her boyfriend to come over for a gang reunion"  
"oh."  
"she couldn't get a hold of her. you know she's busy as a actress and everything"  
"yeah didn't she get the global a couple of times for best actres?"  
"yeah... seems like you have not been totally stranded from society"  
"nope. my sisters are a big fan of rika."  
"that's good. anyways... i better call her before i forget."  
"how do you know her phone number if tomoyo doesn't?"  
"magic of course."  
"oh yeah. i forgot.. the stupid magician who cant cure my little diesease is going to use magic to fix tomoyo's problem"  
"be quiet." eriol said  
  
*~*~*~*Lucky number 52(i changed it to 52, dat is wut i meant to put but than i noticed i put 54 which i didn't mean too. anyways guess why its 52....)*~*~*~*~*  
"hi you guys" sakura said as she entered the room  
"hey boss lady. what's up?" minoo replied as he was cleaning up the rest of the bowls  
"i'm good... looks like you guys had raymen noodles"  
"yup. they are the best" miri said  
"especially when it is cooked by me" minoo replied  
"shut up minoo"  
"but its true. minoo does cook the best raymen noodles here... but that's it"juwon   
sakura laughed  
"so sakura how was your date with li?" sunhee asked   
sakura looked into the eyes filled with curisoty  
"umm.. not very good." sakura said truthfully  
"what? why? did he do something to you? do you want me to send minoo up and beat him up for you?" miri asked  
"no...we had a little accident. so we had a trip to the doctors. and minoo couldn't beat him up"sakura stated  
"that's true.. minoo can't beat anyone up ... you were in an accident?" sunhee  
"yeah. i'm fine. "  
"are you sure?"miri  
"yes. i'm sure."  
"okay...just making sure.. i don't want our boss to be sick...and i probably could beat up li" minoo  
"minoo are you crazy?" miri stated  
"yeah."  
"you idiot.. li syaoran is the LI CLAN LEADER!! AS IN HE IS THE BEST IN MARTIAL ARTS!!"juwon commented  
oh was minoo's only reply  
"hehe.. anyways lets get this place cleaned up and open up the store again" sakura comanded  
"yes ma'am" everyone replied  
they quickly cleaned up their mess they made and soon reopened the store...  
  
*~*~*~Tomoyo and Chiharu's lunch*~*~*~*  
  
"hahah really?" chiharu exclaimed  
"yeah... it was soo funny."tomoyo replied   
"so syaoran saw sakura half naked... no wonder her employees said she was in a bad mood" chiharu  
"yeah..."tomoyo siad as she wiped off her tear from laughing so hard  
"so what is up with this reunion thing?"  
"hehe.. well i'm going to have a couple fashion show.. and i was wondering if umm well the gang would model for me..."  
"that would be great!! i would love too." chiharu   
"really?"  
"of course. plus i heard that 'tomoyo's clothe line' was the best"  
"hehe.. thank you soo much.. hey do you know rika's number?"  
"no i don't.i used to have it but she moved again. and she wasn't able to call me and tell me where she moved because she was afraid of being overheard.. she didn't want anyone to know where she lived"  
"dang it.. i really need to find out her number... i'll just tell eriol to find out..."  
chiharu started laughing once more...   
"you know... ever since i found out that sakura, syaoran and eriol had magic... i figured out why YOU ALWAYS asked them for help in really tight situations"  
"i know... hehe"  
"you are so funny..."  
"thank you"  
"anyways i can't believe this place is still here.. this is where takashi asked me to marry him..."  
"same with me.. eriol asked me to marry him right here..."  
both ladies sighed.  
"*giggles* now we need to get syaoran to ask sakura to marry her here, rika and her boyfriend and of course naoko is already married "  
"yup. and to my knowlede. Chris(if you want to know why i put an american name READ my editor's fic by Cherry Mizuki) asked naoko to marry her here too."  
"hehe... yup. this place is where all marriages should be asked."  
"haha.. yeah."  
and their giggles continued as they finished up their lunch.  
  
soon the day ended for everyone. sakura had called for syaoran's work... eriol helped tomoyo plan her fashion show and told her that he got a hold of rika and that she would be coming. naoko was to be arriving with her husband the next day with takashi. and than there was the date...  
  
WOW boring chapter i know. but this chapter connects or slowly pulls you into my next chapter. *^^* which i'm really really excited about because i got everything planned out!! of course you guys might get mad at me... and want to kill me.. but i'll take that chance... anyways THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! i reached my goal for reviews for this story and i haven't even finished the story yet. I"M SO HAPPY!! *happy tears fall* T_T so happy.. thanks everyone!! and i'll try to get my next chapter posted real soon since you guys did that for me!! i hope that answered some of the questions you guys had in the previous chapters....   
au revoir  
  
questions to ponder   
1. how will the date go for sakura and minoo?  
2. now what did syaoran forget?  
3. will tomoyo's fashion show go well?  
4. so what's da restraunts name( i know its a stupid question BUT hey everyone is gettin asked to get married there... so wouldn't you be curious?)  
  
AngelBear  
  
(c) this plot is totally mine!!!so please don't take it 


	12. Chapter Twelve

HELLO!!! I would like to thank you for all the reviews I got!! I was so happy!!! Anyways… Off with the story!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
(Keep in mind… Syaoran still cannot talk in Japanese… any conversation with him is in Chinese unless I say so)  
  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes groggily as she turned off the alarm clock. Then she heard a knock on the door.   
  
"Who would want to come in my room at 5:15 in the morning…" Sakura mumbled as she got up to get her door. She opened it and saw Syaoran smirking at her…  
  
"You know all you need to do is say 'come in' and I would have came in…" Syaoran said teasingly.  
  
"Syaoran…*pouting then glared* you keep your big mouth shut. And if you keep teasing me I'll tell Eriol not to help you with your little disorder…" Sakura  
  
"You wouldn't." Syaoran gaped  
  
"Why not? I mean. That means if I insult you in Japanese or if anyone talks to you in Japanese you won't understand!!" Sakura replied clapping her hands as if that was the most wonderful thing that ever happened.  
  
"Fine, I'll stop…"  
  
Sakura giggled as she saw Syaoran "fake" glare. Then she hugged him burying her face into his warm chest. She deeply inhaled the autumn scent…Taken by surprise Syaoran hesitated as he hugged her back.  
  
"You know Syaoran…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"MOVE!" Sakura shouted as she kicked Syaoran on the shin.  
  
"OW!!" Syaoran   
  
Sakura giggled as she ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.  
  
"SAKURA YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!" Syaoran yelled as he pounded on the bathroom door.  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied nonchalantly as she washed her face.  
  
"I MEAN IT!!" Syaoran yelled  
  
"Okay." Sakura said again now drying her lovely face in the soft fluffy towel.  
  
"AND IF YOU DON"T COME OUT RIGHT NOW--" Syaoran's voice suddenly stopped when he saw Sakura staring right at him.  
  
"And if I don't come out then what?" Sakura said ever so innocently  
  
"I'll tickle you" Syaoran replied   
  
"You wouldn't!!" Sakura said as she ran away from Syaoran.  
  
"Damn it now I can't tickle you" Syaoran cursed  
  
"That's fine with me" Sakura replied happily  
  
"Hello? Li and Kinomoto residence."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(who is this person?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is Kiwhan."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Moon."  
  
"I said calling me Kiwhan would be fine."  
  
"But I don't feel very comfortable calling you that. Now what can I do for you?" Sakura said irritably  
  
"I was wondering what time I would be picking you up?"  
  
"Um. You won't be picking me up. I'll pick you up for it is our STORE gift to you. And I will pick you up at 7 if that is alright with you."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind picking you up."  
  
"Yes. I'm sure. I'll see you later." Sakura said quickly and hung up.  
  
"Who was it?" Syaoran asked for he still could not understand a word she said to Kiwhan.  
  
"It was. Mr. Moon."  
  
"Him? Why did he call? How did he find out our phone number?" Syaoran said angrily  
  
"I don't know... Thank God this is the last time I am going to see him. If he keeps on coming to our store not buying anything I'm gonna report him after this"  
  
"Or I will go kill him."  
  
"Yeah. One or the other." Sakura replied laughing which suddenly stopped as she looked at the clock, "HOOEEE!!! I'm LATE AGAIN!! Syaoran its all your fault"  
  
Syaoran stood there laughing while watching Sakura trip over the phone cord and run into her room.  
  
"LI SYAORAN IF YOU DON"T STOP LAUGHING I"LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!"  
  
Syaoran stopped laughing as he saw Sakura come out in a light pink blouse and short gray skirt and her long silky hair tied in a messy bun held together by chopsticks.  
  
"I'll be home late. So don't wait up."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Okay. Bye" Sakura said and left the condo.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He had a bad feeling about her date today, not because of jealously, well even though he was just a little jealous, but mostly because of how that man stalked Sakura.  
  
  
  
//*\\//*\\//*\\Scene Change//*\\//*\\//*\\  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu went to the airport to pick up Takashi, Naoko, Chris and the kids.   
  
They chatted happily and stopped when they saw Naoko, Takashi, Chris and the kids coming out…  
  
"AH MY little babies!" Chiharu shouted as she gave each one a hug.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Takashi asked.  
  
"What about you?" Chiharu replied  
  
"Am I not going to get a hug?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I'm gonna give you a kiss first" Chiharu said as she kissed Takashi  
  
"EEWWW!!!" the kids shouted  
  
"Why you little-" Takashi exclaimed as he grabbed them by their waists and spun them around.  
  
Tomoyo was by Naoko and Chris hugging them welcome back, for they lived in Australia (???).   
  
"Takashi!!" Tomoyo said as she pulled him into a hug with the kids in his hands.  
  
"And you must be Hyunah (it was Minhee than I realized I already used that name ^^;;)and Chulwon. Aren't you two adorable?"  
  
"Did you know the work 'adorable' originated from the word obedient?" Chulwon  
  
"And you act just like your father." Tomoyo commented as she giggled at what he said  
  
"It does NOT OniiChan!!" Hyunah replied and tried to kick him.  
  
"Okay, so it doesn't…"  
  
"They are the mini versions of Chiharu and Takashi" Naoko replied  
  
"Yup. Hopefully, when Tomoyo gets a son, he won't act like Eriol and help Chulwon make them more believable…" Chris commented  
  
"Yeah. That would make Sakura's child confused." Takashi said as they laughed  
  
"Come on kids, let's go to our hotel."  
  
"Okay mommy" Hyunah said obediently and followed her mother with an act of superiority as Takashi let her down.   
  
"Okay mommy" Chulwon mocked doing every move that Hyunah did  
  
"MOMMY!! ONIICHAN IS MAKING FUN OF ME!!!" Hyunah screamed on top of her lungs as she halted.   
  
"Okay… Sheesh. I'll stop" Chulwon said quickly making an innocent face at his mother  
  
"Shoo… it's okay Hyunah. He says he will stop."  
  
"Okay…" Hyunah said cutely and happily skipped beside her mom and Tomoyo.  
  
"Daddy, why do girls always try to get boys in trouble?" Chulwon asked his dad.  
  
"Well, it's a genetic thing. You get it passed down. You see your mother had a special 'code' that she passed down to your sister when she was born, and that code was to get boys into trouble."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, your mother always got me in trouble when I was in school."  
  
"Are all girls like that?"  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"But as they grow up does the code go away?"  
  
"Well kinda"  
  
"Kinda?"  
  
"Yeah. When the girls get other and turn as old as your mom, the 'code' grows into making very evil plots on how to trick boys."  
  
Chulwon's eyes grew wide, "WOW"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know Takashi, if any of the girls heard you say that, they would kill you right now." Chris commented for he had heard the conversation.  
  
"I know, but in about five minutes he's gonna ask Chiharu because he knows I lie."  
  
Chris started laughing.   
  
"Come on little buddy lets catch up with your mom"  
  
"Okay" Chulwon said as he ran with his dad.  
  
Chris stayed back a little hoping that someday he would have children to love and care for.  
  
  
  
&*&*& QUICK AUTHOR"S NOTE!!&*&*&*  
  
Chris is a sports reporter in Australia he's very famous there, Naoko is an author there also and writes horror stories for children's and adults'… Takashi is a very good attorney, and well you know what Chiharu is… *^^*   
  
Okay, back to the story  
  
  
  
Naoko POV(point of view)  
  
  
  
Wow its great to be back in Japan. I hope I didn't forget how to speak it. ^^;; Everything has changed, okay so it hasn't but I always wanted to make I dramatic. Takashi and Chiharu's kids are adorable… I hope that someday I'll have kids. I wonder if Chris wants kids. We never actually discussed that. *sigh* Anyways… Hey where's Chris? I looked around frantically, than I spotted him. What is he doing there just standing there? Sometimes I don't get him.   
  
"HEY CHRIS!!" I shouted  
  
I saw him jerk his head. He blushed. He's so cute when he blushes. He came over while we waited for him.   
  
"Why did you just stand there?" I heard Takashi say.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just zoomed out." Chris said  
  
"It's alright. Come on let's go" Tomoyo said  
  
Everyone nodded his or her heads as we started going to Tomoyo's car. Now thinking about it, I never really kept in contact with Sakura; I wonder how she is going to react when I see her and Chris. I know she kept in contact with Chiharu and Takashi, I guess she didn't really like me…  
  
  
  
**Back to regular 3rd person**  
  
"Hey love, are you alright?" Chris asked  
  
"Huh? Yeah."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean your face looked real focused on something."  
  
"Yeah, do you think I don't know what is going in my head?"  
  
"At times yeah"  
  
"Chris…" Naoko said as she glared.  
  
"I'm kidding…" Chris said backing off.  
  
"Come on kiddos" Tomoyo said pushing us into the car.  
  
"Tomoyo are you sure we can all fit in here?" Takashi asked looking at a small four person can only fit vehicle.  
  
"Yeah. Eriol helped a little."   
  
"OH" everyone replied. For they knew that Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran all had magic.  
  
And Tomoyo was correct, they did all fit in perfectly and since the windows were tinted no one could see the inside.  
  
"YAY!! We finally get to see uncle Syaoran, uncle Eriol!" Chulwon said excitedly for he heard so many good things about them.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Chris said.  
  
"Well, you are already here and I talked to already." Chulwon replied  
  
"I know."  
  
"Than why did you ask?"  
  
*sweatdrop* from everyone  
  
  
  
  
  
//**\\**//**\\**//**\\**//**\\SCENE CHANGE//**\\**//**\\**//**\\**//**\\  
  
  
  
As you walked into the room you could see Syaoran walking around nervously for he didn't exactly trust Eriol.   
  
"Syaoran, if you keep on walking I'll have to glue you to the chair. It's not going to hurt a bit"  
  
"Yeah, suuuuuuuurrrrreeeeeee it isn't. I mean I'm not worried about one of my friends putting a sword through my chest." Syaoran   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DUNDUNDUN!!!  
  
  
  
What does Syaoran mean saying "a sword through his chest"??  
  
And the date??  
  
Kids for Naoko and Chris??  
  
  
  
Ooo.. wonderful questions that I know and you don't know the answers to.  
  
  
  
ANYWAYS I would LOVE IT if you guys made my reviews go up to 100…. I mean ONLY 6 reviews and I got 10 last time… PLEASE??? Oh.. sorry for the short chap. But I have finals….hoe… yeah. That is why it isn't long but I wanted to upload once before the week of hell started. *sigh*   
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! LUV YA ALL AND merry Christmas if I forget to tell you guys that next week. Lolz.. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

OI!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! ^^ I love you all… Kisses and Hugs to all of you…. Well I mean the candy…   
Sorry for updating so late, so as a gift I made this chapter long, or at least I think it is long, for it is more than 2000 words… ^^;; AND it has THE DATE!! Heheh please read and REVIEW  
.:*NOTICE*:. I'm gonna try to email people now when I have updated… So tell me in the review or by email  
(angelbear921@hotmail.com) if you want me to email you when I have updated.  
  
FYI  
~Moon Kiwhan's Profile  
Age: 28  
Job: Lawyer  
Magic: You tell me  
Nationality: Half Korean/ Half Japanese  
Birth Land: Kyoto, Japan  
Appearance: Dark brown hair, black eyes, tall, a little too skinny for his own good but fairly good body  
  
~Lee Joona's Profile  
Age: 23  
Job: Currently spending her dad's money for she is rich.  
Magic: None  
Nationality: Japanese  
Appearance: Black hair with light brown highlights, Deep dark brown eyes, Almost perfect body except she is a little short.   
  
  
  
  
As you walked into the room you could see Syaoran walking around nervously for he didn't exactly trust Eriol.   
"Syaoran, if you keep on walking I'll have to glue you to the chair. It's not going to hurt a bit"  
"Yeah, suuuuuuuurrrrreeeeeee it isn't. I mean I'm not worried about one of my friends putting a sword through my chest." Syaoran  
"And like I said it won't hurt a bit."  
Syaoran grunted…   
"You want to speak Japanese and understand don't you?"  
"Yeah…"  
"So come on. This stupid spell only works ONCE everyday."  
"Yeah yeah."  
Syaoran sat down on a chair and Eriol started chanting a spell as the sword glowed in a deep orange color.  
Eriol lifted up the sword and slammed it down on Syaoran's chest as Syaoran closed his eyes tightly. Syaoran felt a tingling feeling going through his body and than it just stopped. Syaoran opened his eyes and saw Eriol grinning ear to ear.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"NO really what?"  
"Just your expression when I put the sword into you…"  
"SO did the spell work?"  
"Yeah. See."  
Eriol than started speaking in Japanese, and to Syaoran's surprise he understood what Eriol had said.  
(now they are always going to speak Japanese)  
  
"So that stupid spell did work"  
"Yeah... It did."  
"And I would like to thank you"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, I will now stick the sword in you."  
"Uh, no. That's alright. Come on, you have to come with me to pick up Rika and her boyfriend."  
"Why can't Tomoyo?"  
"Tomoyo has to take Chris, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi and their kids to their hotel and afterwards they are going to go visit Sakura. My job was to take Rika, or Rina and her boyfriend, which I think goes by the name of Hichari Taichi."  
"Rina?"  
"well she doesn't want anyone to know she is there… so she's dying her hair a deep red-orange, put on blue contacts.(sound familiar?? Well if it doesn't its Misty!! ^.~) "  
"Oh…"  
*ring ring*  
"Hello? Eriol speaking"  
"ERIOL WHERE ARE YOU!!!!???? RINA JUST CALLED AND ASKED WHERE YOU WERE!!!" Tomoyo screeched   
"Uh… I'm on my way." Eriol whispered.  
"YOU BETTER GET THERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!"  
"er… okay."  
Eriol heard a click.  
"Allons-y"  
"What?"  
"Let's go"  
  
  
**Scene Change**  
"Sakura!" Minoo shouted  
"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed as she rubbed her temples  
"Your friends are here to see you!"  
"Okay… I'll be right out."  
Sakura got up from her desk, patted all the wrinkles from her skirt and walked out.  
"SAKURA!!"   
"OH MY GOSH NAOKO!!"   
The two girls ran and hugged each other as they squealed.  
"How have you been doing???" Sakura exclaimed  
"I'm good and you?"  
"Wonderful, I'm so happy you came!"  
"Yeah me too"   
"I'm so sorry I haven't been keeping in touch with you."  
"No, its okay."  
"Come on. I'll introduce you to my friends."  
"Er. Okay."  
"This is Minoo, Miri, Jupon and Sunhat"  
"Hi!"  
"Hello." They all replied.  
"Oh, and you guys this is Darby Naoko"  
"OMG!! YOU ARE THE WRITER FOR THE BOOK 'WHEN THE STAR FELL'!!" Juwon yelled  
"er. Yeh. I am" Naoko confirmed nervously  
"That was the best horror book I ever read. You should read it Sakura"  
A nervous laugh came from Sakura, "No, its okay."  
A "why" started coming out of Juwon's mouth until he remembered that Sakura was afraid of all horror stories.  
"Never mind"  
Than Sakura noticed Takashi and kids…  
"Takashi!! How are you??"  
"I'm great. Oh, and these are our kids, Hyunah and Chulwon."  
"Hey…I'm Sakura." Sakura said bending down sticking her hand out to each one of them.  
"Hi Sakura." Both of the kids said in unison shaking Sakura's hand.  
Than out of the blue Chulwon had to say it… "Did you know that shaking hands originated from the European custom? It was sign meaning they had a good deal…"  
Sakura looked at Chulwon with a perplexed look. "Really?"  
"Ye- OW!"  
"Miss Sakura, don't listen to Chulwon he's lying." Hyunah said after she hit Chulwon on the head.  
Sakura laughed,"I can't believe I still believe this stuff."  
"Sakura nothing can change you." Takashi said  
"Nope, nothing can change our Sakura," Naoko agreed.  
"Um, Sakura are you going to introduce us?" Minoo asked  
"OH, yeah…*giggles* You guys, this is Yamazaki Takashi, the husband of Chiharu."  
"Hi" Takashi said as he waved  
"Hey, I'm Sunhee"  
"I'm Miri"  
"I'm Minoo"  
"and I'm Juwon."  
"Nice to meet you all."  
"I feel so left out." Chris said pretending to cry.  
"Chris, don't feel bad, that happens to me all the time." Eriol said as he came in with Syaoran, Rika and Taichi.  
"ERIOL!!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran over to him.  
"Hey." Eriol said as he gave Tomoyo a kiss.  
"Sakura?" Rika said unsurely  
"Oh my gosh is that you RI-"  
Before Sakura could finish Tomoyo's hand was over her mouth.  
"Yes, Sakura its RINA." Tomoyo answered for Sakura.  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo confused. "Tomoyo, her name is…"  
"RINA" Eriol, Syaoran, Chiharu, Chris, Takashi, Hyunah, Chulwon, Tomoyo, Naoko yelled.  
"HOE! Okay…" Sakura said still as confused as ever. The old gang sweatdrop, as Sakura's employees looked at them with weird looks. Rika went over and hugged Sakura, "Its nice seeing you again."  
"Yeah me too."  
"This is my boyfriend, Hichari Taichi."  
"Nice to meet you."  
Taichi stuck out his hand to shake hands with Sakura but quickly retracted as Syaoran glared at him.(Same old Syaoran)  
And again the old gang sweat dropped.  
"How about we all go out for lunch?" Tomoyo suggested…  
"And tell us the real reason why you actually called us all over?" Sakura said  
"What ever are you talking about?" Tomoyo said innocently  
"Tomoyo you are loosing your touch."  
"I have no clue what you are talking about." Tomoyo replied  
"Uh huh"   
"SAKURA JUST GO OUT WITH THEM AND LEAVE US BE!!" Minoo yelled  
"HOE?"  
"Sakura, in another words Mr. Moon is on his way you have about 5 seconds to get out" Sunhee said  
"HOOEE!!" Sakura yelled as her gang of friends surrounded her and pushed her out the door as they passed Mr. Moon.  
Moon glared at all the group of people walking by…  
"Hello." He said as he entered the store  
"Hello, Mr. Moon, how may we help you?" Miri asked  
"Well, today I'm supposed to go out with Sakura, and I was wondering if I could see her."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you just missed her, she went out for her lunch break."  
"Oh… Well, please tell her 7 will be fine."  
"Sure, it will be our pleasure." Miri said with a plastered smile  
"Bye."  
"Bye. Have a nice day." Miri replied than whispered, "not."  
  
~*Lunch with the Gang*~  
Chatter had filled the quiet restraunt… Yelling of the kids, laughter of the "adults" Life was good… Or so they thought  
"Are you men and ladies ready to order?" the waiter asked  
"Yes, we are" Sakura said smiling brightly at him  
They all told the waiter what they wanted and went back into their conversation.  
"So what do you think?" Tomoyo asked  
"I would love to be in your fashion show Tomoyo, that would be great!" Rina said  
"I don't mind either." Naoko replied  
"I always do don't I?" Sakura commented  
Tomoyo turned around to see a couple of disgusted faces.  
"Tomoyo, I love you very much, but a fashion show? Do you know why I went into purses? Because you really don't need models for them." Chiharu replied  
"But… but… That will ruin everything…" Tomoyo said near to tears.  
Chiharu couldn't help feeling guilty, sighing "Okay, Tomoyo we'll do it."  
"YAY!" Tomoyo shouted with stars in her eyes, "Okay, well Takashi you and your family will be in my 'family' part of the fashion show… Syaoran you and Sakura…"  
"HOLD UP! Who said I would model for you?" Syaoran interrupted  
"I did." Sakura answered giving him the "if you don't do it I'll never see you again" look.  
Syaoran stared back at the table and told Tomoyo to continue.  
After explaining the ideas she was going to do, everyone… well almost everyone happily agreed to what she had said. ^^;;  
  
  
Should I write the date in this chapter??? Or would putting the date in the next chapter be too cruel??   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**THE DATE**  
*ding dong*  
"Come in" a voice rang out.  
Minoo nervously made his way inside.   
"Hey, make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a few, I need to put on some lipstick." Joona yelled for she was in her room.  
"Okay. 'Is it hot in here? Or is it me? WHY am I nervous? Why dont' i feel right here?'" Minoo answered as he argued with himself.  
"I'm ready." Joona announced as she came out the door.  
Minoo's heart raced, Joona was wearing a sky blue spaghetti strap dress that reached her knees, embroidered with white in shapes of simple flowers.   
"You look great." Minoo finally said.  
"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."  
"Thanks." He answered scratching his head, "ready to go?"  
"Yup."   
And they went out the door.  
^^In Car^^  
"So where are we going?" Joona asked.  
"I was thinking about going to TGIFriday's and than maybe catch a movie."  
"Sounds good to me."  
And the rest of their trip was silent.  
"Um, well we are here." Minoo said as he parked.  
"Okay."  
They made their way to the restaurant.  
"Table of two please?"  
"Right this way sir." The waiter said.  
As they were making their way into their seats, Miri had spotted them with Sunhee and Juwon.  
"Is table alright for you?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll be back for your order for drinks."  
"Alright."  
"So how do you like it here in Tokyo?" Minoo asked trying to start a conversation.  
"It's great, maybe a little too big for me but that's life."  
"Yeah."  
"So did you live here all your life?"  
"No. I moved here about 5 years ago."  
"Oh. Where did you come from?"  
"Seoul, Korea."  
"Really? Your from Korea?"  
"Yeah. I'm Korean but I moved here."  
"That's really cool. You are very good in Japanese."  
"Thanks."  
"What would you two like to drink today?" The waiter came and asked.  
"Coke."  
"Sprite."  
"Okay."  
"What's good here?" Joona asked.  
"Hmm, their hamburgers are really good."  
"I guess I'll have a hamburger then."  
"Yeah, I'm gonna take a burger too."  
**Let's pretend that they are having dessert now unless you want to hear this endless pointless babble which you don't**  
**Miri's POV**  
"Why are they staying here so long?" I asked.  
"Miri calm down, by the way you act, you seem like you like Minoo or something."  
"WHAT? Why would I like a baboon like that?"  
"I don't know, you tell us." Juwon questioned back  
"I don't."  
"You are just denying it Miri…" Sunhee commented  
"I am not denying anything."  
"So what would you do if they kissed?" Sunhee asked  
"Why?"  
"Because they are kissing right now." Juwon replied.  
"WHAT?"  
I turned around and sure enough they were kissing… What the hell am I doing staring at them? Why do I feel so sad and angry? Am i jealous? NO Why am I here? I quickly got up and left.  
"Miri, hey wait up!" Juwon yelled.  
"Juwon let her go." I heard Sunhee say.  
Thank you Sunhee I thought.   
"Miri!!"  
I heard someone call my name, I stopped, no, it couldn't have been Minoo, he's with that bitch… And I kept on walking straight out the door.   
"TAXI!!"  
After waving my hand like a manic I finally got one. I opened the door and was about to get in until someone stopped me. I turned around.  
"This is my-Oh, its you. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be your hot date?" I said sarcastically.  
"Yeah…"  
"I hope you fun, I have a taxi waiting for me now, so would you Please. Let. Go. Of. My. Hand." I said pronouncing each word clearly.  
"No."  
"Minoo I'm not up to your jokes right now, so please let me go." i whined angrily  
"I'm not joking around."   
"And I'm not joking around either."   
"Miri I want to talk to you about what just happened."  
"Nothing happened between us, what ever are you talking about?" I replied sarcastically, then in my serious voice "Let go. I just want to go home Minoo."   
I stared up at his light brown eyes, he finally let go. And I left.  
  
*CRY* That was so sad… I can't believe I didn't let Miri let Minoo explain. TOO BAD it wasn't Sakura's and Kiwhan's date…Not really… that will also be an interesting experience… WHICH LEADS TO MY WONDERFUL  
  
Questions to Ponder about…  
  
1.What will happen with Minoo and Miri?  
2.Will Miri figure out her feelings for him?  
3.What made Minoo stop his date with Joona and go after Miri?  
4.Did he feel anything in the kiss?  
SO the famous question  
5.What will happen on Kiwhan's and Sakura's date?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW and answers the questions… I love hearing the answers of what you guys think it is going to happen for I might use one of the answers since I'm slowly getting the "disease."(writer's block) That it for now!! *^^* I promise to put Kiwhan's and Sakura's date next chapter… *^^* Au Revoir!!   
.:*AngelBear*:. 


	14. Chapter 14

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I'm SO HAPPY!!! Of course with any amount of reviews I get; I'm happy. *^^* I'm a very happy person… --;; n e ways… here is where I left off!! WAIT first… I wanted to comment on the reviews I got… Not individually but as a whole… More than half of the reviews I got they predicted that Syaoran was going to barge in on Sakura's and Kiwhan's date. I found that very funny. *^^* It made me laugh. That would be funny… *laughs* but… Oh look the characters are calling me… I'll be off. *^^*  
  
Question to answer…  
Yes, Rika is an actress that is why she has a fake disguise, Rina who looks like Misty .. I'm sorry if I made that unclear.   
  
  
*Miri POV*  
I stared up at his light brown eyes; he finally let go. And I left.  
  
  
~*~Before Sakura's and Kiwhan's DATE~*~  
  
Sakura was in her room getting dressed for her unfortunate date.   
"SYAORAN HAVE YOU SEEN MY BLACK TOP?!"  
"You have a black top?"  
"Syaoran… Come on help me out here."  
"Yeah I've seen it."  
"Where?"  
"In the laundry basket waiting to be cleaned."  
"And you didn't happen to perchance wash it?"  
"No…"  
"HOE!!"  
"I'm kidding I did. But I don't know why I should give it to you. You are going out with a different guy besides me."  
"Syaoran… Please??"  
"It's okay."  
"Fine I'll wear my SHORT SHORT SKIRT WITH A TUBE TOP"  
Syaoran's eyes bulged out…   
"Wait!! Here it is." Syaoran yelled as he scrambled across the living room infront of Sakura's door holding her shirt.   
Sakura stuck her head out the door. Took the shirt.  
"Thank you" Sakura said sweetly and closed the door.   
"I fell for it didn't I?" he replied as he leaned against the wall sliding down…   
"Yup."  
"Why do I feel like a failure?"  
"Because you are."  
"Hey-"  
Sakura came out of the room with her black tang top and denim flair pants with three little stars on the bottom corner of the pants. Syaoran got up.   
"I'm kidding. You know I said I was not going back here and I ended up back here. Why is that?"  
"Because you wanted to spend time with me."  
"Yeah… That is probably NOT it… I'll see you later. Hopefully before 9."  
Syaoran laughed and gave Sakura a kiss on the head.  
"If he does anything to make you uncomfortable call me."  
"Okay. Thanks." Sakura grabbed her purse and left.  
Syaoran stood there and watched Sakura leave.   
" Maybe I should follow Sakura and make sure Moon doesn't do anything to her. Or "accidentally" bump into them. OR go and kill Kiwhan before Sakura even meets him" Syaoran thought. Then Syaoran thought about what he had with Sakura. He shook his head and decided to keep his trust with Sakura and let her be, he will come if she wants her too.   
  
.:*Kiwhan's House*:.  
  
"you can come in if you want…" Kiwhan said as he opened the door.  
"Its okay. I'll just wait here by the door." Sakura answered.  
"alright…I need to go get my coat."  
"Alright."  
Kiwhan came out of his house and followed Sakura to the car.   
"I was thinking about going to eat a quick dinner than watching a movie for today." Sakura explained as they got into her car.   
"Whatever you want."  
There was silence in the car as they went to a sushi restaurant.   
  
~*: Sushi Restaurant:*~  
"So how long have you been living in Japan?" Kiwhan asked trying to start a conversation.  
"Oh, all my life. And you?"  
"Most of my life, a couple years back I went to visit Korea."  
"OH. Is it pretty there?"  
"Yeah, but there is nothing better than Japan."  
"Yes that is true. Are you Japanese? I know it is kinda rude but your name isn't really Japanese."  
"Yeh, I'm half Korean."  
"That's cool. Is your dad Japanese?"  
"No my mom is, my dad is the one korean."  
"It must be interesting having two different languages to learn."  
"Yup."  
--silence-  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"no. not yet."  
"Oh."  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Oh…May I ask who it is?" Kiwhan said disappointingly.  
"Its Li Syaoran."  
"As in heir of Li Clan?"  
"the one and only."  
"Really?"  
"yes."  
"This is going to be harder than I thought…" Kiwhan said to himself.  
"Hoe? Did you say something?"   
"No…"  
And for the rest of the meal it was silent, except for the few questions that Kiwhan asked that was it.  
  
**Movies**  
  
"What movie you wanna watch?" Sakura asked as they looked at all the movies showing.   
"How about 'Catch me if you can'"?  
"Sounds good, and the time is perfect too."  
"Yeah…"   
"I'll go buy the tickets. Be right back."  
"Wait… I'll buy them."  
"It's on my store plus that is what you are supposed to get out of the ticket you won."  
"Okay."  
They watched the movie silently… And afterwards Kiwhan just followed Sakura to her car, for her to drive him home…  
  
(an:*whew* seems like Kiwhan won't do ne thing huh?)  
  
as they reached Kiwhan's house, Sakura started to speak… (wow.. ok I stop interrupting now)  
  
"Well, I hope you enjoyed this evening. I'll see ya." Sakura said hinting him to leave  
"Well, I didn't find this evening enjoyable at all." Kiwhan spat  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura replied not meaning it  
"You are not sorry, and I know you aren't."   
"Uh… Okay…"  
"And I know the perfect way to make it enjoyable." Kiwhan said roughly. As he grabbed Sakura's wrist trying to pull her over to him…  
"YOU BASTARD LET GO OF ME!!" Sakura yelled as she tried to get free from him.  
But he did exactly the opposite… Since Sakura didn't' come to him. He came to her and pushed her against the side of her door. Trying to kiss her. Sakura luckily got her leg out of the space where the pedals were and kicked him back to his side and quickly made it out her door. She tried to run but he caught her…   
"How the hell did he get out so fast" she thought as she struggled against a strong pair of arms.  
But within a blink of an eye her mind went blank.  
  
  
  
Now I could stop here.. and we can all find out wut happens to Sakura later… OR I could keep on going… wut shall I do… *ponders for a while about her life* I think I'll go on…  
  
  
Her eyes fluttered open… She looked around the room…  
"Where am I ?" she thought to herself  
"You are in my house."  
Sakura gasped… She looked at what she was wearing… and sighed with relief for she was not taken advantage of..  
"I'm not a sick man who rapes a girl while they are unconscious…" Kiwhan said answering her thoughts.  
"How do you know what I'm thinking?"  
"That's my secret…"  
Sakura glared at him. Carefully she searched for an aura… There was something about him that really freaked her out, how he could read her mind, how fast he got of the car after she kicked him… But unfortunately she didn't find any…  
"Searching for my aura?" Kiwhan said creepily…  
Sakura's spine shivered…   
"What are you talking about? What's an aura?" Sakura said playing innocent.  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
Sakura gave Kiwhan a confused look…  
"GET UP!" He yelled… and unwillingly she got up.  
He pushed her against the wall.   
"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
Sakura remained silent…  
"Now kiss me…"  
Sakura's mind said no but her body wasn't listening to her… "STOP IT Sakura!!" She yelled in her mind… She was crying very hard inside while her body crept closely to Kiwhan. Only a few cm's from Kiwhan's lips… Sakura started physically crying… From the pain of slowing down the process of stopping herself from Kiwhan's order. Than right before their lips met ____.  
  
NOW THIS IS WHERE I SHALL STOP!!! MUAHAHA !!!! And before people come a kill me I shall ask you the question… IF you kill me than how will you know what happens next?? YOU DON"T SO you can't kill me!! *^^*  
THE QUESTION TO PONDER ABOUT  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN????  
  
Well… You know how most authors want people to review .. well I don't' want you to review I want you peeps to ANSWER the question.. and to more people who answer the question than the faster I UPDATE and write up the story.. *^^*  
  
AU REVOIR!! (sorry for the shortness)  
  
~AngelBear 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

BONJOUR!! THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO ANSWERED THE QUESTIONS AND REVEIWED THEM!! Did everyone like the last chapter? I could tell you guys did… with all the wonderful threats and comments I got… *^^* LUV YOU TOO!! Lolz.. okay.. well let's see what happens…(by the way I loved your predictions… too bad it won't happen…)

**Question**

I HAVE A QUESTION TO 

DANIELLE NGO:

Do you actually type out all of the "more chapters"?? that always puzzled me… I know most likely you would copy and paste…. NE WAYS… that just kinda always hit me while I read your review ^^

Than right before their lips met Sakura's aura shot out… Hitting everything within 10 kilometers. It did not do any effect on non-magical people or things… Unfortunately, Kiwhan wasn't included in this category. He was shot from 2 cm from Sakura's lips to through the wall and into his backyard… Sakura fell down crying, trembling with fear and weakness.

**Syaoran's place**

Syaoran was working on some work until he felt Sakura's aura spread around the whole town. Oddly, it didn't do any effect on him. He quickly dialed Sakura's cell number.

*ring… ring…*

"Damn it Sakura answer the phone." Syaoran said to himself…

"Hello?" came a weak voice.

"Sakura?!"

"Syaoran?" she barely whispered.

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly

"Yes…" Sakura lied but immediately went back to crying.

"Sakura!! I want you to come back home right now… Fuck that... I'll come to pick you up. Where are you?"

"I… I… I think I'm at Moon's house…"

"Where is that? Sakura please try to be descriptive…"

" Its… I think… Syaoran I don't know… I don't' know… I don't know…" Sakura said crying…

"Sakura… Okay… Let's try to calm down your aura. So I can find you by that… Now breathe with me… inhale, exhale… inhale, exhale…"

Syaoran could fell Sakura's aura retreating.

"Okay… You keep on doing that… I'm on my way."

Syaoran ran out the door grabbed his keys. 

Syaoran started following Sakura's aura back to her. He turned and found out he was at a dead end… "SHIT!" Syaoran cursed… got back out and went searching for Sakura's aura again.

**Moon's**

Sakura was sitting against the wall cuddled up like a ball. Hugging her knees, rocking back and forth, breathing like Syaoran told her too. She could feel her power coming back to her… She began to relax… 

"Sakura… think positive… Nothing happened." Sakura kept chanting to herself.

After about 20 minutes, she began to panic. 

"What if Kiwhan wakes up? What if Syaoran never finds me? NO! Syaoran will find me… He's just trying to find me…"

Ten more minutes later she heard the door swing open.

"Sakura?!" Syaoran yelled.

"Syaoran?"

"Sakura!!" Syaoran ran to her and hugged her…, "Oh gawd, are you alright?"

She nodded…"Come one lets get going…"

Syaoran helped Sakura up, and held her close as they walked to his car.

"Syaoran… What about Moon?"

"What about him?" Syaoran growled…

"He's… I think he's dead…"

"What?!" 

"I… I don't know…" She stuttered.

"Okay, let's check on him…"

She nodded…

They went back inside… oddly, everything looked neat except the fact there was a huge whole in the wall in which they went through 

"Sakura made him go through this brick wall?" Syaoran thought…"What kinda force would do that…"

"Syaoran…" Sakura stuttered..

"huh?"

"look…" She pointed at a big mass of grass in one pile except with no body.

"what the…how did he do that?"

Sakura shook her head…

"I think we found our mysterious person…" Syaoran commented

"But the question now is… Where is he?"

"Let's go home and talk to Eriol…"

Sakura nodded her head and once more they headed toward Syaoran's car…

"What about mine?"

"We can pick it up tomorrow."

"But work…"

"I thought you don't go to work on Saturdays?" Syaoran asked he got into the car.

"Oh… No, we have the shop opened in the morning times… " Sakura answered she too getting in the car…

"Oh, than I'll take you." 

"Okay…"

And they drove off…

(an: ok… well on their drive back, Sakura explained what happened. Syaoran of course went into what I call "Touya-mode" when he starts telling her that he would go kill him. And that's basically it.)

**S+S Condo**

Sakura made her way to her room…

"I'll call Eriol to come over…"

"Okay… I'm gonna change…Into something more comfortable… Than maybe take a nap…"

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"You can sleep. I'll tell Eriol what happened. Plus, you have to work tomorrow and I don't."

"Thanks… You're the best Syaoran."

Sakura then turned around and hugged Syaoran tightly…

"Thank you so much."

"Sakura… You don't need to thank me. Just seeing you safe satisfies me…"

"Aww that was soo sweet Syaoran… But since you said not to thank you… I guess I won't…" Sakura said a little too sadly adding a sigh at the end… " I really wanted to give you a kiss as a "thank you" but you aren't up for it." She ended with another sigh… "Too bad… Good night Syaoran…"

"Wait… wait… wait… I don't mind a kiss… I said you didn't have to… but if you want to that is always fine with me…" Syaoran said stepping in front of Sakura 

Sakura giggled…" Syaoran you are so funny… You're sweet, you're funny, you are kind… what more could a girl ask for…but you said you didn't want it…" 

"I was kidding…"

"So you do want me to thank you? Or do you just want the kiss?" Sakura said teasingly…

Syaoran blushed slightly. "I want both…if you can handle it"

One of Sakura's eyebrows went up…"oh, really? I think I can handle that. I'm just not sure you can…" She said seductively…

Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and gave him a kiss…

"Thank you…" She said after parting "And here is the…"

*knock knock*

"I guess I'll have to save the other one for later…" Sakura said and retreated back to her room…

Syaoran cursed the person who was at the door.

He roughly opened the door and there stood Eriol with a serious look on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Number one. Because I wanted to know how Sakura was…"

"How did you –"

But Eriol interrupted " And so we could all try to figure things out with our newly made _friend _Moon Kiwhan…"

And from behind Eriol stepped out Moon Kiwhan… 

(an: I can't help myself I have to stop at this part…*^^*)

**Miri POV**

"Miri I want to talk to you about what just happened."

"Nothing happened between us, what ever are you talking about?" I replied sarcastically, then in my serious voice "Let go. I just want to go home Minoo." 

I stared up at his light brown eyes, he finally let go. And I left.

(in the taxi)

Why did I just snap at him? Was I jealous of the kiss? I'm… I'm… Gawd damn it … I can't be…*laughed a fake laugh*I can't be in love with Minoo, could I?

"Miss you are where you said you wanted to be…" the taxi driver said

"Huh? Oh… thanks… where did you take me?"

"The beach. You seem like you need to just get out of the city…"

"Thank you… How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing… I' m just glad I was able to help you…"

"Oh…" and with that the taxi vanished…

That's odd… I than started out to the cool waters of Japan… Gosh, this place is beautiful… 

The moon lit the dark blue water into a shimmering pool of diamonds…

I took off my shoes and let the sand swallow my feet. I walked aimlessly around the beach, thinking about, well Minoo and me… Do I just want a friendship? Or something more? God knows, of course I want more… But… He seemed to really like Joona… She's so much more prettier than me… Maybe if I was prettier… No, he likes Joona because of who she is… Minoo isn't all that shallow… And I want the love of my life to love me of who I am and not because of how I look… I felt tears… WHY AM I CRYING?! Agh… I'm such a wimp... You're crying because the love of your life is Minoo…Tears poured even harder… I just wish… 

"I JUST WISH I COULD—"(shouting at the sky)

"You wish you could what?"

I turned around and saw Minoo…

"Minoo? What are you doing here?" I asked wiping away my tears…

"Miri have you been crying?" He asked as he made his way closer to me.

"No… Like I asked before what are you doing here?"

"You're lying…" He said as he put his hand on my face wiping my last tear away…." And to answer you question. I'm here to see you."

"Why do you need to see me?"

"Because I want to tell you something…"

He's gonna tell me that he loves Joona right? I closed my eyes…

"Miri… I… I… I'm in love with you…"

My eyes flashed open and I stared deeply into his eyes…

"what?" I barely managed to say

"I love you…"

"What about Joona? I mean you seemed to be so into her…" I said as I stared at the ground." Why do you love me? There are so many more…" But I was cut off by Minoo's sweet kiss… And unknowingly I kissed him back… Wishing that it could last forever… Minoo parted it…

"I love you because I found the most imperfect person in this god damn world to be perfect." He said ending it with a smile…

I smiled back… "I love you too…"

And we went down the beach together hand in hand silently looking at all the twinkling stars shining down on us…

DAT IF FOR NOW!!!

*cries* that was the most sweetest thing I have ever wrote … NOT really… But at least we all know that M+M are together… Now… let's think…

What is Kiwhan doing with Eriol?

How did he get to Eriol after going through a brick wall?

How will Sakura react?

You can find all these out next time the next exciting adventure of "The Unforgiving Past"

Lolz… I always wanted to say that… *^^* Sorry again for the shortness but I wanted to update quickly… and I uh had to write my English essay during this process… so sorry again!!

~AngelBear


	16. Chapter Sixteen

HELLO GUYS!! Lolz… Sorry it took sooo long for me to update but I wanted to make this chapter long… ^^;; and it is… kinda… Anyways.. I have the employee profiles AND as I was re-reading what I wrote I noticed I made A LOT of mistakes. *^^* hehe… yeah… but it doesn't seem like anyone noticed so I guess its alright… But if you guys notice that I made a mistake PLEASE tell me… It'll help me out a lot ^^ so I don't need to go back and re-read everything… Yup I'm lazy. Well I'll have to change those mistakes… BY THE WAY da day it is in the story is Saturday. It's the spring time. Around May… So yeah… Tomoyo and Eriol are having their wedding in June and Tomoyo's fashion show is at the end of May. Just thought you would like to know. Well.. Read on

EMPLOYEE PROFILES

Name: Kim Minoo

Age: 25

Birthday: March 5th

Nationality: Half Korean/Half Japanese

Height: 5'11"

Hair: long ask in like Beatle Style hair and is black 

Eyes: light brown

Job Position: Co-manger 

Personality: Likes to talk about himself only to make people laugh but deep inside he is true to his word(when he's not joking around) and one of the many few people who will stay your friend for life. The one word that would describe Minoo is sarcastic.

Name: Cho Sunhee

Age: 25

Birthday: March 6th(oo one day after Minoo)

Nationality: Japanese (adopted by Korean parents)

Height: 5'6"

Hair: Light brown hair which reaches her shoulders

Eyes: clear dark blue

Job Position: Normal Employee

Personality: She too is true to her word, she had a hard time in her early life because of her being adopted but she soon learned that she was "more" loved because her parents had specially chosen her to be their daughter. The one word that would describe Sunhee would be understanding.

Name: Bak Juwon

Age: 25

Birthday: May 3rd 

Nationality: Korean

Height: 6'

Hair: short hair colored a light brown

Eyes: olive green

Job Position: Normal Employee

Personality: the only one word that everyone would chose to describe Juwon would be "forgetful." But besides that flaw, he is very loyal and kind-hearted and shy. 

Name: Kumon Miri

Age: 25

Birthday: April 5th

Nationality: Japanese

Height: 5'5"

Hair: Long blackish brownish which goes down to her hips

Eyes: dark blue

Job Position: Normal Employee

Personality: Miri like Sakura never really focus themselves on themselves except when everything falls apart for her. She loves to joke around and is not naïve like Sakura… ^^;; She has many best friends and the one word that would describe her would be outgoing.

**Chapter Sixteen**

But Eriol interrupted " And so we could all try to figure things out with our newly made _friend _Moon Kiwhan…"

And from behind Eriol stepped out Moon Kiwhan…

Syaoran without stopping to think yelled at Eriol, "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE??!! ERIOL YOU BETTER HAVE A FUCKING GOOD REASON OF WHY MOON KIWHAN IS HERE?! Shit…" Syaoran quickly whispered remembering that Sakura was sleeping…

Sakura came out walking out her door…

"Syaoran… What are you yelling abo—?" Sakura looked at who was standing there looking mad at her and yet guiltily…

Sakura stumbled back… She almost tripped over her own feet…

"Sakura…" Syaoran called out as he stopped her from falling… She hung on to him tightly as he rubbed her back in comfort… He could hear her whimpers and could feel her trembling. 

"Eriol, like I said you better have a damn good reason why this piece of shit is here." Syaoran whispered icily…

"Can we sit down?" Eriol asked not joking about anything he said.

Syaoran glared at Eriol and let them in so they could have a seat. As Eriol and Kiwhan sat on the two chairs, Sakura and Syaoran sat right in front of them waiting for an explanation. 

"I do not want any of you to interrupt me as I am speaking. I don't care what the hell you think. This is going to be the way it works. I have already worked out everything. Do YOU guys understand?" Eriol said in a demanding tone looking at all of them.

Sakura nodded. Syaoran glared. Kiwhan nodded also.

"As you know Kiwhan is our 'mysterious' person with magic. He has a lot of it but unfortunately his emotions control it. You know that emotional controlled magic is highly dangerous and absolutely deadly for the person with the magic and who he has it against." 

They all nodded like obedient students.

"Therefore I want you two to teach Kiwhan how to control that."

Before Syaoran or Kiwhan could protest Eriol kept going.

"You two are the most strongest magically gained people that I know of. I know that you can teach Kiwhan very well. But since you two are teaching Kiwhan, Kiwhan has to promise _never _to touch Sakura, otherwise I will send you to the elders and let them decide what to do with you. Kiwhan I'm warning you. I'm much nicer than the elders and I will not kill you unlike them who show no mercy. You must also promise never to use your magic without instructions, for it is very unstable because of how you were using it. Understood?"

Kiwhan nodded again.

"Sakura? Syaoran?"

Sakura nodded yes. Syaoran glared, he knew even if he did say no, Eriol would make him do it anyways.

"Syaoran you must promise never to hurt or kill Kiwhan. Understood?"

Syaoran still shot daggers.

"Sakura I need to you watch Syaoran to make sure of that. And right now I know you are afraid of Kiwhan. I completely understand why. That is why I need you to do this. If you don't …" Eriol changed to Chinese.

"If you don't than he could turn evil and you may have to kill him. And I know deep in your heart you could never kill someone that you know… You proved that in the battle of with Yue and with me."

(Okay I don't know what happened when Sakura and Eriol fought… so forgive if I have stated it wrongly)

Sakura nodded. Eriol switched back to Japanese.

"You guys will start from next week. This week you will plan and get ready and recover."

"Sakura I'm very sorry for doing what I did…" Kiwhan started, "I didn't know I had magic… I just… I just…"

"Its okay I understand… Just don't ever do that again." Sakura interrupted.

Syaoran still hated Kiwhan with all his guts but he had to do what he had to do. 

"Eriol… How did Kiwhan come to you?"

"Ah… That… Well, I felt Sakura's aura blasting through and I immediately also felt an unfamiliar aura… I knew it had something to do with Sakura and Kiwhan's date. SO I took off to where they were… I picked up Kiwhan and healed him."

"Why didn't you pick up Sakura?" Syaoran asked a little mad.

"Sakura? I thought she—" Eriol started

Sakura shook her head no…

"Oh, god… I'm so sorry Sakura…Tomoyo's gonna kill me for this" Eriol said cursing to himself for not checking the house…

"let her…" Syaoran mumbled…

"Its alright Eriol, Syaoran came for me…" Sakura said sweetly as she poked Syaoran in the ribs for muttering that.

"If you don't mind… I'm gonna going to sleep…. I have to go to work tomorrow…" Sakura said leaving 

"Yeah, it's pretty late we should all go… Kiwhan do you think you can make it to your house?"

"Yeah… But its gonna be cold…"

"I can fix that for you." Eriol said as he got up, "I'll just teleport you to your house fix that part and leave… You are still weak from your uh accident…"

"Thanks." And within seconds they disappeared and within a couple of minutes Eriol came back scaring the crap out of Syaoran..

"what the fuck?!"

"Sorry… I wish you luck with Sakura… I know she's gonna have a hard time being around Kiwhan… So you have to be the strong one, alright? Good night…" and Eriol disappeared…

**Back to Real Time**(yup that was all a flashback…only that part…)

Syaoran thought about what Eriol had said and sighed… He then looked at the angel cuddled up right next to him… He kissed her forehead… Sakura came up to him in the middle of the night asking him if she could stay with him… He let her… Now it was 6:30 in the morning… 

"Perfect time for training…" Syaoran thought but he couldn't figure out a way to get out of the position he was in and he liked being this close to Sakura…

"Syaoran…" Sakura said in a teasing voice…

Syaoran looked down at Sakura who was still sleeping peacefully…

"She's talking in her sleep…" Syaoran said to himself blushing at the fact that she called his name.

He kissed Sakura's forehead and finally decided to get up…

"Syaoran…" Sakura said once more.

Thinking that she was still talking in her sleep, he got up from his bed and change.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said in a whiney voice.

"Gosh… Sakura talks a lot when she's asleep."

"I don't sleep talk Syaoran." Sakura stated

Syaoran quickly turned to see a fully awake Sakura…

"Oh crap."

"What are you talking about Syaoran?"

A nervous laugh came from Syaoran. "Good morning sleepy head…"

"Good morning to you too. Now what are you talking about? I don't talk in my sleep…"

"You're right… I was mistaken… It's just that last time I checked you were asleep so I thought you were still asleep."

Sakura stared at Syaoran who had a sweatdrop… "Liar. Where are you going so early?"

"To train."

"Hoeee… I should train too. I haven't in awhile. I'm sooo out of shape. And I have like 2 hours…"

"Do you wanna go train with me?"

"Sure… Where do you train?"

"In the living room."

A sweat drop appeared on Sakura…

"I think it's a little too small… How about we go to mine."

"Your what?"

"My special training place I used to go to every morning when I was in college."

"Okay… Where is it?"

"I'll have to teleport us there. Let me change first and you should too."

"Yeah… I'll see you in the living room."

"Okay…"

Sakura got out of Syaoran's warm bed… and slowly walked out and into her own room.

She got dressed fairly quickly and tied her hair with a white ribbon. And made her way to the living room seeing Syaoran dressed in some black baggy pants and a white shirt. 

"Wow, for training clothes you sure got some fancy ones."

"Shut up Syaoran. Tomoyo made it for me."

Syaoran raised a brow and shrugged as he looked at her. She was wearing a light blue Chinese style shirt except baggy so it could be used in training with white baggy pants. The shirt was embroidered with white cherry blossoms. 

"Well, I'm ready to go. Are you?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah… Let me get a bottle of water and uh my cards."

"Okay."

She summoned her book of cards to her and asked watery for two bottles of waters. One for her and one for Syaoran.

"I'm set. Hold my hand."

Syaoran took Sakura's hand gladly and within seconds they landed in a white room. The floor was lightly padded and had two or three windows on each wall but no entrance or exit. 

"Couldn't people see us here?" Syaoran asked.

"Nope… We are completely in the air."

"WHAT?!"

"I made it in the air. We are surrounded in clouds. No one can see us or detect us. It's a great place. Except when its raining… Than everything looks dark but it usually doesn't become 'rainy' in this part."

"You did a nice job with this place."

"Thank you."

"Well, we have about an hour and fifteen minutes left so why don't we start."

Sakura nodded. She started to stretch, run laps, did some flips and such as Syaoran did the same.

They then called out their swords and started meditating on the moves. Doing each thing with precise movement. Soon they started matching each other and did it in unison. With about half an hour left Syaoran challenged Sakura to a duel. She gladly accepted.

"Sword or no sword?" Syaoran asked.

"Sword. Magic or no magic?" She counter asked.

"Magic."

"Okay… Before we start I'm gonna take off this shirt… Its getting really really hot." Sakura said as she started unbuttoning her shirt. Underneath was a black spaghetti strap shirt clinging tightly on her upper body… Syaoran tried not to blush but he couldn't hold it in him. Sakura stared at Syaoran and started giggling. Syaoran glared at Sakura for laughing at him…

"How about we get this match started?" Syaoran asked as he got into position.

"Fine with me." She said as she also got into position.

And within seconds you could hear the clinging and the clanging of the swords, light flashing everywhere because of the magic hitting each other. Soon their swords were thrown away from them and all they had were their fists and magic. Sakura kicked Syaoran but he was able to block and flip over her and was about to hit Sakura on the back until she quickly turned around and tripped him, unfortunately Syaoran was able to trip Sakura before he fell. Making Sakura fall ontop of him. Both of them panted heavily as they looked onto each other's eyes… Syaoran made the first move.

"I get to shower first…" Syaoran whispered teasingly into Sakura's ears…

Her eyes widen but before she was able to say anything, he kissed her and disappeared. She fell the ground.

" Hoe… Damn you Syaoran…" Sakura cursed as she created herself a shower. 

.:)*(Condo)*(:.

Sakura then appeared in the living all dressed nicely so she was ready to go to work. She had about 20 minutes to waste… And of course she decided to get back on Syaoran.

"Hmm… 3…2…1…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed as he came running out in a big fluffy green towel, with water dripping form his hair… 

Sakura started giggling. 

He glared at Sakura.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Syaoran yelled at Sakura.

"Hoe? Do what?" She replied naïvely

"USE THE FREEZE AND FREEZE ALL THE WATER!!"

"I didn't use the Freeze…" Sakura responded acting innocently.

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

"But I did use the Watery to turn all the water cold. But nope didn't use the freeze." Sakura said giggling like crazy.

"WHY YOU!!" Syaoran yelled chasing after her.

"HOOEE!!!"

He finally caught her. His dark wet hair hanging over his eyes didn't allow him to see Sakura…

Sakura pulled his hair away from eyes. She stared into his eyes. Then she quickly kissed him and disappeared. He sighed and was about to into his room until he heard the phone ring.

"Hello? Kinomoto and Li residence."

"Hi Syaoran…" Sakura said.

"What do you want?"

"Is that how you treat your girlfriend? Anyways, just thought you would like to know that I'm going to work and I'll be back around 3. Then maybe we can go and eat or something. Oh, wait! We have to get our clothes fixed for Tomoyo's fashion show. So then maybe can you pick me up? Since I kind of don't have my car and also that fact that uh you said you would take me back and forth…"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up."

"THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome."

He heard Sakura giggling.

"What?"

"Oh, Sunhee told me something. Nothing you need to know. Well, see ya around uh, how about two thirtish."

"Alright. See ya then."

"Bye."

And they hung up.

**Sakura**

"Aw that was so mean of you to do to Li." Sunhee said.

"He deserved it. Anyways, why is Miri and Minoo so late?"

"Oh, that might because of what happened yesterday." Juwon said.

"Hoe? What happened?"

Sunhee jabbed Juwon. "I told you not to say anything about it."

"Ow…" Juwon answered rubbing his arm.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Sunhee said.

"You better tell me Cho Sunhee." Sakura said in a threatening voice, "There is no way that he had a more worse date that mine."

"Well, yeah he could of." Juwon said.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Sunhee yelled at Juwon.

Juwon started to mumble and left Sakura and Sunhee alone and started fixing up some merchendise.

"Sunhee…" Sakura whined giving her a pout…

"Let me think about it… NO"

"CHO SUNHEE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Gosh boss lady… If you keep on yelling even louder you could make us go deaf." Minoo stated as he came in with Miri…

"Yeah, and Sunhee might not want to work for you anymore…" Miri also said backing up Minoo.

"ARGH! Fine be that way… I'll just go to my office." Sakura stated leaving them in silence.

"Are you guys alright?" Sunhee asked…

"Yeah… Why wouldn't we be?" Miri questioned.

"I mean after yesterday's incident I though um.. well you might be a little upset." Sunhee replied.

"Nah…" Minoo said," Now we better get to work before Sakura comes out and kills us."

Sakura came back out…

"What about me?"

"Uh… we were saying how cute you look today" Minoo lied…

"Really? Well, Minoo since you lied you get to tend the store while Sunhee and Miri and Juwon and I go out and buy a new cash register." Sakura declared

"That's not fair…" Minoo said…

"Life is not fair Minoo…" 

"I'll stay here with Minoo." Juwon said.

"Okay… Girls ready?"

"Yup." They replied and they left.

"Women…"Minoo muttered, "You can't live with them or without them…"

"Actually you could…" Juwon commented.

"Shut up Juwon…" Minoo said.

**Girls**

"SO?" Sakura asked Miri.

"So what?"

"So what happened?"

"About what?"

"About yesterday."

"OH… Who told you something happened yesterday?"

"Juwon said something happened but Sunhee wouldn't let him tell me… SO that is why I'm asking you."

"Well… Minoo and I weren't going to tell anyone…"Miri started…

"And?" Sunhee and Sakura questioned waiting for her to go on.

"But if you guys don't tell anyone I guess I can tell you." Miri stated.

"Go on…" 

"Well… Minoo… and I er… hehe ^^a(the "^^a" is like a person scratching their head) … we… er… um… are going out…" Miri said.

Sakura abruptly stopped the car. "WHAT?!"

"We are going out…"

Sunhee and Sakura squealed in delight…

"That is soo GREAT!! I can't believe you guys are finally going out… KAWAII" They both commented.

"Uh… thanks?"

Soon they heard cars honking behind them…

"Oops." Sakura said and started going again…

"SO, fill us with the details" Sunhee said

"Well… After I stormed out of the restaurant Minoo came out and stopped me from getting in my taxi… We argued and finally he gave in and I went into the taxi and told him to drive me anywhere. Well, the taxi driver drove me to the beach."

"But that is like a 2 hour drive!" Sakura said

"I know… But he said I probably needed to get away from the city… Any ways... I just stared out into the ocean thinking about what relationship I wanted with Minoo…"

"And you decided you wanted to have more then a friendship relationship right?" Sunhee interrupted.

"Yeah… But then Joona… I didn't want to take him away from someone he loved… So I was yelling at God asking him why… And I was about to wish that Minoo loved me until Minoo just came out right behind me… He had followed me for about two hours, wanting to talk to me."

"Awww" Sakura and Sunhee both chanted

"We talked a little bit until he confessed his love to me… then he kissed me…"

"KAWAII" Sakura yelled…

*sweat drop* from both Sunhee and Miri

"Then I told him I loved him… Then we walked down the beach… But by that time it was like 1 or 2 AM… So we went into a hotel…"

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT?!" Sakura yelled as she stopped the car again.

Then a car behind her flicked her off and honked…

"Oops" Sakura said again and started driving, "Okay let me ask my question again, you guys did what?"

"We went to a hotel because it was too late to drive back to Tokyo."

"and?"

"And we slept."

"That's it? No getting naughty?" Sunhee asked

Miri blushed and hit Sunhee on the arm. "NOO."

"How many beds were there?" Sakura asked…

"one…" Miri whispered.

Sakura's brow rose, "And nothing happened? That seems to be hard to believe…"

"Sakura, what ever happened to your innocence?" Miri asked as she tried to get the attention off of her.

"I still have it…" Sakura stated as they drove up to a office supply store.

"Where? I don't see it anywhere…" 

Sakura laughed as they got out of the car.

"It's somewhere but right now I want you to tell me the truth, so nothing happened?" She asked once more

"Yes nothing happened and if something did it's not like I'm going to tell you details about that… That would be disgusting." She commented

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to hear about it." Sunhee commented.

They all laughed and started to search for what they came for.

**Store**

"Golly what is taking them soo long for them to come?" Minoo asked Juwon.

"I don't know but it looks like LI is here…" Juwon commented.

"Hey you guys… Do you know where Sakura?" He asked.

"No, she and the girls went to the store to buy another cash register…"

"Oh, so do you know when they will be back?"

"No…"

"I do…" Juwon said

"When?" Minoo and Syaoran both asked

"Right now." 

They turned their heads and saw them walking through the door laughing…

"Oh, Syaoran you're here… That's great. We are going to close the store in like 30 minutes… So… if you want to wait…" Sakura commented.

"Aw… Sakura just go… We'll take care of everything." Sunhee said.

"But you guys… " Sakura started.

"Sakura, Li is only staying here forever and we are stuck with you forever. So go." Minoo stated.

"Um. Okay… But you guys… It's not like Syaoran is leaving anytime soon." Sakura replied.

They looked at her confused then at Li…

"You guys? Do you know something that I don't?"

"Uh, Sakura, I'm leaving after Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding…" Syaoran said, "My mom called me last night while you were away on your date…"

DUN DUN DUN … 

OOOOO… Please don't kill me… T.T… BUT don't you love the new twist… lolz… *^^*

**Questions to Ponder about**

1. Syaoran is going back?

2. Sakura's reaction?

3. What's about the plan for Kiwhan?

4. Are you going to kill me? X.x

5. And how did I make up the birthdates for the employees?

If ONE person answers number 5 correctly I'll promise to update my story one day after that person reviews even if it takes me all night. *^^* Review and tell me what ya think!! (Probably one of the longest chapters I have wrote…)

~*AngelBear*~


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Angelbear I would like to say thank you to all who reviewed. I think the last chapter was the most reviews I have ever gotten!! *^^* To all of you who wondered to what the answer was to the question for number 5… Well, all I did was go the first name of and counted all the letters of it. (ex. Minoo - 5 letters.) That is how I got the date and the last name for the month (ex Kim-3 letters). Well that was for Minoo and Sunhee… Miri and Juwon I used the first name for the month and last name for the date. ^^ Well I would like to say. This story will be ending soon. ^^;; doesn't seem like it huh? Well it will. I'm going to try to write once a week and make the chapters as long as I can… There will be a sequel which I am already writing and I hope I can re-edit my sequel to my other story, Senior Year!!. ^^ Well enough talk and on with the story!! And I did the some re-wording from the last chapter and pasted it on here…  
  
!!CONGRATULATIONS!!  
"O"== You were the only reviewer who got the answer right!! YAY!!!! And because you got it right… I'm here updating my story… ^^;; Hope you enjoy!!   
  
Other Reviewers:: You guys should thank O… Because I was thinking about updating this NEXT WEEK… And here it is…  
  
"Aw… Sakura just go… We'll take care of everything." Sunhee said.  
"But you guys… " Sakura started.  
"Sakura, Li is only staying here for less than a year and we are stuck with you forever. So go." Minoo assured.  
"Um. Okay… But you guys… It's not like Syaoran is leaving anytime soon." Sakura replied.  
They looked at her confused then at Li…  
"You guys? Do you know something that I don't?"  
"Uh, Sakura, I'm leaving after Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding…" Syaoran said, "My mom called me last night while you were away on your date…"  
And before Syaoran could say anything more Sakura started laughing hysterically. Her employees and Syaoran stared at her as if she was crazy.  
"You're just making that up. It's a joke. I know it is. You are not really going back in about a month. You just came here like a week ago." Sakura replied nonstop  
"Sakura…" Syaoran started.  
"There is no way you can go…"  
"Sakura…" Syaoran stressed.  
"Nope… No way."  
"SAKURA!! LISTEN TO ME!!" Syaoran yelled shaking her.  
Sakura stopped and looked straight into Syaoran's eyes. Her eyes were filled with undeniable melancholy that she was trying to mask.  
"Sakura…" He started once more, " The week I stayed here everything changed. All the businesses started to straighten up. More than half of them are producing a lot of money; they don't need my supervision anymore… My mother wants me to go back to China."  
He saw tears forming in Sakura's precious eyes…  
"So you are going back after Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding to make sure it wasn't just that period of time and to see your best friend get married…" Sakura finished, "I heard you the first time… I just didn't want to believe it."  
Syaoran looked at her with great grief. How could he do this to her again? He could ask her to come with him, but she would then be leaving her friends and family and he could never be able to tear her away from them… Then he came back to reality, he nodded telling her what she said was true.  
"Sakura I'm so sorry…" He whispered hugging her tightly. He took his thumb and wiped away her tears…  
Then she got her sleeves and wiped away from her tears breathing deeply.  
"We don't want to keep Tomoyo waiting. Come on let's go…" Sakura said then she turned to her employees, "Sorry you had to see that…" Syaoran nodded in agreement.  
"Its okay Sakura…Li…" They replied.  
"We'll just pretend that never happened…" Juwon said reassuringly  
The others nodded in agreement…  
"Thank you guys… You peeps are the best." Sakura said smilingly at them…  
"We know… Now go on… Shoo go away… We have some cleaning up to do…" Minoo responded pushing Sakura and Syaoran out the door.  
"Bye… See ya guys on Monday… Have a good weekend."  
"Bye Sakura…" They all said as they watched her go out with Syaoran.  
"I feel so sorry for Sakura…" Miri said  
"She seems so happy and seems to have a problem free life…" Sunhee started  
"When she really has to take care of so many things…" Juwon finished  
"Come on… You know what I think…"  
"What?" Miri asked cuddling up with him.  
"I think we should have a good-bye party for Syaoran…" Minoo answered  
"That's a great idea!" Sunhee exclaimed clapping her hands as she turned into "Tomoyo-Mode"  
"Let's go inside and plan this out as we clean up." Juwon  
They all agreed and started planning out the party.  
  
**Snow Bunny's Food**  
(ANGELBEAR: Guess who owns it? This is the place where Tomoyo and Eriol, Naoko and Chris, Chiharu and Takashi, Syaoran and OOPS… Scratch that out… But where they all got engaged at.)  
"Hey you guys… I see you guys are having a huge reunion…" Yukito exclaimed greeting Tomoyo, Eriol, Rina (Rika), Taichi, Takashi, Chiharu, Chris, Naoko and the kids.  
"Yup." Tomoyo said…  
"It's good to see all of Sakura's friends again." He said  
"It's good to see you too, Yukito" They all replied.  
"Now, here is the room where I reserved for all for all of you. By the way where are Sakura and Syaoran?"   
"Uh, they should be coming." Eriol answered.  
"Well, alright."  
They followed Yukito to their room.  
"I'll bring Sakura and Syaoran over here when they come. But since they are not here what do you guys want to drink?"  
They all told Yukito what they wanted…  
Tomoyo started talking about all the designs she had made for them trying to stay off the fact that they knew that Syaoran was going back to China. Most everyone was mad at Syaoran because they knew that Sakura was going to be heartbroken again… What didn't know was that Sakura already knew that Syaoran was leaving.   
"SORRY YOU GUYS THAT WE ARE LATE!!" Sakura said as she panted coming in  
"Yeah… Sorry…" Syaoran replied.   
"It's alright… "Eriol told them as they sat down.  
"I came late from buying some supplies with the girls…"  
"Hello… Now what would you like to eat?" The waiter asked.  
Everyone told them what they wanted to eat…  
"So, that is what all your clothes are going to look like. OH, but Sakura and Syaoran… We are going to get a little girl and also put you in for a family model also because I have another idea for a family one." Tomoyo exclaimed happily…  
"Tomoyo we aren't even married…"  
"BUT YOU GUYS ARE THE CUTEST COUPLE!!"  
"Hooe"  
"uh"  
"Okay… So since everyone now knows what their clothes is going to look like… Do you have any objections?" Tomoyo asked and before anyone could protest she started again, "Good… Now I need to get all your measurements…"  
*sweat drop from gang*  
They all chatted once more and made their way to Tomoyo's studio.  
"Mommy… Do we really have to do this?" Chulwon whined.  
"Yes, dear… It'll be a new experience for you… So please stop whining."  
"okay…" Chulwon said…   
Since he could tell his mother didn't want to be talked to as she was driving he decided to talk to Sakura.  
"Sakura?"  
"Yes Chulwon?"  
"Did you know that manatees are related to elephants? That is why they are called sea cows…"  
This absolutely confused Sakura. How could manatees be related to elephants… and that be the reason why they were called sea cows…  
"Sakura… Don't listen to Chulwon… He's lying again…" Chiharu told Sakura.  
"NO I'm not mommy… Manatees are really related to elephants…"  
"Yeah, mommy… Chulwon is actually telling the truth this time." Hyunah replied, "But manatees aren't called sea cows because they are related elephants dumbo."  
Hitting Chulwon on the head.  
"MOM!! MAKE HYUNAH STOP HITTING ME!! IT HURTS"  
"It does not…" Hyunah commented.  
"It does too."  
"Does not"  
"Does too"  
"Does not"  
"Does too"   
"Does not"  
"Does too"   
"Does not"  
"TOO"  
"NOT"  
"TOO"  
"NOT"   
"TOO"  
"NOT"   
"TOO"  
"NOT"   
"TOO"  
"NOT"   
"TOO"  
"NOT"   
"TOO"  
"NOT"   
"TOO"  
"NOT"  
"STOP IT!" Chiharu yelled, "okay. From now on, Chulwon if you lie, your sister will TELL you to stop lying. NO HITTING. And NO LYING. Understood?"  
"Yes." They answered in unison.  
Sakura laughed as she saw Chiharu's frustrated face.  
"Good. Now let's get out because we are here… Go follow your dad…" Chiharu told them.  
The children obediently obeyed their mother and ran to their dad.  
"Your kids are the most cutest kids ever." Sakura commented.   
"Thank you…" Chiharu replied as she breathed slowly, " They like their dad better maybe because they act more like him. I don't know."  
"Naw, they love you as much… Come on. I want to get this fitting over with." Sakura said pulling Chiharu to Tomoyo's store.  
Tomoyo handed out all the clothes she made for them and told them to try them on. They obeyed and did so. Then she came to each person asking if it was tight, loose, uncomfortable so she could fix it. Most everyone's fitted perfectly for she had a good eye. After she "pinned" it they were allowed to go and change. After about an hour of fitting and waiting well, mostly to Tomoyo's satisfaction, they left to go eat some dinner, which Tomoyo gladly said she would pay for.   
"Tomoyo… You are amazing… How were you able to design all those clothing so quickly?" Rina asked.  
"Oh, well. It was an old idea of mine that I already had planned but I never put it to work until now…" Tomoyo said…  
"You mean you had this whole entire thing planned that you just waited to pop out on us?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes…" Tomoyo replied with a nervous laugh, "But in my plan I had already thought that you and Syaoran would be married and had a kid…"  
Syaoran and Sakura blushed…  
"Did you know that blushing originated from the -" Takashi started…  
"the tribe Letsblush…" Chulwon finished.  
"Its true…"  
Chulwon nodded in agreement.  
Everyone sweatdropped as Chulwon and Takashi got hit from Hyunah and Chiharu. ^^O  
"Some things will never change…" Eriol commented.  
"Nope, never…" Everyone agreed still staring at the Yamazaki family.  
"How about we order some food?" Chris announced trying to stop the violence.  
"Yes, let's do that…"   
They asked for the waiter and told them what they wanted to eat… They ended up eating, talking, eating, talking and saying good-bye as they went their separate ways.   
  
**Sakura and Syaoran in car**  
"Sakura do you want to go to a café or something?" Syaoran asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
"No, not really…"  
"Okay…"  
"Syaoran? How did everyone find about you leaving before I did?" Sakura asked out of no where.  
"The news…"  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, "How did the news find out that you were leaving before I did?"  
"I called the office telling them I was about to leave soon… And I guess some one heard it… So they did a huge thing over it."  
"Oh… It must stink getting most of your life poured out into the public."  
"Yeah, it does."  
And the rest of the way home there was silence…  
As they entered the doorway of their home, Syaoran suddenly stopped Sakura…  
"Sakura… How much do you love me?"  
Sakura stared at him confused… What kind question was that? And at a time like this?  
Sakura looked into his amber eyes, knowing that he was not joking around…   
"Do you still not know?" She asked almost sounding disappointed…  
He remained silent…  
"If you truly love me then you wouldn't be asking me this question… You would know the answer…" She said leaving him in the doorway.  
He closed the door and went into his room to think about what Sakura had said to him.  
"God…Can't I get anything right?" He said lying on his bed… ruffling his hands thru his hair. "I probably hurt Sakura again… I hate doing that! It's like every time I want to open up I just ruin it by hurting her…"   
He got off of his bed and slammed his fists into it… he kneeled unto the floor… and called out his sword… He locked the door of his room and started training… He had learned throughout the years of training that this one thing got things off his mind, he felt as if he was one with his own spirit and just let his mind flow freely…   
  
**Sakura**  
"Hooe… That was really mean of me… Maybe I shouldn't have done that… " Immediately feeling guilty of what she said…  
"But how can he not know how much I love him… That just… *argh* Unreasonable… Is he questioning my love to him? That's just wrong…" She said talking to herself… Then she decided to call the one person she would probably never call… MeiLin…  
(AngelBear: In this story… MeiLin and Sakura are not really good friends as they were on the second movie… But not enemies either… So bare with me)  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Hello?" A soft sounding voice answered in chinese…  
"Hello, this is Kinomoto Sakura and I was wondering if I could talk to Li MeiLin…"  
"Kinomoto-san?? Why did you call all of a sudden?"  
"Li-san… Well, you know Syaoran's in Japan right?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Well, we are kinda living together…"  
"YOU GUYS ARE WHAT?!"  
"Uh… we are living together… Well, we share a same condo…"  
MeiLin started cursing in Chinese…  
"Li-san… Please don't get angry…"  
"I'm not angry at you Kinomoto-san… I'm angry at Syaoran who did not tell me this…"   
"Oh…"  
"You probably did not know he called me did you?"  
"No…" Sakura added with a weak laugh, "It's all good."  
"That's good to know… Last thing I want is the Card Mistress mad at me…"  
"Haha…"  
They started talking about how their lives were going and soon started talking in first name terms…   
"Well, MeiLin… the reason why I called was… *sigh* I wanted to talk about Syaoran to you…"  
"Well… What about him? Why are you asking me?"  
"Because you were to my knowledge his best friend… "  
"Of course… I was his fiancée."  
"Yeah… Ah bien…"  
"Ah bien?"  
"Sorry… I caught onto some French from one of my employees… Anyhow… Well, I was wondering if he said anything that totally was unreasonable… Besides him not wanting you…"  
MeiLin laughed… "Of course who would not want me… Well… Unreasonable? The only thing I can think of is… When he left you…" She said softly…  
"Oh…"Sakura said…  
There was an awkward silence…  
"Uh… Sakura… Is there something you want to tell me…" MeiLin asked  
"*sniff* Like maybe about an hour ago… He asked me how much I loved him…"  
"Oh… So?"  
"Does he not know? I mean if I waited this long to go out with someone… And is still the person that I truly loved… Don't you think that he would get a little clue of how much I love him?." Sakura asked angrily…"I'm probably getting to angry about this..."  
"Ah… That was unreasonable to do… When I get my hands on him…" She said threateningly.  
MeiLin heard Sakura crying…  
"Sakura don't cry. He's just really dense and stupid… He knows you love him… He just doesn't realize it…"  
Sakura wiped her tear…  
"Thanks MeiLin…"  
"No problem… I loved talking to you… Now I know why Syaoran is soo in love with you…You have to call me again soon."  
"I will… No worries… Thanks again for listening…"  
"Bye…"  
"bye…"  
And the dial tone rang…   
  
**Syaoran**  
He had finally finished his training and knew what he was going to do…  
He ran to Sakura's room…  
"Sakura? Can I come in?"  
"Huh? Sure…" She said quickly wiping off her last tear…  
"Sakura… That was really stupid of me to ask you that… I know… I just did not see it…"  
Sakura nodded…  
"Can you ever forgive me?"  
"Of course…"  
"God… I can't believe I was that stupid…"  
Sakura shook your head…   
"You are not stupid Syaoran…"  
"So… I … uh… wanted… uh… I wanted to… um… er… eh… uh…"  
"You wanted to???"  
"Uh, wish you a good-night… Good-night…" He said… Kissing Sakura on the forehead.  
"Okay… Good-night…"  
And he left… Sakura stared at the door with a confused look on her face, shook her head and changed, got cleaned up and fell asleep…  
  
**Syaoran POV**  
  
How am I going to ask her… Argh… I was never good at proposing things to her… (--")  
I'm such an idiot. Why can't I just be outgoing with my feelings… I thought to myself… then I decided maybe if I bang my head against my dresser… It could help me… I know! I'll keep hurting myself until I ask her!! Then I shook my head on that one… I would probably break my whole entire body if I did that and then to add up to that Sakura would think I'm insane… (@@) I sighed… I looked at the clock… it was 12:00 AM… That means it would be 11:00 in Hong Kong… I took a deep breath and called my mom… She would most likely be mad at me for calling so late but oh well.  
*Ring ring*  
  
"Hello? Li-Clan residence please enter your number"  
I typed in my number  
"Now type in the number that you want to speak to"  
Then I typed in my mom's number.  
"Thank you… Now please wait as we connect you to Li Yelan"  
I rolled my eyes… Why do we have to make this phone system so complicated.  
"Hello?"  
"mother?"  
"Syaoran… Why are you calling so late? It is 12 there is it not?"  
"Yes it is mother… I was wondering if you could open up the shield for about 5 minutes… I want to come a visit the Li clan…" But before I could finish my mother interrupted me… She gets so happy when I tell her I'm visiting her.  
"I'll do that right away… I'll get your room set up for you and…"  
"Mother… I'm also bringing the Card Mistress."  
"Oh."  
There was silence… I hated it when my mom did that makes me want to bang my head against the wall.  
"Mother?"  
"That is fine… I'll prepare an extra room then for the Card Mistress. Syaoran I will close the shield again at 12:07."  
"Yes mother… See you soon."  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone and ran into Sakura's room.  
"Sakura!"  
"Hooe! WHERE'S THE FIRE!"  
"Sakura… Get dressed we are going to Hong Kong…"  
"WHAT?! It's 12:01…"  
"Exactly… Get dressed…"  
"What about work?"  
"We will come back before Monday… Probably Sunday night."  
"Hooee… Okay…"  
"I'll wait for you in the living room at 12:05 SHARP no later then that"  
"Ok…"  
She pushed me out of her room…  
  
**Normal POV**  
(it is 12:03)  
Syaoran waited impatiently… Within a minute or two Sakura came out in a sky blue Chinese style shirt and white Capri pants…  
"How long are we-"  
(It is 12:04)  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand…  
"Okay listen to me carefully. NEVER let go of my hand. DON'T say ANYTHING when we get there unless you are spoken to and we are going to see my family…Oh, and can you teleport your cards to Hong Kong…"  
(Its is 12:05)  
Sakura gave him a confused look…  
"I mean can you summon them from there…"  
"Most likely yeah…"  
"Good."  
(It is 12:06)  
He kissed Sakura on the forehead and got ready to teleport… Sakura held her key tightly as she held Syaoran's hand.  
And off they went.  
Because the Li-Clan's security, no one was allowed to teleport in or out of the area unless they asked Yelan or the Elders to open it for them, soon Syaoran would be in control of that also. Even though he exceeded the age of being the Clan Leader, the Elders did not believe he was ready for controlling the shield. (''--) Of course this made Yelan and Syaoran very mad they did not talk back or do anything about it.  
  
And with a thud they arrived…  
"Syaoran…" His mother called.   
"Mother…"  
Sakura bowed to Syaoran's mother. His mother looked straight into her eyes…   
"So, this is the famous Card Mistress I have heard so much about. It is nice to finally meet you." Yelan proclaimed.  
"It's an honor to meet the mother of Syaoran." She said bowing once more…  
"Now, I'm sure you are tired since Syaoran brought you at such an awkward time. Ping will take you to your room."  
She bowed once more… "Thank you for letting me stay here."  
"It's no problem at all."  
And Sakura left to room with Ping who was entertaining her with the history of the mansion.  
"Syaoran." Yelan said in a stern voice.  
"Yes mother?"  
"Is this the girl you would like as a spouse?"  
Syaoran blushed (-////-) -- blushing face…   
"Yes mother he replied." Looking down on the floor.   
"You chose well. Now, I'm sure you are tired also… I'm very ashamed you brought the Card Mistress at so late at night… Hopefully, she will not think badly of it…"  
Syaoran sighed…  
"Good-night mother…" He said bowing to her…  
"Good-night dear."  
And he left to his room…  
  
OKAY that is it for now… OOOOO… Now Sakura is in HONG KONG!!   
  
**Questions to Ponder**  
1.So why did Syaoran want to take Sakura to Hong Kong?  
2.Will Tomoyo and Eriol go crazy after they find out that Sakura and Syaoran are not here??  
  
See ya next week!!!  
AngelBear 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

HELLO!! *^^* well all I have to say is THANK YOU!! *^^* I loved all the reviews I got. and probably at the end of the story I will thank each one of you individually. *^^* THANK YOU AGAIN!! Now to the story.  
  
"Good-night mother." He said bowing to her. "Good-night dear." And he left to his room.  
  
**Morning** Sakura stretched. "Hmm" She looked around at her new surrounding. "Oh yeah. I'm at Syaoran's house aren't I?" She thought to herself as she got out of bed. "HOOE! I didn't bring any extra clothes!" Sakura muttered to herself now panicking.  
  
Then came a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked as she walked toward the door to open it. "It's Ping." "Oh." Sakura exclaimed and opened. He was holding a pink short sleeved Chinese-styled shirt with imprints of cherry blossoms on them and a pair of white Capri pants. "Master Li wanted me to give this to you, Mistress Kinomoto." Ping replied handing her the clothes. "Oh, alright. Thank you. And please just call me Sakura." "Whatever you say Mis-Sakura. Bye. Oh, and breakfast will be at 9." "Okay. Thank you again." And she closed the door.  
  
~Syaoran He was out in the garden tending his garden. It was an old habit of his. He got up 4 in the morning. Trained, watched the sunrise than go to his garden and take care of it. Not many people knew about this. He sent Ping off to send Sakura some clothes his sister let him borrow, he only hoped she liked it. "God. How am I going to do this?" He thought looking at the clear blue sky, he turned his head toward Sakura's bedroom window. He saw her getting dressed; he quickly turned his face toward the ground as he blushed. ~= Sakura.=~ he called her telepathically ~=Hooe. Syaoran?=~ ~= I would uh, close the curtains if I were you. =~ ~= Hoe?=~ ~= I can see you.=~ He saw Sakura look down and quickly blushed as she closed the curtains. He laughed. Thankfully he didn't get cussed out again. ^^; He looked at his watch. "30 minutes 'til 9 I better go change." He thought as he sighed going back into the house.  
  
Japan!!  
  
"Good-morning love." Eriol exclaimed waking up to his lovely fiancée. "Good morning Eriol." She murmured going back to sleep. "Tomoyo, come on you have to wake up. You have to go to work." He said pushing her. He heard Tomoyo sigh. He chuckled. "Don't laugh at me. I'm getting up." Tomoyo exclaimed going into the bathroom. Last night was a busy night. They stayed up 'til 2 working on their wedding plans, everything was almost all planned except how Tomoyo's dress was going to look like. She refused to go to wedding dress stores and let Eriol help her out on her design. He didn't even think she started on it, at least he never saw her work on it. He gave out a loud sigh and also went into the bathroom. As they were eating their breakfast, they didn't hear the usually "hoe" from Sakura. Maybe she's later than usually they thought.  
  
"Okay, this is weird. Why didn't Sakura do her usually scream?" Tomoyo said aloud "Maybe she actually got up on time?" Eriol responded They looked at each other and laughed. Never in their lifetime of knowing Sakura, did they see her actually get up on time. "Oh wait, today is Sunday, she doesn't have work today. That may be a reason why she didn't scream 'hoe'" Tomoyo finally said. "Yeah, probably. SO why do you have to get up so early? You don't have work today either." "I know, but one of my clients scheduled an appointment today and he wants to meet clear across town. " "O. Wait he??" "Yeah, he's a male client." Eriol grew a jealous face. "Honey? Are you jealous?" Tomoyo asked unsure. "Huh? Um. No." he gaped totally off guard "Oh, my gosh you are jealous!!" Tomoyo shouted. "NO I'm not!" Eriol countered. "Okay, whatever you say, dear. Well I have to go." Tomoyo said kissing Eriol on the cheek, "Why don't you call the guys over and watch that soccer game. What was it? Uh. Tokyo versus China, n'est pas(French for right)?" "Oui(Yeah)." Eriol answered still suspicious of his fiancée's actions now also using french. "Au revoir(Bye)." She said leaving. He murmured something and just shrugged as he called the guys up.  
  
**Hong Kong**  
  
Li's family and Sakura settled at the dinner table. The sisters, who were already married, tried to keep their cool. It didn't work.--'' "LITTLE BROTHER!! Who's the absolutely cute adorable girl with you??" "Is she your girlfriend?" "Oh my gosh little brother has a girlfriend!!" "Are you going to marry her?" "Oh my gosh! They would have cute kids!!" "I know. Their little children running around with cute little green eyes and pretty brown hair" All the sisters went starry eyed. ^^;; The rest of Li's family sweatdropped as Sakura and Syaoran blushed. "That is quite enough of your childish behaviors girls." Yelan said quietly yet sternly. The sisters bowed their heads and apologized for their behavior and ate their breakfast quietly. Trying to break the uncomfortable silence Sakura spoke. "You have a very lovely home, Li-san." "Why, thank you Sakura, it has been in our family for generations." Sakura nodded. "Did you have a fair night's sleep?" Yelan asked. "Yes. Thank you again for letting me stay here and for the clothes you are letting me borrow." Sakura replied. "No problem at all. I see you speak Chinese very well." "Thank you." 'She will make a wonderful spouse for Syaoran. SO well-mannered, fluent in our native language, very pretty.' Yelan thought. "So how are the cards doing? I am informed they are now known as the Sakura Cards." "Yes. They are very well, and respected." "It is good to know that the mistress treats them that way. Clow-san would have been very proud." Sakura again acknowledged what Yelan had said. Soon everyone finished their breakfast and Syaoran and Sakura asked to leave the table. Yelan let them and as soon as they left the sisters went hane-hane. @.@ "THEY ARE SO CUTE!! MAMA YOU HAVE TO LET THEM GET MARRIED!!" the sisters shouted Yelan gave them a strict look and then turned into a smile. "I agree."  
  
(x.X poor poor Syaoran)  
  
**Outside in the garden**  
  
"This place is beautiful, Syaoran. Is it really yours?" Syaoran nodded just staring at Sakura's happy face. "Syaoran. Where's the garden you made?" "This is it." Her eyes grew wide. "This is the garden you started since you were little?" He nodded again. "Syaoran you are amazing!! When I tried to take care of a garden it would end up brown and dead. But yours is. It's indescribable." "Thanks." He said chuckling. ^^a "Maybe that is why I'm so in love with you." She said thoughtfully looking into his eyes. They continued walking. Soon Syaoran stopped Sakura underneath a fully bloomed peony tree. "Sakura." He started looking into her innocent emerald eyes. "Yes?" "Do you like it here?" *mentally hitting himself on the head. stupid stupid question* "Of course." "Enough. enough to. to uh." "Yeesss?" Sakura asked wanting him to continue He took a deep breath, "Enough to sta-" "SYAORAN!!" a pretty voice yelled. Syaoran's face fell.  
  
Syaoran gave himself a mental note to kill someone.  
  
Sakura looked questionably at Syaoran and than at the girl who was coming toward them. She had long black hair that was layered messily tied up with a white ribbon, she wore a black Chinese dress with a slit that went all the way up to her thigh but also had on white baggy pants on it. Her red ruby eyes shined brightly, she was very beautiful and yet you could tell she was one of those girls you just don't mess around with.  
  
Sakura felt a growth of jealously in her heart. The girl too felt jealously, but not for her but for a certain friend.  
  
"Syaoran who is she?" The girls both asked pointing at each other.  
  
Syaoran gawked. "You guys don't recognize each other?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"MeiLin that is Sakura. Sakura that is MeiLin."  
  
Both girls' eyes grew wide.  
  
"SAKURA!" "MEILIN!" They squealed. Hugging each other.  
  
Syaoran put on a utterly confused face. @.@ How did? When did? His finger when pointing from Sakura to MeiLin, and MeiLin to Sakura. o_O He fell anime style.  
  
"Come on you guys. I'll show you my boyfriend." MeiLin said They nodded and followed MeiLin to her family part of the mansion.  
  
"Mason! Over here." She called out. A tall lean man came over. He had dark brown hair and navy-grayish blue eyes. He looked like a combination of Eriol and Syaoran. Wearing a blue polo and some jeans. *^^*  
  
"Well. Well. Meilin you have a taste for guys don't you?" Sakura commented but she felt a jealous feeling. But it wasn't her. She ignored the feeling. "Of course. I deserve the best don't' I?" "Yup. ^.-" "Mason. This is Li Syaoran. My favorite cousin. And Kinomoto Sakura. You guys this is Templar Mason" "It's nice to meet you guys." Mason said. "Same to you." Sakura said cheerfully. Syaoran grunted. Sakura gave Syaoran a questionable look. Why was he acting so cold? But that jealous feeling was coming back. She tried to shrug off the feeling but it wouldn't go away. "Hey how about we go inside. And get a drink or something." MeiLin announced. Sakura and Mason agreed. Syaoran once again did not say anything. Now Meilin was worried about Syaoran. Why was he so rude all of a sudden? She too shook of the feeling. "Well, let's go." Meilin said as they all walked into the little café place they had in the Li Clan building. "You guys go. I'll go to my room. I need to go do something." Syaoran interrupted turning the other way. "Syaoran.." Meilin whined but he kept going. "I'll go talk to him. You guys go ahead." Sakura replied. "Alright." Meilin said sighing. "See ya later Mason." Sakura , "It was fun seeing who Meilin dated. Sorry I wasn't able to get to know you better." "It's alright. I'm glad I met you too. See ya." "Bye." Sakura said for the last time and ran after Syaoran. "Syaoran. Wait up." Sakura shouted. Syaoran ignored her. "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled again Still he did not answer. By this time Sakura had caught up with Syaoran. And she grabbed onto his arm. Syaoran pulled his arm away from her and kept on walking not even looking at her. Sakura felt like crying. Why was he doing this to her?  
  
**SAKURA POV** I started feeling an angry feeling from inside me. Why do I keep on feeling these emotions? They are not mine. Why would I be jealous? Or angry? God. What does this mean? "Syaoran!" I said firmly grabbing his hand. "What?!" He said icily glaring at me. "What is wrong? Why are you acting this way?" "Why the hell do I need to tell you?" He replied even harsher. I winced. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. "You're . You're right. You don't need to tell me." I barely whispered breaking down into tears. I started walking away but something held me back. "Sakura." Syaoran started, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I didn't say anything. He hugged me letting me rest my head against his chest. "Please don't cry. Sshh" He asked softly I slowly stopped crying. "Come on." He started. I refused. But I knew that he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. "Please Sakura. I want to show you something." I shook my head and tried to leave. Knowing if I said anything I would listen to him. He took my hand. I tried to get out of the grip but he pulled me into a sweet short kiss. -_-;; I gave in. And I was teleported to the most beautiful place in the world.  
  
**JAPAN** Takashi, Taichi, Chris all came over to watch the soccer game. Eriol tried calling Syaoran but he didn't answer. They concluded that he and Sakura when on a date. ^^;; The soccer game had started and the guys were eagerly watching. But all Eriol had in his mind was that Tomoyo was on the other side of Tokyo with a guy. A guy he didn't know, a guy that could take Tomoyo away from Eriol. Okay so probably nothing could tear Tomoyo and Eriol apart, and he was just overreacting but it annoyed him. (looks like some one is jealous. ^^) "Hey Eriol!" Takashi shouted. "Huh?" "Did you just see that play?" "Um. No." "WHAT?!" They all shouted. "It was the greatest play." "And I missed it." Eriol groaned. "They were like this. " Takashi started "And than like this." Chris interrupted "And that GOAL!" Taichi finished. Eriol looked terribly disappointed. Now he had one more thing to add to his mind.  
  
**Hong Kong** Sakura was staring at a pond full of crystal blue water. the grass around it was as green as emeralds. With pure white flowers blossoming around it, and than there was the waterfall, starting from a little cliff it flowed gently down the silver colored rocks. "Sakura." Syaoran whispered taking her hands into his. She turned around staring into his amber eyes. "I. Would you. Uh. Okay." Sakura waited patiently. "Sakura. I love you. And I want to ask you. Would you. Would you st-" "Master Li?" Ping interrupted "Yes?" Syaoran growled. "Your mother wants you to report to her with the mistress." Ping stated "Alright. We'll come in a couple of minutes." "She said right away sir." "Okay. We will be right there." With a blink of an eye. Ping disappeared. "I'll ask you later." Syaoran said sadly. He was soo close and again the moment was ruined. Now he had two people to kill. *^^*  
  
Okay. SO I lied. This chapter isn't as long like I said most of the chapters were going to be. BUT that is not my fault. I needed it to end here.. ^^:;; sorry to disappoint you. But I hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
Questions to Ponder WHEN WILL SYAORAN FINALLY GET TO ASK? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S GOING TO ASK? ERIOL JEALOUS? HAHA WHO'S FEELING WAS THE FEELINGS SAKURA WAS FEELING? Wow that was a tongue twister. I challenge you to say it ten times fast. ~AngelBear 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

SORRY!! i didnt' noe that my chapter turned out to be a BIG blob... --;;  
well on my computer it did... --;; ne ways... thanks for all of you who reviewed!! ^^;; you guys reached my goal for this story.. again... ^^;; hehe.... well... THANKS... now i have to go make a new goal...*mumbles some numbers*  
NOW off to the story...   
**Hong Kong**   
Sakura was staring at a pond full of crystal blue water. the grass around it was as green as emeralds. With pure white flowers blossoming around it, and than there was the waterfall, starting from a little cliff it flowed gently down the silver rocks.  
"Sakura." Syaoran whispered taking her hands into his.  
She turned around staring into his amber eyes.  
"I. Would you. Uh. Okay." Sakura waited  
"Sakura. I love you. And I want to ask you. Would you. Would you st-"  
"Master Li?" Ping interrupted   
"Yes?" Syaoran growled.  
"Your mother wants you to report to her with the mistress." Ping stated  
"Alright. We'll come in a couple of minutes."  
"She said right away sir.' interrupting again.  
"Okay. We will be right there." With a blink of an eye. Ping disappeared.  
"I'll ask you later." Syaoran said sadly  
He was soo close and again the moment was ruined. His list was now increasing. *^^*  
**Japan**  
After the game the guys decided to go out and eat... and celebrate because japan won. ^^  
"That was an awesome game"Taichi exclaimed  
"But it was close" Takashi said  
"I wished I was in charge of that game... but I'm on vacation..." Chris commented  
Eriol remained silent...  
"Hey Eriol..." Taichi yelled in his ear  
He still didn't respond  
"Watch this... " Takashi  
"ELI" he said in a high pitched voice...  
"TAKASHI!! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eli...and try to imitate a girl" Eriol growled coming back to reality  
"Hey man chill... " Chris   
"Yeah... We were just trying to bring you back to reality" Taichi   
"Sorry..." Eriol apologized  
"It's alright... Now let's order some food..." Takashi pointed out making everyone laugh  
**Hong Kong**  
Sakura and Syaoran appeared infront of Yelan.  
They bowed respectfully... Yelan acknowledged them  
"Now... Sakura... I'm sure this is probably your first time in China."  
Sakura nodded  
"Syaoran... Why don't you take Sakura for a tour..." Yelan stated  
" ' my mother called me to tell me this??!!' Yes mother..." Syaoran nodded "I could have asked her by now..." he mumbled  
"But also, I have gotten orders from the elders that they want to meet with Sakura."  
Syaoran muttered some curse words... His mother looked at him sternly  
"So go to them right now and than leave."  
Sakura bowed again as did Syaoran...  
"Syaoran... I'm nervous... What if the elders don't approve of me?" She panicked  
"They will..."  
"But..."  
"Sakura, you mastered one of the most powerful tools in magic, than you transformed them into your own. That takes alot of power..."  
Sakura blushed. "Thank you Syaoran..."  
He kissed her on the forehead and they walked silently to the building where the elders awaited them.  
**Japan**  
|*| Tomoyo |*|  
"Yes, okay. I'll do that..." Tomoyo answered to Yashiro  
"Thank you..."  
"So would your girlfriend want a customed made dress also?" Tomoyo asked  
"No, I would not. I have a dress perfectly made for my engagment from Prada" Daiamon (like diamond...) replied in a stuck up manner  
Tomoyo gave her a plastered smile.  
"Okay than... *she turned attention back to Yashiro* Well I just need to take your measurements now, Kakoni-san and I'll have it delivered two days before your engagement party."  
He nodded but unfortunately Daiamon didn't agree.  
"TWO DAYS!! We need it at least a week before the engagment party." She yelled in fury  
"Well, I'm sorry but I do have other orders to make and a store to take care of." Tomoyo replied trying to keep her "Cool"  
"Daiamon. It's fine... I'm sure this is the fastes Daidouji-san can finish it." He said trying to calmhis fiancee down...  
"Fine."  
They stood up.  
"Can you please stand up infront of the mirror." Tomoyo asked  
Yashiro did as Tomoyo asked.  
"Okay... Please lift your hands up. No. Yeh, there you go."  
She put her arms around Yashiro and got the tape measure around him... And recorded the measurement but this couldn't have gone unheard.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!"  
"I'm measuring his upper body so his jacket can fit." She snapped  
"It doesn't look like it..." Daiamon growled  
Tomoyo ignored the comment and started measuring again.  
For the rest of the measurments she insulted and commented on what TOmoyo was doing wrong and each time Tomoyo counted to ten so she wouldn't beat the life out of Daiamon.  
**Hong Kong**  
"Syaoran!!" Sakura whined..." PLEASE??"  
He looked into Sakura's pleading eyes...  
"Okay..."  
"YAY!"  
Meilin and Mason shook their heads...  
The elders agreed that she was honorable for the cards and hoped that one day Sakura and Syaoran would wed.  
But for now, they sent Sakura off with full compliments telling her to come back...  
"The festival it is then..." Mason proclaimed kissing Meilin on the head.  
Ping pulled up the car, Syaoran drove, Mason in the front seat and Sakura and Meilin decided to "catch up"  
"So... What did the Elders say..." Meilin asked eagerly  
"They were very nice... I thought they were going to insult me but all they said were nice things about me."  
"REALLY? They must really like you Sakura..."  
Sakura nodded her head...  
"So... When did you and Mason meet?"  
"Well, after Syaoran and I broke off our engagment and I went back to China... I got into a private school, people with martial arts and people with any type of magic or pyshic powers went there. And there was Mason. He said he came from Japan... You know I went there for martial arts... But Mason went because he has pyshic powers... He can hypnotize and hold up objects with his mind...Now he knows how to do alot of other things because he expanded his powers..."  
"Wow... " Sakura  
MeiLin giggled.  
"We are here..." Syaora finally announced.  
Everyone hopped out of the car...  
The girl got ahead of the guys and started talking to each other about "stuff" as they giggled and laughed...  
THe guys, however, gave other men who looked at their girls glares but also acted like they didn't know them... It was a complicated process they went through. +.+  
**Guys**  
"So" Syaoran started  
"yeah..." Mason responded  
"So..."  
"yeah"  
"so"  
"yeah"  
"so"  
"yeah"  
"so"  
"yeah"  
...  
**Girls**  
*giggles* Really? Oh my gosh I would have never thought of that..."Meilin  
"I wouldn't have either... But I remember what Kero had said to me..."  
"HAH... Kero always cracks me up... Except when he calls me brat... That is when it gets personal..."  
"^^;; Hm.. Where are the guys?"  
"I don't know?"  
Meiln and Sakrua frantically looked around thinking they had lost them... Then sweatdropped when they saw them behind them...  
"So.."  
"Yeah.."  
"What?" The guys asked in unison as the girls stopped right infront of them.  
"Nothing. Come on and let's go have some fun!" Meilin said...  
The guys shrugged and followed the girls.  
-.-''  
**Japan**  
"HAHAHA" The guys laughed  
"What was sweet" Takashi said wiping his tear away from his eyes·o:p  
"Yeah that was." Eriol agreed.  
**the theme song of Mary had a little lamb played**  
All the guys took out their cell and checked to see if it was theirs --;;  
Oddly, their ringer for their wife? or girlfriend call was the same +.+  
"Not mine." Taichi commented.  
"It's not mine either" Chris said  
Eriol looked at his and shook his head.  
Takashi however  
"shit" He cursed before he answered... "Hello?"  
They heard yelling on the phone...And Takashi's expression...It was too good to be true...The others cracked up and couldn't shut up... Unfortunately, Chiharu heard this and more yelling could be heard and by this time Takashi's phone was at least an arm length away from his ear. O.o ]  
"Sorry guys ^^a Chiharu wants me back home, I promised the kids I would take them to the park and they are going insane according to Chiharu because they are waiting for me"  
"Aw, it's all good. We probably have to go too. Sooner or later our girls are gonna call too."Taichi   
"Yeah" Chris said with a sigh and Eriol nodded.  
They all got up from their seats·Said their last good-byes for the day and left.  
=Chris=  
As he was sitting the taxi, his mind wandered onto the thought of children·  
'I wonder if Naoko wants children? Start a family...That would be great... He sighed...How was he going to ask her though...He just didn't want to uh --;; He shook his head...After arguing to himself for about five minutes he had decided that he was going to ask...The taxi dropped him off , he took a deep breathe and walked to his room  
Opening the door he called out for Naoko.  
"Hey Naoko, I'm back"  
And object appeared out of the covers...  
"Hmm"  
Naoko's head popped out...  
"Hey...Did ya take a nap?"  
She nodded her head as she stretched her arms...  
"So how was the game?"  
"It was great"  
He answered sitting down next to Naoko...  
"Hey..Can I ask you something?"  
Yeah of course...You can tell me anything"  
She stared into his olive green eyes  
"I.. uh*deep breathe* Naoko...I always wanted to start a family... But I don't want to if you don't want to... because that takes away the love from the family."  
Naoko kept silent and for about oh a minute or two there was no movement no talking just the sound of breathing  
"so?"Chris asked.  
"So what?"  
"So do you want a family?"  
Naoko once again kept silent but with an evil expression on her face, breaking the silence...  
"You know Chris..." She said seductively wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"What?"He asked starting to get nervous.  
"I think we should get started"  
Chris eyes' widened Naoko osculated(kissed) him as she pulled him down underneath the covers...  
[how about we leave them alone ^^;; ]  
**Hong Kong**  
Meilin, Mason, Sakura and Syaoran had bunches of fun[that sounds so gay  
Mason and Syaoran won stuffed animals for the girls, and the girls rewarded them with sweet little kisses[*^^*]  
But unfortunately, Syaoran was interrupted again  
  
**flashback**  
  
In the Ferris wheel  
  
"Sakura. I want to know. If you would like to st--"  
"Sakura! Syaoran! Look the fireworks are on!!"Meilin shouted at them ^^;;  
Syaroan glared and Meilin realized what she did turned around and kept her mouth shut.  
"Do you want to continue?:Sakura asked feeling bad for Syaoran for he was interrupted so many times.  
He nodded took a deep breathe  
"Sakura Would you like to sta--"  
"Rides over people get out on your right."The man said rudely chomping on some gum.  
Syaoran again mentally noted to himself that man would pay  
  
**back**  
  
Syaoran pounded on his drawer. TWICE today he was interrupted...TWICE yesterday he was interrupted...Was this a sign from God? He sighed...And looked up at the full moon shining brightly...He smirked After about fifteen minutes or so he appeared out of his room his hair wet·And walked toward Sakura's room. He was going to ask her.  
*^^* YAY *^^*  
He knocked on the door.  
"Yes?"Called a sweet voice.  
"Sakura..Can I come in? It's me Syaoran"  
"Sure" Sakura answered opening the door. She had just taken a shower and her spaghetti strap was a bit tight and white [MUAHAHA let the torture begins rubbing hands together]  
Syaoran almost fainted at the site  
"Syaoran? Are you okay? Do I have something on my face?"  
"Uh.. no.."He stuttered.  
"Okay" She replied staring at him oddly  
He closed the door behind him so NO ONE would intrude.  
"Sakura"He started he was getting really nervous  
"Oh it's kinda hot in here can I open the door to the balcony?"  
^^;;  
"Sure...It's really pretty outside too."exclaimed Sakura  
He nodded and they soon were out in the balcony staring at the star-lit sky  
"Sakura...I've been wanting to ask you..."  
She looked at him with patient eyes  
"After Tomoyo's and Eriol's marriage will you *pause* Will you come with me back to China?"  
  
*grins evilly*  
I think I'll stop here for now... *^^  
  
*Questions to Ponder*  
1. Why hasn't Eriol and Tomoyo notice that Sakura and Syaoran are gone?  
2. What will Sakura say? [I know i know... If i continued you would know the answer]  
Well that is all i can think about.. if you have more than review and ask me... ^^:; and just maybe i'll tell ya the answer...  
AIM SN: aznstrawbewie  
MSN: angelbear921@hotmail.com  
so contact me.. *^^* 


	20. Chapter Twenty

THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! *crying happy tears* I got so many reviews!! *^^* I'm happy!! So I wrote a lot… SEVEN PAGES but it's size 10 font !! Lolz… ^^;; THANK YOU AGAIN and please enjoy!! And not kill…  
"I...I..." Sakura stuttered...  
"Sakura, I know you need time to think about this...   
And I don't want to rush you into this. I just wanted you to know what it would be if we got married..." He whispered blushing but quickly added," And I don't' want you to feel like an outcast here."  
  
Sakura had nothing to say. Never in her life was someone so thoughtful about what she felt. Sure people cared and didn't want to hurt her feelings because she was so kind and happy all the time and if they did it would make THEM feel bad... Syaoran only cared about what she would have to feel. And right then and there she knew it in her heart.  
  
"Syaoran..." She started  
"I'll leave you now to think about it."  
"Wait... Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran stopped in front of her door. She walked over to him and tightly hugged him.  
  
"I want to thank you for being so thoughtful..." She whispered in his ear. "And I do have an answer for you..."  
  
She could feel Syaoran's heart beating faster and faster.  
  
"Yes... I will come and live here but not just for a 'trial run' I'll live with you forever." She finally answered still hugging him.  
  
Syaoran could have killed a thousand men for her right then...  
**!Japan!**  
  
Tomoyo came home frustrated...  
  
"Who does that damn bitch think she is?!" She cursed as she came into her home...  
"Tomoyo, honey, what's wrong?"  
"Number one... Sakura told me she would come and help me today... BUT she never came... She just blew me off... And second the person she was supposed to help decided that I, MOI, a future wife was trying to steal her fiancé." She snapped angrily  
"Darling..." He went over to her and hugged her... "Ssh... It's fine..."  
  
Tomoyo started crying.. "Sure... *sniff* Sakura has been late...*sniff* but she never blew me off*sniff*"  
  
"Sssh... I'm just sure that Sakura forgot... She must have a lot of things on her mind now... She has to help train Moon and also decide what she should do when Syaoran leaves... Plus she has to handle her store." Eriol replied thinking of excuses to help Sakura and make Tomoyo feel better.  
"*sniff* You are right... I guess... I guess I was being selfish... She is going through a hard time with Syaoran and Moon here..."Tomoyo agreed starting to feel better...  
"But.. But... What about me? I am planning a wedding... Making dresses, fixing up the clothes for my new fashion show..." She started again with her lips trembling...  
"That is why you have me..." He commented squeezing her gently and kissing her head.  
"*sniff* I guess so... Thank you"   
"Anything for my angel..."  
Tomoyo smiled a bit...  
"So... How was your day?"  
"It was interesting..."  
"Oh, how so?" She asked as she took some rice out of the rice cooker and into a bowl.  
"The guys came over... We watched the game went out to eat..."  
"How is that interesting?" She asked  
"OH... Uh... in between there... I.. uh... ^^a... got a little jealous..."  
"Jealous?" she repeated taking out some side dishes from the fridge.  
"You don't need to know..."  
"Hmm... *raises brow* Do you want some rice?"  
"No... I already ate."  
  
She shrugged and sat down at the table eating her dinner. He sat in front of her wanting to keep her company.  
  
"So now tell me. Why were you jealous?" She asked again as she started eating  
"OH... Just a little thing... Nothing serious..."  
"If it's not serious why are you keeping it from me?"  
"If it's not serious why are you keep on wanting to know?"  
"Because you rarely keep secrets from me... And now it's bothering me."  
"Really... You don't need to know."  
"Really I do want to know."  
"It's OKAY."  
"Fine... You can sleep on the couch."  
"I still have my room."  
"I'll lock it. So you'll have to sleep on the couch."  
"I have magic."  
"And I have the power to control if we make love or not..." (ooo they shouldn't be doing that before marriage... tis tis lolz)  
  
He gave up...   
  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
"I promise."  
"I got jealous because you went to see the guy from the club."  
  
Tomoyo smiled..."You were jealous about that?"  
  
"Yeah.. Like I told you nothing serious... And stop smiling like that... I know you are about to laugh."  
"I am not... What's wrong with me smiling? Hmm?"  
"Nothing... The smile you are doing right now... I know you are taunting me with it..." Narrowing his eyes  
  
Tomoyo started laughing... "I'm sorry honey... I can't help it. You are so funny."  
Eriol gave her a playful glare...  
She finished up her food and walked seductively to Eriol...  
Sitting on his lap.  
  
"I only love you. So don't worry about me. *winking* I mean. I did go out with you for about what 11 years?"  
"That's true."  
  
She giggled and kissed him on the nose...  
  
"I'll see ya later. I need to go take a shower."  
  
*!*Hong Kong*!*  
  
Yelan was walking through the halls of the mansion, trying to find Syaoran to ask him what time he wanted to leave.  
"Where could he be? He wasn't in his room. Ping still hasn't found him. He's hiding his aura..." Her eyes narrowed as it landed on Sakura's room  
"He couldn't be in there could he?" She thought walking over there.  
  
As she neared the door she heard giggles and Syaoran's triumph laugh. Her eyes widen in surprise.  
)*( YELAN POV )*(  
  
They couldn't be having sex, could they? They are too young and not even married. No, Syaoran would never unless Sakura seduced him, but she's too innocent. Or is she?  
  
"Syaoran stop it! What if someone hears us?" Sakura yelled  
  
My eyes narrowed. I was in front of Sakura's door and I shall stop this... Syaoran should never be inside a girl's room ALONE with her. I knew I was probably overreacting but... But this must be put to a stop. I knocked on the door. I should have probably barged in but I should give them a chance.  
  
^^**NORMAL**^^  
  
Sakura's room.  
"Syaoran... Someone's knocking on the door. AHH!! Syaoran!! Stop... That really really tickles." She said running away from him to in front of the door.  
"Just let them stay out there." Syaoran said blocking her from her way.  
"Li Syaoran, move..."  
"No."  
"Please?" giving him a pleading look  
"No."  
"How about if I kiss you?"  
"Hm... How about two kisses?"  
She was nodding her head.  
"every minute."  
"SYAORAN!!"  
"Kinomoto Sakura, Li Xiao Lang. If you do not open this door this minute I will open it." Yelan's voice boomed.  
  
Their eyes widened in fear.  
Sakura quickly opened the door. And bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Li-san." She blushed heavily  
  
Yelan glared at both of them. Sakura's hair was very messy and both of their clothing were not very neat. Someone could have taken them for doing something else.  
  
"What the hell were you two doing with the door closed?" She would not tolerate this, especially since they were not married.  
"Uh... Mother. I was asking Sakura uh... " He started stuttering. He was never good at explaining things to his mother except when it was business talk.  
"Li-san. Syaoran was uh... " She started stuttering also, it was soo embarrassing to tell her  
  
Syaoran's sister appeared behind their mother.  
  
"Mother what happened?"  
"Why are you yelling at Syaoran and Kinomoto?"  
"Did they do something?"  
"Were they making love?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed at the last comment.  
  
"Fei Mei that was not an appropriate question." Yelan snapped.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Now... Please explain."  
"I think we should sit down for this." Syaoran finally answered.  
  
Yelan nodded and they followed her into the study. Everyone got settled.  
  
"Syaoran."  
"I asked... Sakura to . to. to. to. live... to live with us here in China."  
"KAWAII" The girls shouted.  
  
The two immediately put their heads down and blushed.  
  
"And what did you say Sakura?"  
"I agreed. BUT only if it is okay with you and the elders."   
Yelan nodded.  
"I'm sure the elders will agree with me that you are allowed to stay here."  
Syaoran and Sakura sighed with relief.  
"Now. What were you two doing after that?" Yelan asked slyly  
"MOTHER..." Syaoran exclaimed turning into the biggest cherry.  
"All I asked was what you were doing... I never asked if you two were 'making-out' or --"  
"Making love." Siefa finished  
  
Both Syaoran and Sakura were red...  
  
"Well, I'm tired. I'll see ya guys tomorrow morning!" Fei Mei exclaimed, "Good night mother."  
"Good night dear."  
"Good night mother." The rest of the sisters proclaimed.  
"Good night to you guys too."  
  
"Good night Li-san"  
"Good night Sakura."  
"Good night mother. And we will leave after breakfast. I'm sure would want me to stay and say good-bye." He said with a sigh.  
"That's nice so nice of you Syaoran." Sakura complimented  
"Yes it is... Especially since he usually doesn't... You are such a good impact onto Syaoran."  
"I'm doing my best." Sakura replied playing along with Yelan.  
  
Syaoran mumbled something, but Sakura and Yelan did not understand but they were positive it was not something they would want to hear.  
Syaoran and Sakura walked quietly down the hall...  
  
"Well, I guess we will be going back to Tokyo tomorrow." Syaoran finally said stopping in front of her door.  
"I guess."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and left her to sleep.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Ping was banging on the door.  
  
"MISTRESS SAKURA!! PLEASSE WAKE UP!!" He yelled at the door.  
  
He was not allowed to go into a room unless he was given permission... And right now... He had no permission to go into Sakura's room.  
  
"Ping... Please quiet down... I'll get Sakura. She always wakes up late..." Syaoran said coming out of his room because of Ping's yelling."  
"Thank you Master Li"  
  
Syaoran nodded him off.  
He entered the room...  
Sakura was fast asleep and an evil face formed on his face.  
  
**at the breakfast table**  
The sisters were chatting away happily, feeding their kids talking to their husbands when they heard a loud....  
  
**~TOKYO~**  
  
"It's really quiet. And I still haven't heard from Sakura or Syaoran in like two days... I'm worried Eriol." Tomoyo declared  
"I know, it is odd but I'm sure they are fine.. Maybe Syaoran wanted to spend time with her alone..."  
"Maybe.." Tomoyo considered thoughtfully.  
"It's already 8:30.. My office is going to open soon. I'll see you soon honey."  
  
He kissed Tomoyo lightly on the head and left.  
Tomoyo started into empty space... And finally came back to reality when she heard a big thump from Syaoran and Sakura's condo.  
  
"Hmm? What was that?" She asked herself as she got up and went to check it out.  
  
She had to key to their condo for emergencies and decided to use it because it sounded like a burglar.  
She slightly opened the door and peaked...  
  
"SAKURA! SYAORAN!! What the HELL are you guys doing?!" She yelled looking at the awkward position they were in.  
  
( I shall now explain the awkward position:  
Syaoran is lying on the floor. Sakura is on top of him with her legs on both sides of his... and uh OH YEAH their faces are like 2 inch apart from each other. *^^*)  
They both blushed as Sakura got off of Syaoran...  
  
"Uh. Tomoyo. Uh. Well we just came back from China." Sakura said facing the ground not wanting to look at her face.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen even more than before.  
  
"How?"  
"Uh. We teleported... And on the way back we kinda got tangled." Sakura answered again blushing  
  
Syaoran slowly tried to back off away from Tomoyo and leave before she could ask him any questions...  
  
"LI SYAORAN! I'm not going to let you off that easy" She declared glaring at Syaoran...  
  
He now knew why Eriol wanted a veil on Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm sorry but I. Uh. I have to go to work. I'm late."  
"Oh my gosh. I'm late too. Sorry Tomoyo. I'll see ya later." Sakura said hastily walking out the door with Syaoran.  
"But... But..."  
"Tomoyo, I'll call you. When I reach my store. And I'll tell you what happened."  
"But.. But..."  
"I promise."  
Tomoyo pouted and sighed. "Alright. But don't forget. Oh, and I'll lock up for you guys."  
"Thank you SOO much" Sakura said... Syaoran had already left.  
"Bye Sakura."  
"Bye."  
  
Tomoyo laughed as she saw Sakura run out the door.  
  
**Work**  
  
Minoo and Miri heard a faint "kawaii"... Sunhee and Juwon stared into Sakura's office...  
  
"She has been acting really weird every since she got here." Minoo finally commented.  
"Yeah. I know but it's a good thing..." Juwon  
"Hmm. You would think she would be sad since Syaoran is leaving." Miri said curiously  
"Yes... I know. I think she is not telling us something." Sunhee agreed.  
"Hello Mr. Moon." Miri greeted surprisingly. She thought she wouldn't ever see him again but she was wrong.  
"Hello. Um. I was wondering if I could talk to Sakura."  
"Okay."  
  
Minoo went towards the back and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Mr. Moon is here to see you."  
"Oh, can you tell him to come to my office."  
"Uh... Okay."  
"Thank you."  
  
He walked back out.  
"Mr. Moon she said she wants you in her office."  
  
Everyone stared at him as he walked back.  
  
"You guys... I really don't want to do this but I can't stand it. I must find out what Sakura wants with Mr. Moon." Sunhee declared.  
"We should trust Sakura. She knows what we are doing." Minoo said.  
  
Juwon and Miri nodded their heads.  
  
"I don't care. I'll eavesdrop on my own than."  
"Sunhee. You shouldn't. You will be losing trust."  
"*Hmph* I don't' want Syaoran getting hurt by Sakura."  
"What?!"  
"What if Sakura and Moon are dating?"  
"That's a what if question."  
  
Sunhee ignored what they told her and went straight towards Sakura's office door and listened attentively, before her friends pulled her away from the door after she had heard the word magic. Her eyes widened. Maybe she wasn't the only one with magic besides Minoo, Miri and Juwon.  
  
"You guys." Sunhee started  
"If you are going to tell us what you heard. FORGET IT. I don't want to know." Minoo declared.  
"Minoo I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that BUT you have to hear this."  
"Forget it."  
"Miri..."  
"I want to know. But this is just wrong. If Sakura is keeping a secret from us. Than it should stay like that until she wants to tell or not even tell us at all."  
"Juwon..."  
"I agree with them. What you just did was wrong."  
"Fine. I'll just talk to myself about how I THINK SAKURA HAS MAGIC!"  
"WHAT?!"  
  
**Inside the Office**  
  
"You know starting from this week you'll have to teach me..." Kiwhan started.  
"I know... And Eriol is right. You have a lot of magic and I'm sure that I can help you control it... But you have to choose what to do with it..." She stated seriously  
He nodded his head.  
"So... Um... Why don't you come by my place tonight and Syaoran and I can get to know you and I'll give you some books that you need to look over to get the basis over magic."  
"Alright... When?"  
"Uh... 6? or 7? I need to call Syaoran and ask."  
"Okay..."  
"So just to play it safe come around 6:30 and if that is a problem I'll call you."  
"Alright."  
"Well, see ya tonight."  
  
He nodded and left.  
She sighed... This was going to be hard to explain to Syaoran... He would be infuriated and she still wasn't very comfortable around him...  
Sakura came out with her list of things to order...  
  
"Okay... Tell me the things we need." She ordered  
"Face cream"  
"Clinque's Happy."  
"Pearl Red."  
"Uh... "  
"Juwon did you not check?"  
"No I did... I just forgot the company's name."  
"What is the product called."  
"Lipstick..."  
*sweatdrop from everyone*  
"I'm kidding... Sparkling Pink."  
"Okay... Anything else?"  
"O... We need Lucky and Green Tea."  
  
Sakura nodded as she checked that down...  
  
"Okay... You guys I need your help. I'm going to order a new line of products but I can't choose which one... Either the face cream that is so healthy you can eat. Or Channel's new type of lipstick line."  
"Hmm... Face Cream..."  
"You'll actually have to demonstrate it also."  
"Lipstick" All four of them answered.  
  
Sakura laughed and started writing that down... While she was doing so, Juwon used his "special power" to feel hidden auras.  
  
(AUTHOR"S NOTE: Okay what I mean by "special power" is that they have a specific one that they individually have that no one else has... EXAMPLE: Sakura and her cards... No one else has that power... So Juwon's is being able to feel auras that are hiding.)  
  
He slowly emitted his aura so it could go around Sakura and slowly grab her aura... Sakura felt a light peach aura surround her and started pulling on her aura... She tried to pull it back but it unleashed. She followed the source and her eyes flashed towards Juwon.  
  
DUN DUN DUN  
  
^^ Did ya like the chapter? Because I did... *^^* So many questions...  
  
1. Juwon, Miri, Minoo and Sunhee magic?  
2. What will Sakura's reaction be?  
3. Syaoran's reaction to Kiwhan eating with them?  
4. Why I keep on ending it as a cliffhanger?  
5. Where will Kiwhan go since Sakura is going to Hong Kong?  
6. When will I update next?  
  
Lolz... OH and if anyone wants to be emailed please tell me... *^^* I'll be happy to tell you when I updated...  
THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!   
  
**REAL QUESTIONS THAT MUST BE ANSWERED**  
Do you guys want the sequel to this and "Senior Year" next?  
This sequel and a new story I thought of  
Senior Year sequel and the new story  
TWO new stories  
Just ONE sequel (you choose)  
A ONE shot with one of the sequels(you choose)  
OR   
Should I just retire from being a writer?  
  
I really need you guys to answer this so I can work on them or not work at all....  
If you want I can give you previews for the sequel to Senior Year (which I edited) and the newbie stories... JUST ASK and I'll do so  
  
Signing off for Tonight  
~AngelBear 


	21. Chapter 21

HELLO HELLO!! I"M BACK!! I"M NOT DEAD!! *^^  
Sorry for updating so late... i feel bad.. BUT i had a brain freeze in the middle of this chapter... NE WAYS... i would like to thank all the people who reviewed... I HAVE OVER 250!! and i orginally wanted over 70.... +_+ I"M WAY OVER!! *^^ SOO SOO HAPPY!! dances around... *lalala* I THINK i'll make the next chapter the last... and it will be pretty lengthy.. and if it isnt the last... then the next one is... THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO TOLD ME what they wanted... It didnt' sound like alot of people wanted the sequel to Senior Year... SO i won't do that... But many told me they wanted the sequel to this... So i'll do that... WELL off with the story now...{oh and i think i'll put an excerpt of one of the new stories i'm creating on here... so tell me if you want or not...}  
NEW SIGN!!  
=~= is telepathy... mind talking... ^^  
  
Aura-Color-O-Meter  
  
Eriol- navy blue  
Kiwhan- dark orange  
Juwon- peach  
Mason- teal  
Minoo- dark red  
Miri- pale yellow  
Sakura- pink  
Sunhee- lavender  
Syaoran- green  
  
He slowly emitted his aura so it could go around Sakura and slowly grab her aura... Sakura felt a light peach aura surround her and started pulling on her aura... She tried to pull it back but it unleashed. She followed the source and her eyes flashed towards Juwon.  
  
"Who the hell are you guys?!" Sakura questioned as she called on her cards to lock the door and image it so that the store looked like it was closed.  
"It's us..." Minoo answered walking closer to Sakura  
"I swear you get any closer and I'll hurt you." She threatened her eyes glowed fiercely  
"Sakura... I've never seen you this way before... We are the same... We all have magic. DId you not--?" Sunhee said confused  
"I know I have magic. I had it since the fourth grade..." She coldy interrupted  
"Sakura..."  
"I know how to use my magic and until I know you guys are not evil, I don't think I can trust you anymore... You guys can leave now. I'll close up the store." Sakura icily told them  
"But... Sakura..." Miri protested  
"Leave." She commanded without emotion  
Sunhee and Miri looked as if they were about to cry and left. Juwon and Minoo glanced at Sakura and followed the girls out. Once they had left the store, Sakura fell to the ground crying.   
  
**Li Co**  
NO DAMNIT! I won't do any fucking interviews!" He yelled at the annoying reporter, "And if you or anyone starts rumors about me... Tell your dumbass lives good bye"  
The reporters hurridly left the store.   
Syaoran sighed and slouched on his desk... All of a sudden he felt a pang of saddness.   
"Where is this feeling coming from?" He asked himself trying to concentrate on it... After about five minutes or so he felt a little bit of pink...  
"Sakura."  
  
**Juwon's place**  
"I fucking told you not to go easedropping on Sakura!" Minoo yelled at Sunhee who was sobbing like crazy  
"MINOO! STOP IT!!" Miri yelled hugging Sunhee to calm her down  
"Yeah... Minoo... Stop yelling... It's getting annoying... Sakura's probably just shocked... I mean we did keep this secret from her." Juwon reasoned  
"And she kept a secret from us." Minoo added  
"So it's fair. Now shut up." Miri snapped, "We shouldn't have done what we did. But we did. If Sakura thought it was important enough to tell us that she had magic she probably would have."  
"How is her having magic not important to tell us." Minoo snapped back  
"How do you think other people would react if you told them you had magic."  
Minoo remained silent  
"See. You wouldn't have done it either."  
"God... Why didn't we just wait?" He asked  
"Because... Something important is going to happen." Sunhee said in a monotone voice.  
"Huh?" They all looked at her  
"I saw it..." Sunhee  
"You saw what?"  
"The future."  
"Can you tell--"  
"No. But beware of the decisions you make" She barely whispered...  
Sunhee fainted.  
"Sunhee!" Miri yelled.  
"She must have used her powers." Minoo  
"But I thought she could only look at a person's past." Juwon  
"I think she just increased her powers." Miri said...  
"We need to call someone, to get help for her... This never happened to her before." Juwon exclaimed  
"But who?"  
"Sakura."Minoo answered  
"What?"  
"We are going to Sakura." He replied firmly  
  
**Sakura's and Syaoran's Condo**  
There they sat on the couch. Sakura crying in Syaoran's arms...  
"Sshh... It's alright. Calm down."  
"Syaoran... I.. I.. I feel like I betrayed them... And they betrayed me."  
"Sakura. There was no betrayel. Look at it this way. Would you have gone to a random person and told them you had magic?"  
She shook her head.  
"Why?"  
"They would think I'm a freak. Or they could call the police."  
"Exactly. They didn't tell you. And you didn't tell them because of rejection."  
"You're right."  
"Now smile for me."  
Sakura looked up to Syaoran's face and smiled a pitiful smile through her swollen red eyes.  
Syaoran kissed Sakura on the head and hugged her again.  
THe moment was ruined by frantic knocks on the door. Syaoran got up and opened it.  
"Minoo? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see him.  
"We need to see Sakura..." He panted  
"Sakura's not feeling well right now..."  
"Neither is our friend, and we think Sakura's the only one who can help." Miri explained. "It's urgent."  
Syaoran nodded and let them in.  
"Miri. Minoo. What are you two doing here? Where's Sunhee and Juwon?" Sakura asked shocked to see them  
"Sunhee fainted." Minoo said  
"Oh... All you need to do is get a wet cloth... But make--"  
"No Sakura... She 'fainted'" inphasing fainted  
Sakura gave them a confused looked. Miri pulled Sakura over to where they were standing.  
"Sunhee had a vision and it must have taken alot out of her, because now we can barely feel her aura and I think it's getting weaker."  
Sakura's eyes grew wide.  
"Let's go except we use my way. Syaoran tell Eriol to come quickly and meet me there."  
He nodded.  
"Li? Eriol?" Minoo questioned.  
"I'll explain later. Hold my hands."  
They gave her a weird look but did as she said.  
"Now think about where Sunhee is right now."  
They started thinking about Juwon's house.  
"Hold on tight." was the last words she said before they disappeared.  
They arrived in the room Sunhee was and saw Juwon silently praying for her.  
"Tell me what happened." She commanded as Juwon left his seat and Sakura took it. She held Sunhee's hand and she could feel her aura weakening by the minute.  
"We were dicussing what had happened. About us finding out you had magic... Minoo wished that we wouldn't have found out... When out of no where, Sunhee started speaking in a weird tone. Telling us that it was for the better and that she saw what was going to happen. And after that she blacked out."  
"Okay... Has she done this before?"  
They shook their heads.  
Sakura touched Sunhee's temples with her fingertips and started transmitting her some of her aura to Sunhee. After about three minutes or so Sakura collapsed to the ground.  
"Sakura?! Are you alright?" Minoo asked worriedly as he picked her up and put her on a couch.  
"Yeah. Just a little weak" She slowly sat up  
"Sakura, maybe you should just sit down for a while..."  
"No, I'll be alright. I haven't done that in a long time... 'Sakura...'" A voice called in her head.  
=Hoe.. 'Eriol?=  
=Yeah... Where are you?=  
=I'll emit my aura, feel for it.=  
= Alright.=  
Juwon Miri and Minoo looked at Sakura oddly. Why was she emitting her aura? Than out of no where, Syaoran and Eriol appeared in the room.  
"ugh... I hate travelling with you." Syaoran growled  
"And I love you too, cute little descendent."  
"Shut up you ancient hobo."  
Juwon's Miri's and Minoo's attention was now on Syaoran... As he stared back at them, Sakura was explaining the things she was told to Eriol.  
"Uh. I need someone with a bright color aura to help us out here." Eriol said  
"I have one..." Miri replied  
"Okay come over here and I'll tell you how you can transmitt some of your power to her... It will restore some of her enegry so she can regenerate herself." Eriol explained  
Miri nodded...  
Back to Syaoran.  
"What?" Syaoran asked  
"You have magic along with Sakura?" Minoo finally asked  
He nodded and than added  
"And so does Eriol."  
"Wow... I never knew there was this many people with magic." Juwon mumbled  
"There's more... And alot still don't know they have magic." Syaoran explained.  
"And that's the reason why I was acting like a bitch. People who just find out wthat they have magic usually use it for evil purposes..." Sakura said  
"Sakura... You didn't act like a bitch. We understand. We probably would have done the same.. So don't feel so bad..." Minoo said and gave her a friendly hug.  
"Thank you..."  
"Okay... Enough with this mushy stuff. I can't stand it." Juwon declared.  
"Do you want a hug too?" Sakura asked Juwon.  
"Nooooo..."  
Sakura went up to him and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry."  
'I'm sorry too." Juwon replied hugging her back  
Sakura smiled and than went toward Eriol...  
"How is she doing?"  
"Who Miri or Sunhee?"  
"Both."  
"Miri got it right a way but Sunhee... Her powers are still draining. But it's completely natural."  
"Hoe?"  
"She gained a new power... Usually when you first use it, it takes alot out of you."  
"So it was natural to get your power lowered... But hers won't stop."  
"That is where I really don't know what to say."  
Miri had finished.  
"Did it-?"  
She shook her head sadly.   
"She won't take it. It's as if she's refusing to get help."  
"I know this may sound crazy ... but i think we should just leave her to sleep." Juwon suggested  
"WHAT? What if she needs help? What if she dies? What if she-" Miri questioned quickly  
"I think Juwon's right." Minoo agreed  
Everyone nodded in agreement  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!!"  
"Miri. This is one of a magician's ways of-" Eriol tried to explain  
"I don't fucking care. You guys just want to leave her at this state?! Are you guys crazy?"  
"Miri, we aren't going to leave her. We are going to moniter her. Watch her. Pray for the best. A magician needs to do this. It helps them grow stronger. So next time she won't be as worn out." Syaoran said sternly  
Miri opened her mouth to protest but Sakura beat her   
"Miri. I went through this. After I used some of my power. I felt weak, i kept on passing out. But each time I regenerated myself the next time I was able to use more without passing out. Eriol, Syaoran can prove this."  
"I... I ... Don't want Sunhee to get hurt. She's like my sister. We took care of each other..." Miri explained as she sniffled than broke down crying and fell to the ground.  
"Miri. I know how you feel. Tomoyo and I are like sisters too. I would probably go crazy if I knew she was like this."  
Sakura was about to hug her but Syaoran pulled her back, for he saw Minoo going to help her.  
"Miri." Minoo whispered hugging her  
"Get. Away. From. Me." Miri said pronouncing each word clearly in a shky voice  
He ignored her demand and hugged her tighter.   
"Miri... We all care about her. But right now, you need to support her by believing she can do this. I think she knows for her to get stronger she needs to do this on her own. And you refusing to believe that is going to make it harder on Sunhee. Think positive." He said softly, comforting her.  
"I know... I know..." She replied burying her head on his chest as she slowly fell asleep.  
Sakura and Syaoran excused themselves and Eriol stayed. Juwon was sitting next to Sunhee holding her hand, he was *coughs* checking to feel her aura level.  
"Hey you guys... I think Sunhee is getting better... Her aura is getting stronger." Juwon announced...  
Minoo smiled widely and whispered into the ears of his love...  
"Miri... Sunhee's aura is getting stronger..."  
Her eyes flashed open as she sat up. "Really?"  
He nodded his head..  
  
**Sakura**  
Sakura was hastily making dinner while Syaoran was giving some books to Kiwhan and vagually explaining some magic history.  
"Hey... You guys. Dinner is ready." She announced setting up the table.  
The guys silently walked in.  
Trying to sound like there was no tension Sakura asked them, "So. What did you guys talk about?"  
Neither of them answered.  
"Okay..." she triailed...  
As they ate, an uncomfortable silence beheld them.   
"So, Juwon. When did you learn you had magic?" Sakura asked  
"When I was in my second year in high school[junior]... But I didn't know how to use my powers until about 3 years ago. And now I found out that its the worst way..."  
"That's alright. The thing is you know you did it the wrong way. Any ways... How's the food? I'm not much of a cook." ^^;;  
"It's delicious. You are a better cook than me, so be happy I'm not cooking."  
Sakura smiled and they silently finished their food.   
  
**next day**  
*ring ring*  
Sakura grumbled as she got the phone. Syaoran had to leave early that day, so she knew that he wouldn't be there...  
"Hello?" She mumbled  
"Sakura?"  
"Sunhee?"  
"Yeah It's me."  
"Oh my gosh. How are you doing? Are you better?"  
"Yeah.. But I just called to tell you that I'm not coming to work today. Juwon won't let me.Neither will Miri or Minoo."  
"I wouldn't let you either. If you came to work today I would send you right back home."  
Sunhee laughed weakly  
"Well, I'm glad you are better... But you better heal soon."  
"I will. Bye"  
"Bye."  
click  
She sighed and flopped back onto bed  
*ring ring*  
"What the hell?" She thought before answering  
"Hello?"   
"Sakura... Did you get a call from Sunhee?"   
"Minoo?"  
"HELLO"  
"Yeh, I got a call from Sunhee. Why?"  
"To make sure she called. You know she's not coming right?"  
"Yes. Now I'll see you at work. Bye"  
"Bye."  
click  
Sakura's eyes drooped down and was about to fall on her bed until  
*ring ring*  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!! GOD DO YOU NOT WANT ME TO SLEEP?!" She yelled in her head as she looked up  
"Hello?"  
"Sakura?"  
"Syaoran?"  
"Yeah... I'm glad to see you are not asleep"  
"Syaoran...Why did you call?" Sakura whined  
"To make sure you are awake."  
"LI SYAORAN YOU CALLED ME TO SEE IF I WAS AWAKE!!" She yelled  
Syaoran replied in a calm voice "Yes. And since I can see you are I'll bid you a good day."  
"and I hope you go to hell." She replied and with that she hung up and fell onto her bed  
*ring ring*  
the phone kept on ringing and Sakura decided to ignore.  
*answering machine picks up*  
"Kinomoto Sakura. I know you are back in bed and if you don't pick up the damn phone I will come there and personally wake you up. I'm going to count to three... Two. Three." [just to let you know... i didn't "forget" the one... the one was when Syaoran was warning Sakura]  
There was a click. Sakura cursed but stayed on the bed... Than out of no where there was a icy feeling that hit her back.  
  
**Tomoyo**  
A loud "hoe" was heard  
"Sounds like Sakura is awake." Tomoyo announced "Its going to be so weird with Sakura gone. I'm goiig to miss her." She added with a "sniffle"  
"You have a little more than a month to spend time with her AND I promise to send you to China whenever you want to visit her."  
Tomoyo hugged Eriol happily "Thank you!! This is why I love you so much"  
Eriol chuckled  
"So did you make your dress yet?" Eriol asked  
"Of course not. But I did finish the design. I just need to buy the fabric, make it, alter it and I'm done. Luckily, I can start on it soon because I finished the alterations on the fashion clothes."  
"That's great. Because I want to see it soon."  
"I'm not letting you see the wedding dress UNTIL the wedding. Anyways, I can't believe the fashion show is THIS WEEKEND!! I"M SO EXCITED!!"   
*sweatdrop from Eriol as he looked into Tomoyo's starry eyes. ^^;;*  
"Yup, it'll be a total success" He confirmed  
  
**Chiharu**  
"Ugh... I feel horrible" She murmured as she came out of the bathroom. It was the second time that morning she had thrown up... And yet she had this feeling that she had gone through this before...  
" ' Oh god... I can't be pregnent can I?' " She asked herself  
She mentally started counting the days... She was a week late...  
"Honey? Are you alright?" Takashi asked worriedly.  
"Uh... Yeh... I think I have the flu or something... I'm going to get some medicine... I'll be right back."  
"Hey, if you are sick, I'll go get it. Anyways, I was going to get out and buy some breakfast for you guys."  
Chiharu cursed to herself. Why did he have to be such a caring husband NOW of all times?  
"So what type of medicine do you need?"   
"I don't need medicine, I need a test to see if I'm pregnent or not..." She barely murmured.  
"What?"  
"Uh... Takashi, I'm not sure what I have, so I think I'll go to the pharmacy..." She said  
"Then I'll go with you."  
"But what about the kids? We can't just leave them all alone..."  
"It's 5 in the morning. What makes you think that they will awake soon? Chiharu is there something you aren't telling me?"  
"OI... No... Why do you think that?"  
"Well, ever since this morning, it seemed like you didn't want me near you..."  
"Takashi, its not that... It's just that... It's just that..." She repeated, "Its just that I think I'm pregnent..."  
Takashi's eyes widened  
  
[Well that was something new... I want to stop now. No cliff hanger or nothing... And yet again I can keep on going and give you a cliff hanger... Which will it be? Hmmm... I'll continue... And for people who don't want a cliff hanger you can skip it.. And I'll post it on the next chapter *^^* i'll tell you when]   
  
**Lucky Number 52**  
  
When Sakura entered the store, Miri, Minoo and Juwon had figured out that she was in a bad mood.  
"Uh, I don't think Sakura is in a good mood..." Juwon proclaimed  
"No duh. How did you figure that out?" Minoo asked sarcastically  
"By the look on her face." Juwon answered  
"Juwon, Minoo was being sarcastic."  
"OH... ehehe"  
*sweatdrop*  
They soon heard the phone ring... Sakura had answered it.  
"NO! I WON'T GO YOU!@#$$#@!@#$%^^%$#@" She yelled  
They figured that she was talking to Syaoran.   
"I wonder what Li did to make Sakura so mad..." Miri said outloud  
"Yeah, what ever it is it must have been bad, because I never heard Sakura cuss this much." Minoo commented  
"Good morning to you guys." Sakura said in a cheerful voice after she came back out from her office."Tell me what's new."  
"Uh, well, um... Nothing really." Juwon ansswered  
"Oh... NOW I remember what I was going to tell you guys."  
"You never told us you needed to tell us anything..."  
"Oh... Well in my head I did. Anyways, Tomoyo's having a spring couple fashion show. My friends and I are going to be in it... If you want I can get you some tickets."  
"REALLY?!" Miri asked  
"Yup."  
"I WANT SOME!"   
"Hehe. okay. Do you guys want to come?"  
"I'm not into fashion that much, but since you are in it I guess." Juwon said  
"Me too." Minoo answered  
"Great. I'll get you your tickets tomorrow."  
After that little chat, the rest of the day was really busy with customers.  
  
**Closing time**  
  
"I finished the back." Minoo declared  
"Great. I think that's it for the day." Sakura siad  
"Yup."  
"And guess what?" Sakura added  
"What?" They all asked  
"Tomorrow is pay day..."  
"YAY" They shouted and did a little dance  
"Hehe... I'll finish this up side up. You guys can go" Sakura said  
"We couldn't do that..." Miri replied  
"No, really. Have fun..."  
"But we don't want to leave you here alone."  
"I won't be. Syaoran said he was going to pick me up."  
"But..."  
"No buts... You guys are leaving." She said pushing them out the door.  
"Bye Sakura..." They said  
"Bye."   
Sakura sighed, she disliked lying to her friends but that was the only way she could get them out. But it wasn't a true lie, she was going to go meet Syaoran...  
As she locked the door of the store there was a tap on her shoulder, and to her surprise it was Syaoran...  
"Syaoran... I thought I was going to meet you at Yukito's."  
"I couldn't just wait there, knowing my wonderful Sakura to be walking alone." He said as he winked at her.  
"Haha... Wonderful is right... *^^* Anyways, thank you..."  
  
[okay people who don't want a cliff hanger go down and answer my lovely questions!! and people who want a cliff hanger.... just keep on going...]  
  
They walked hand in hand to Snow Bunny's Food. [i love that name... it makes Yukito sound so possesive over his food]  
Yukito escorted them to their table...  
Syaoran and Sakura ate happily [can you do that? *mumbles*] talking about what may happen in the future... etc. etc.  
"So Sakura... You up for desert?"  
"I'm not sure... I'm really full"  
"Oh come on ... A piece of strawberry cheese cake?"  
Sakura gave Syaoran a look. He pouted...  
"Okay... Just a little piece."  
"Hey Yukito.. Can you give us some strawberry cheesecake?"  
"Of course..."  
Yukito went into the kitchen then brought out a box shaped like a ring box but it was much to big to be a ring box.   
"Syaoran... I only said a piece..."  
"I know..."  
"Then why is Yukito holding a box?"  
"I don't know... We'll have to see won't we?"  
"Here is some strawberry cheesecake... Enjoy."Yukito said as he walked off  
"Syaoran..." Sakura said warningly " I said ONE PIECE... This is a WHOLE cake"  
Syaoran remained silent and then opened the box. Sakura gasped.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!   
*Questions*  
1- what did Sunhee see?  
2- what powers do the others have?  
3- will everything be a success as Eriol said?  
4- when will Sakura tell the others she is going to China?  
5- *DON"T READ THIS IF YOU DIDN"T READ THE "cliffhanger part"* (i warned you)  
what's inside the box?  
  
AND for people who didn't read that last part... please tell me... ^^  
OH and sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes... if any... i didn't exactly edit this chapter on micro soft word like i usually do... ^^:; so please forgive  
FIND THIS OUT NEXT TIME!! *^^*   
and for people who asked me to email them and didn't get one.. PLEASE tell me so i can make sure i got it... email me... it's better and i will be sure to actually get you  
angelbear921@hotmail.com  
  
=AngelBear  
and a preview of my next story [really ooc]  
  
**The Dancer**  
  
Sakura copied the exact moves of her teacher, as were the rest of the girls... With a graceful aura and a perfect posture, Sakura was THE best ballerina the school had ever had. Unfortunately, she hated it. She hated getting everything perfect and percise, she hated the shoes, the music, the dances, the memorization of the moves... She hated absoloutely everything about ballet. She constantly asked herself why she didn't quit... But her desire to dance wouldn't let her... Her father wouldn't let her take any other dance courses besides ballet for he believed they were not sophisticated enough for his dear dear Sakura. She cursed him...  
  
"Sakura dear... Why such a hard look on your face? Relax, breathe deeply and let's start again." Her teacher said  
  
Sakura nodded and relaxed and she started imitating her teacher. After what seemed like an eternity, her class had ended, she quickly put on some sports pants and a hoody, with her bag hanging one side of her arm she walked home from the dance studio. Yet, again, she was restricted to do this, but she didn't give a damn. She needed to get fresh air, and here she was getting it. As she crossed the street something pulled her from crossing it. In front of her were elegant houses, the gardens all tended and perfect, the houses painted perfectly, everything was perfect. She looked at the street she was standing on. There stood the place her heart longed for... It was known as "breakdown house," every thursday night hundreds of breakdancers went there competing against each other to see who was the best... She went there a couple of times when her brother was with her, he was a breakdancer, he was able to do moves no one else could but he quit after he got into college... A tear ran down her face, he was now in the States, studying hard at Harvard, so he could become a doctor. After he had left, her father had forbidden her to go there. She looked at the perfectly aligned houses and than at the shabby house... She heard the techno music blasting from there, and then she heard nothing from the others. She took one last look.  
  
"Screw father." 


	22. cHaPtEr TWenTY

This chapter is going to get "cheesy"... Probably the most cheesiest thing I ever wrote.. ^^;; SO don't tell me it was cheesy cuz I know it is... ^^ and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! [this story is not edited because i've been rushing to put this here ^^}  
  
They walked hand in hand to Snow Bunny's Food. [i love that name... it makes Yukito sound so possesive over his food]  
Yukito escorted them to their table...  
Syaoran and Sakura ate happily [can you do that? *mumbles*] talking about what may happen in the future... etc. etc.  
"So Sakura... You up for desert?"  
"I'm not sure... I'm really full"  
"Oh come on ... A piece of strawberry cheese cake?"  
Sakura gave Syaoran a look. He pouted...  
"Okay... Just a little piece."  
"Hey Yukito.. Can you give us some strawberry cheesecake?"  
"Of course..."  
Yukito went into the kitchen then brought out a box shaped like a ring box but it was much to big to be a ring box.  
"Syaoran... I only said a piece..."  
"I know..."  
"Then why is Yukito holding a box?"  
"I don't know... We'll have to see won't we?"  
"Here is some strawberry cheesecake... Enjoy."Yukito said as he walked off  
"Syaoran..." Sakura said warningly " I said ONE PIECE... This is a WHOLE cake"  
Syaoran remained silent and then opened the box. Sakura gasped.  
Yup there was a cake alright. But there was also a tiara on top of it.  
"Syaoran..." She barely managed to choke out  
"Kinomoto Sakura... Will you be the queen of my heart and marry me?"  
Sakura might not have been able to say anything but her body was able to move. She grabbed him by the neck and hugged him tightly as she started crying.  
"Syaoran... *sniffle* I thought I told you yes before? *sniffle*" She whispered  
"But what kind of man would I be if I wasn't able to ask you?"  
"Li Syaoran... Of course I'll marry you. You know.. I think you are spoiling me." She said hitting him on the arm as she started wiping away her tears.  
Syaoran smiled and helped Sakura wipe away her tears.  
"You shouldn't cry. Your face isn't suited for crying..." He said  
She smiled at him with tears still in her eyes...  
"But I'm crying because I'm getting married to the person I love most in all the world."  
Syaoran held her in his arms, and kissed her head...  
"How about we some cheesecake and head on home." Syaoran suggested  
He could feel Sakura's head nod.  
Sakura took the tiara and put it next to her.  
"Why don't you put it on?" Syaoran asked as he began to cut the cake.  
"I'm going to feel weird putting it on here." She said staring at its emerald gem in the middle with silver vines entangling it.  
"Please, for me?" He pleaded  
"Syaoran... We are in a cafe. I'll put it on at home." Sakura promised  
"Alright. You better..." Syaoran agreed in a threatening manner  
Sakura smiled a sweet smile to him as she ate her cake.  
  
**Chiharu and Takashi**  
Hyunah had finally fallen asleep. Chiharu had taken a home pregency test and was now waiting for the result. It was about time now and they slowly went to the bathroom to take a look at it. Chiharu's heart was racing along with Takashi. Sure they already had two kids but this was the first time they actually took a home test. Usually they ended up going to the doctor thinking she had the stomach flu. -_-'' (yes both times...)  
"Why am I nervous? I have two wonderful children, and three would be a blessing." Takashi whispered  
"Because we were usually told. Takashi I can't do this. You look at it."  
"You are such a coward at times..."  
Chiharu glared at Takashi.  
"Fine, then. I'll look."  
She looked at it and then dropped it  
"Chiharu what's wrong?" he asked worriedly  
"I'm... I'm..."  
"You're?"  
"I'm pregnent."  
Takashi hugged Chiharu tightly.  
  
**Tomoyo and Eriol**  
"Eriol... I have a feeling that everything won't be alright..." Tomoyo murmured as they laid in bed  
"What makes you think that?"  
"I don't know... Just a feeling I gained over the years with Sakura and her card capturing days." She replied  
"Hmm... You know, if you were a magician... You would probably be one of the best."  
Tomoyo blushed. "No, I'll never be as good as Sakura, Syaoran or you... Anyways, I really have no desire to have magic." She admitted  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. There's so much responsiblity that come with it. I could never handle it."  
"Now that is a down right lie." Eriol exclaimed laughing  
"What? It is not."  
"Oh, so being able to conjure up some fancy dresses in an hour or two. Do so well on your school work... Helping out your friends WHILE doing all the stuff you enjoy. Sure... That isn't alot of stuff. Nope no responsibilty at all..." He said sarcastically  
"Eriol..." She whined  
He gave her one of those smirks that scared the living life out of Syaoran but it didn't have the same effect on Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo gave Eriol a glare and turned around and slept ignoring his "sorries"  
"Aww Tomoyo. I was just kidding."  
"*hmph*"  
"Tomoyo..." Eriol whined as he hugged her by the waist.  
"HIIRAGIZAWA ERIOL get your hands off me." She said trying to sound meaningful but failed as she giggled  
Eriol laughed along with her and soon they fell asleep.  
  
**Sakura and Syaoran**  
  
When they arrived home, Syaoran made her drop all of her stuff and put on her tiara...  
Sakura blushed heavily, she hated getting expensive accessories, she felt odd and out of place.  
"You know. You are the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen." He commented  
"Thank you." She replied  
"You don't need to thank me for a fact."  
Sakura blushed even more. He laughed and hugged her and kissed her on top of her head.  
"Syaoran, you know what I'm afraid of..."  
"What?"  
"How you will spoil the kids..."  
He chuckled  
"And why do you think that?"  
"Because of the way you treat me."  
"Hahaha. Sakura. Don't worry. Now how about we get some sleep." He suggested.  
She nodded and kissed him good night.  
  
**2 weeks before Tomoyo and Eriol's Wedding**  
  
The fashion show had gone well and everyone was getting excited about Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding. Everyone was also very disappointed about Sakura leaving to Hong Kong, which she annouced along with her engagement to Syaoran. Minoo was to manage the store now with Sunhee as co-manager. Melin was to come with her boyfriend on the week of E+T's wedding. And Kiwhan said he would learn magic from Eriol once Sakura and Syaoran was gone, his magic was strong and he was learning quickly how to control it. Minoo and the others, also, were taught from Sakura and Syaoran, also learned quickly and grew strong and now know their capablities.  
  
~Bachlor Party~  
All the guys gave a toast to Eriol and started drinking...(--||)  
They talked about the old, the new, the embrassing moments, life and how great life was to be with the ones they love. Takashi annouced that he was going to be a father again and everyone congragulated him  
"So Eriol, in two weeks you are going to be a married man. No more single life. What do you feel?" Syaoran asked  
"Good. I can finally settle down."  
"You already settled down about 11 years ago when you dated Tomoyo." Takashi said  
"You're right. It's gonna be the same." (^^ a)  
"It's all good." Taichi exclaimed "Makes it better."  
"Yeah, that's right." Chris agreed  
  
~Bachlorette Party~  
"HAHA!! Tomoyo you are such a liar." Sakura exclaimed  
"No really. I'm a virgin." Tomoyo tried to say  
"Sure.. We believe you." Chiharu replied sarcastically  
"Tomoyo, you probably was the first one to lose your virginity and if it wasn't you, it would be Chiharu" Naoko said  
"Yeah... HEY!!" Chiharu proclaimed  
Everyone laughed  
"You know Rika. You have been quiet." Tomoyo started  
"Huh? Sorry..."  
"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Sakura asked  
"No... I'm just kinda feel weird."  
"Why?" Naoko asked concernly to her best friend  
"Well, I mean I sometimes feel left out. You and Chiharu are alreay married, Tomoyo and Sakura are getting married and here I am..."  
"Awww Rika." All the girls chimed  
"You don't need to feel like that. I bet Taichi will either propose...." Sakura started  
"Or if that dumb bastard doesn't, then there is a better man waiting for you." Naoko ended  
Rika smiled a little, she was so lucky to have such good friends.  
"I wonder what the guys are doing at their party...." Tomoyo wandered out loud.  
"Do you think that they got something inappropiate?" Naoko  
"Or doing something inappropiate?" Chiharu  
"They wouldn't... Would they?" Sakura  
"This is a bacholar party Sakura..." Naoko said  
"You guys... I have an idea." Rika suddenly said.  
"What?"  
"Well..." Rika whispered her little "innocent" plan to them.  
They giggled furiously and prepared for their little treat to the guys.  
  
~Bacholer Party~  
"So, did anyone call some strippers?" Eriol asked  
They all shook their heads no  
"Good... Because if one of you did Tomoyo would have my head and I will never be able to get married." Eriol said with a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah.. Chiharu would probably be like that too." Takashi agreed  
"So would Naoko." Chris added  
"And I'm sure Sakura would too."  
"Hahaha. I would die." Taichi  
"So, Taichi are you in love with Rika?"  
"Yeah... To tell you the truth, I want to ask her..."  
"REALLY?"  
"Yeah... But I'm not sure if she wants to take the relationship that high. I mean she is an actress and a damn good one. And she may not want me..."  
"Nah, Rika isn't that low to go by status. And something tells me that she is very much in love with you and will go the next level with you." Eriol replied  
"That's a rel-" Taichi started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Who would be coming at a time like this?" Syaoran asked as he looked at the clock which pointed at 2:30  
"I don't know. Seriously you guys didn't call dancers did they?" Eriol asked seriously  
Everyone shook their heads.  
Eriol walked up to the door.  
"Who's there?"  
"Why it's us..." Rika said using an accent unreconisble.  
"And who is us?" Eriol asked cautiously as he unlocked the door.  
"The girls you called... Duh." Naoko said in a snobby annoying voice  
"We didnt' call anyone so leave."  
"WHAT?! You mean we drove down here for nothing!" Sakura yelled  
"Fine you jerks... We'll leave" Chiharu ended  
"Wonderful" Eriol replied  
The guys' heart slowed down as they sighed with relief  
Then they heard another knock on the door except it was more aggressive   
"Who is it?" Eriol called out  
"HIIRAGIZAWA WHO THE HELL WERE THOSE GIRLS WHO CAME FROM YOUR ROOM!!" Tomoyo yelled in an angry voice  
Eriol instantly opened the door and faced 5 angry women... Fire blazed in their eyes [literally]  
"Uh... I dont' know. They just came out of no where." Eriol honestly said but that was a wrong answer  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CAME OF NO WHERE?! SLUTS DON'T JUST COME TO THIS NICE NEIGHBORHOOD FOR NOW REASON!! AND WHY AREN'T YOU INVITING US IN?!" Tomoyo yelled fiercely  
Eriol stepped aside as he let the girls in... Immediately hell struck. All girls started yelling at their boyfriends/fiances/husbands. They started to defended themselves but the girls fell to the ground crying and wailing that their loves didnt' love them anymore and left them for some strippers. The men started panicking and tried to comfort them and deny what the girls had told them.  
"Really?" Naoko asked Chris with little tears near her eye  
"Yes, really. Why would I lie?" He replied wiping a tear away.   
Naoko sniffled and hugged Chris as did all the other girls to "their" men... The men's heart started going to their regular beats...  
"So you didn't call them? They just came?"Sakura asked ever so innocently.  
"Yes. Why would I call some ugly looking girls to come over if I already have an absoloutely gorgeous WOMAN with me?"  
Sakura blushed at Syaoran's comment.  
"I guess you are right." She said laying on his chest.  
"Of course I am."  
Sakura giggled.  
"Why did you ladies come here?" Eriol asked Tomoyo  
"Because we weren't having fun without our men. That's why." Tomoyo answered  
"And also because we wanted to have a little fun." Rika said slyly  
"Have a little fun?" Taichi repeated  
"Yes. Have a little fun." Rika confirmed  
"And that fun was?" Takashi asked  
"Just a little joke." Chiharu answered, and using her hands to express little  
"A little one huh?" Syaoran  
"Yup." Sakura  
"The joke was?" Eriol  
"Oh, we were the so called 'strippers.'" Tomoyo started  
"That knocked on your door." Naoko  
"Than we pretended to leave and came as angry spouses." Rika  
"Just to see if you actually called strippers." Sakura  
"And to see what you guys would do when you panicked." Chiharu  
They giggled and kissed them on the cheek and left.  
The guys gaped as the girls left.  
"We are loving some dangerous women." Takashi finally commented  
They nodded.  
  
**THE WEDDING!!**  
[Tomoyo and Eriol's]  
  
Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were dressed in lavender bridemaid dresses, elegantly covered with small white flowers that traced the outline of their dresses. They wore halo's that were also covered with flowers and long thin ribbons that trailed behind them. They walked in a straight up position in a perfectly straight line. Little Hyunah was as cute as ever dropping flower petals on the floor while Chulwon carefully held the pillow with the rings on it. They had walked into place and waited for Tomoyo.  
She stood beautifully in an eggwhite dress. It was a halter top, and had a huge ribbon behind it like a kimoto. It's ribbons trailed behind her with the trail of her dress. She wore a light veil that covered her light skin covered slightly with make up. Her long purple hair tied into a curtain of curls.  
  
You could see Eriol's eyes widen. He was not allowed to see the dress in any form and as he layed eyes on her he could feel himself go crazy. He was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. Damn was he lucky. He thought to himself.   
  
And the wedding went on.  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
I'm so happy for them. It has been what 11 years? If they can survive each other that long, I know this marriage will last longer than forever. I only hope that Eriol will make her happy.  
  
"Hiiagizawa Eriol do you take Daidouji Tomoyo to be your wife?" The pastor asked  
  
"I do" Eriol answered  
  
I hope Tomoyo also loves and takes care of Eriol.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo to do you take Hiiagizawa Eriol to be your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
And I can only hope that Syaoran's and my love together can last forever as theirs.  
YAY!! I'M DONE!! WOOHOO!! lolz.. ok so its a crappy ending... and i really really stink at endings.. I'll probably put up my sequel during the end of May... I know. That's a LONG time but I wanted to try do to a Harry Potter fic and also kinda get my mind off of CCS because I am starting to say "hoe" and I'll count that as a sign saying take a break from ccs. ^^;; SOO if you guys here is an indivudual review for each one of you. SOO look for your name!! OH and if i say something really really weird.. its because i am and also because i started from chapter one and than started mixing up the reviews and i'm now confused and amazed at all the different people who reviewed.. THANK YOU  
  
meimei: THANKS ALOT!! i think you reviewed everyone of my chapters or close to it and was the first to review this story!! thanks!! you're such a great friend... ^^  
  
time warp: i'm not sure if you even finished this story but what you said got me thinking and made it alot better thank you  
  
cherry princess: *^^* thanks for the encouragment!! it made me want to write alot faster  
  
winniekins: hehe... i'm not sure if you finished my story either but thanks for the review *^^*  
  
sscherry blossum II: thanks for review... made me soo happy... and i loved your story  
  
jeff: hehe... thanks for reading my story... ^^* it makes me very happy that you thought it was good... hehehe i'll try to read that book you told me to read ^^ what was it again? o.O  
  
little sakura: thanks for the advice... as you can see i took it and alot more people seemed to like it so THANK YOU  
  
Anathema: hey thanks for the grammical advice you told me to do. i finally got one of my best friends to proof read it for me and i found out my weak points... THANK YOU  
  
misora: yes i'm korean and i'm proud of it... *^^* are you? anyways thanks for being on the first to review my story. i hope you enjoyed it  
  
Hine no Chikyuu: I LOVE S+S TOO lolz... thanks for your review!!  
  
Azn_angel4lfe yes you are an azn angel for life because your reviewed my story... lolz... *^^* THANK YOU  
  
Eiggem: you started reading my story a little later than most but you still pushed that one button to tell me what you thought of the chapter and i thank you for that   
  
~*~sakura~*~ THANKS for reviewing... even though you too started a little later than most *^^* HEHEHE makes me all hyper to see more "new" people start to read it and review   
  
evilgirl hugs and kisses... merci beacoup  
  
MegamiNoHikariFormerlyKanchan THANKS FOR YOUR MANY REVIEWS and with your many old names.. hehe.. i was looking at one of your old names and thinking OH YEAH that's one person who keeps on changing her id name.. *^^*  
  
kat chan: thanks for your reviews makes me all fluffy inside  
  
Dolle did you finish the story? i'm not sure if i read ne more reviews from you but i enjoyed the review you gave me THANK YOU  
  
Person; yes "person" i finally got an editor who now does nothing because i found out most of my mistakes now but she helps me now and than... THANK YOU soo much for tellin me i should get an editor *^^  
  
Cherrygurl101 merci beacoup for the review   
  
angel of nigth yeah.... your review at first made me heartbroken but than i looked at it from a new point of view and i realized you were right and now i've changed that chapter to not the quite sudden change.. thank you your review really really helped me from throwing this story out the window   
  
OrchidAngel I REALLY REALY liked da reviews i got from you... if i remember correctly.. THANK YOU   
  
lilyflower i also really liked your reviews too. ^^ thanks for handling all my "twists"  
  
cOnFuSeD... i get confused alot too. ^^;; but thanks any who. your prediction from chapter three didn't exactly follow my plan but it was close.. ^^  
  
AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr hehe.. i loved your reviews... thanx alot for the support  
  
Karina YES i finally got the UPPERCASE and SPACES.. thank you for you advice  
  
Joona: THANK YOU FOR reviewin mai pathetic story... u really should of kept going on your stories even though i knew what one was going to end like... i'm still curious about the other... ^^; lolz... well ttul  
  
sammie loved your review... it was soo orginal? hehe *^^*  
  
cherry mizuki... THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR BEING SUCH A GREAT EDITOR for the first half of mai story *^^* helped me soo much... and even though you can't read this until after easter[which i admire you for]   
  
amanda panda... i loved your stories and i'm soo glad you actually reviewed mine... since it sucks compaired to yours.. thank you soo much!!  
  
D0rKaLici0usVieT hehe... your id name is cute.. ^^ ne who... thank you for your many reviews... they made me feel "supported"  
  
bunny459 i always wondered what 459 stood for.. and i still can't figure it out but thank you for reviewing!! it really does count  
  
cinnamon: you came almost around the end when you started reviewing.. HEHE thanks for taking the time... makes me feel special  
  
kitty-cat thanks for reviewing it has such an affect on a writer[mainly encourages unless its a flame... hehe]  
  
blue heaven: thank ya for the reviews you gave me... i hope you enjoyed the writing  
  
melly L i always had a blast reading your review THANK YOU  
  
kawaii chibi cherry: hehe... i loved your reviews merci  
  
danielle ngo THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU  
  
i'll never do as many as you did but it always made me crack up THANK YOU  
  
desmond thanks for the reviews... i can only hope i satisfied what you wanted from this story  
  
emeraldiris that is such a pretty id... ^^ thank you for your comments ^^  
  
black kat THANK YOU SOO MUCH for reviewing and talking to me online... its soo much fun talking to people who read mai story that way i can make new friends.. THANK YOU  
  
joey in my profile it acutally does tell you that i write more dialouge than anything else but thanks anyway for telling me... i'm just trying to run away from my weakness in details ^^;;  
  
blanky blank... thanks for the advice..i hope i was able to change some of my writing techniques to make it betta.. and i hope you think so too..  
  
Kinboshi da Muse i am honored of getting reviewed by you since you say you don't review very often... THANK YOU  
  
sum1 thanks for reviewing.. i'm glad i thought of the same questions you thought of so now i know i'm asking the right questions ^^  
  
idiot1988 THANK YOU SOO VERY MUCH for puttin me on your favorite's list and for reviewing  
  
aznsnowangel89 thank you for your presence here in da review place.. it realy does make an "author" happy when they get encouraging reviews THANK YOU  
  
snowi angel i liked how you spelled snowy ^^;; lolz any ways...i'm glad you spoke your mind and told me right out what you thought of the chapter and i usually couldn't agree with you more  
  
josey thank you for reviewing even under your bro's id *^^*   
  
cindy merci pour all your cheeriness ^^;;  
  
midnight wisher ^^ *^^* *^^* *^^* *^^* *^^* THANK you for REVIEWING  
  
yvonne *^^*  
  
sakura jr-17 THANK YOU FOR puttin me on ur favorites list... makes me soo happy... and also thanks for your reviews  
  
lady tomoyo thanks for all the encouraging reviews you gave me.... ^^   
  
mia thanks for the review  
  
azndreamer1788 thanks for your thoughts so nice to hear about someone not only focused on s+s  
  
taterbaby123 thanks for the reviews makes me soo fuzzy inside  
  
jazzy thanks for the review!! ^^ i can tell you are a pure S+S lover  
  
anna - i know this isn't the best story but i'm happy you thought it was a good story THANK YOU  
  
videl- heheh it would have been funni if i killed kiwhan when sakura and kiwhan almost kissed.. but it didnt happen.. and you willl soon see why  
  
madisonbabe *^^* sorry for all the cliffhangers i left you on.. hope you forgive me  
  
cystal chan- i loved to read your comments.... so much fun to read.. THANK YOU  
  
carolyn- thank ya..  
  
sakura li i hope i didnt' kill you all the way... ^^;; cuz there is more to come.. lolz... ^^ well there is no more suspense here until the next story thanks for revieiwing  
  
nooooooooo hehe... i finished and i hope you enjoyed  
  
azn angel did i alreay mention you... so many names with "azn angel" in it... ne ways.. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING...   
  
carol like sakura li i hope i didnt' kill you all the way!! hehe.. i didn't mean to do that... thank you   
  
Montserrat T well the fic is over.. please don't kill me T_T Y_Y i'm too young to die... but i'm glad you enjoyed the fic thank you  
  
silva sun thanks for reviewing!! *^^*   
  
Animemaster999 i finally finished my story like you asked and i hope you liked it  
  
kawaiitenshisakura ^^ thanks for the reviews... it made my day  
  
pinklover-sama I'm not evil... I"m perfectly innocent [all readers start yelling liar] ^^:; anyways.. i loved all the reviews you gave me THANK YOU  
  
ladyofdarkness THANKS for REVIEWING!! [i think you were the one who got my weird questions right, ne?]  
  
SK thanks for your compliments!!  
  
hypercat I REALLY REALLY appreciate you reviewing my story!! *^^* i hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the sequel ^^;;  
  
sweet madison did i already thank you? well if i didn't THANK YOU and it was fun talking online with you and i hope i can talk to you more often  
  
destiny's fate THANK you for some feedback! *^^* i loved it i hope you enjoyed the story  
  
moon mistress of cards THANK YOU SOO MUCH for the reviews!!  
  
d your sn is soo unique.. just one letter *^^* anyways thanks for everything  
  
rae rae *^^* thanks for revewing!!  
  
cherry blossom loved your comments!! i hope you liked this story... ^^  
  
videl merci beacoup for reviewing!!   
  
sazza did i already say thank you to you? anyways THANK YOU if i didn't ^^  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy THANKs THANKs THANKs ^^;; lolz feed back is a good back ^^ that really doesn't make any sense but thanks for reviewing this story!!  
  
Raymisha thank you for reviewing!! it really helped me out whne i was in like what i call "blankage" in another words writer's block. ^^;; just reading the reviews helped me think ^^ thanK YOU  
  
neogalaxy i dont' remember if i actually gave you a special thank you or not before ^^ but i remember reading your reviews may that's why i thought i already thanked you ^^;; anyways THANK YOU heheh  
  
sakurachick03 i give you my thanks since you gave me your thoughts of what you thought of this story ^^  
  
gaea hehe.. well there wasn't a ring in da box... ^^ *smiles* lolz... thanks for your review it made me laugh ^^  
  
lilhopeful89 much so you thank ^^;; thank you so much it really helped me want to write and plus your sn is sooooo cute it makes me smile [besides the fact i smile 90percent of the time ^^;;]  
  
**NOTICE****NOTICE****NOTICE****NOTICE**  
  
OK well all those reviews took me two days to do and i'm not sure if i got all of them --'' if i didn't I"M SOOO SORRY T_T  
okay so people on my email list will get an update on when i put out my sequel and my first attempt on an all out harry potter story... ^^;;   
OO and other peeps i got a new email address so if you kindly would email me there i'll add you to my "sequel" list and let you noe right away when i update it  
  
[mailto: angelbear@cliffhanger.com ]  
  
OO and one more thing.. if you send me mail this week or next i won't be able to answer it because i'm going on a band/orchestra field trip to CHICAGO!! MUAHAH i can't wait!! lolz... yeah so if i reply late i'm sorry...   
  
and that's it for now  
  
*~AngelBear~* 


End file.
